


From Typo to (B)romance

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a dork, Bokuto is a nerd, they don't know each other until Bokuto texts the wrong number</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm trying something else so I'm terrible excited  
> Please tell me if you like it !!
> 
>  **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.

Friday PM

(7:14) **Hey Hey Hey Akaashi don't be mad but this one guy said horrible things about you so I broke his nose. I'm in the hospital could you come and pick me up?**

(7:15) Dude you got the wrong number but you got me curious what did he say about this Akaashi guy?

(7:15) **Ah sorry dude I just got a new phone and my finger must have slipped when I entered Akaashi's number**

(7:15) **So Akaashi is ridicules pretty okay and this fucker said that Akaashi is so hot he's gonna fuck him no matter what and make him his little bitch**

(7:16) Whoa what an disgusting asshole he totally deserved a beating

(7:17) Why are you in the hospital tho? Did you got a bloody nose too lol?

(7:17) **Haha not really I just got a black eye and they gave me something to calm down so I'm not allowed to drive back**

(7:26) Is this Akaashi really that pretty?

(7:27) **Duuuuude don't get me started he is -not kidding- the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I had a giant crush on him in High School**

(7:28) And now you're dating?

(7:29) **Haha no fucking way he's my best friend and ace**

(7:29) You could still go out tho I used to date my aromantic best friend and it worked for like 2 years

(7:29) But in the end I wanted more so we broke up but he's still my best friend tho

(7:30) **See I would want more from him too and well I'm over this crush**

(7:37) Which eye is the black eye?

(7:37) **Why do you wanna know?**

(7:37) Why not?

(7:37) **Ugh it's the left one, weirdo**

(7:38) Dork

  
*

(7:46) _Bokuto-san the hospital just called and told me that you are waiting there apparently you also told the nurse that you would call me, your emergency contact, yourself. They say it's been half an hour and you're still in the hospital, why didn't you call?_

(7:46) **I texted you but I tipped in the wrong number and spend the time talking to a stranger! But yeah could you come and pick me up I'm not allowed to drive**

(7:47) _What happened anyway?_

(7:47) **I'll tell you when you're here**

(7:47) _Alright, I'm on my way._

*

(9:56) How's the eye?

(9:57) **It's swollen and it's ugly**

(9:57) How ugly?

(9:58) **Dude why the weird questions? It's like a 7 on a scale between 1 and 10**

(9:58) **Why are you still texting me anyway? Didn't your momma teach you to not talk to strangers?**

(9:58) Geesh I'm just bored Kenma got a new game and he's ignoring me

(9:59) **It's a Friday night go out and do what people your age do, what ever age you are! And who is this Kenma anyway?**

(10:00) 19

(10:00) **What**

(10:00) My age. I'm 19 and Kenma is my best friend

(10:01) **Okay?**

(10:01) So how old are you?

(10:01) **I'm not gonna tell you**

(10:02) Why?

(10:02) **Why should I?**

(10:02) It's only fair

(10:02) **You told me yours because you wanted to not because I asked**  
  
(10:03) But duuuuude I don't wanna text with a 60 years old weirdo

(10:04) **Just stop texting then, dude?**

(10:04) Not happening

(10:07) C'mon

(10:11) Don't ignore me!!!!

(10:12) Bro

(10:18) Please ?

(11:17) **19**

 

Saturday AM

(11:04) Eye's still swollen and ugly?

(11:05) **Hello to you too, stranger who lives in my phone**

(11:05) **The eye is more ugly and more swollen**

(11:07) So now it's like a 8 ?

(11:07) **Nah it's like a 9**

*

Saturday PM

(4:19) How did Akaashi react to you beating up the guy?

(4:23) **I knew you would text me again**

(4:23) **I need to go to practise tho**

(4:24) **Talk to you later I guess**

(4:24) Of course!

(4:25) **Dork**

(8:41) **Akaashi was pissed**

(8:41) **He even flicked my forehead right next to my black eye**

(8:41) Did you cry?

(8:41) **No but I was teary eyed**

(8:42) Of course you were. But you don't regret it?

(8:42) **No fucking way in hell, it needed to be done that guy was a huge douche**

(8:42) True

 

Sunday PM

(5:53) Do you keep your eye cool?

(5:53) **I already thought you forget about me, stranger in my phone!**

(5:54) I would never!

(5:54) **Bro**

(5:55) Bro!

(5:55) **I keep it cool yeah, Akaashi is making me**

(5:56) That's true friendship

(5:58) **Yeah**

(6:03) Still ugly and swollen?

(6:04) **It's a 8**

 

Monday PM

(4:34) **Are you a male stranger, a female stranger or something in between?**

(4:49) Male you?

(4:51) **Same**

(5:51) Oh look this time you asked the question! We reached a new state of friendship!

(6:21) **You're a weirdo**

(6:39) And you're not?

(6:39) **Never said I wasn't**

Tuesday AM

(10:02) All my classes are canceled but my bus comes in 23 minutes please give me attention

(10:04) **Okay what do you wanna hear?**

(10:04) Let's ask each other questions!

(10:04) **But if I don't want to answer?**

(10:04) Then you just ask another one

(10:05) **Okay you start**

(10:06) Favorite food?

(10:06) **Yakuniki you?**

(10:06) Grilled Salted Mackerel

(10:06) Favourite color?

(10:07) **I dunno green? Gold?**

(10:07) Gold really? Really?

(10:07) **It's nice?**

(10:08) It's corny

(10:08) **It's not!**

(10:08) It so is!!

(10:09) **NOT**

(10:09) Oho?

(10:09) **Oho ho**

(10:10) Oho ho ho

(10:11) **I thought you wanted to ask questions?**

(10:11) Yeah but we'll continue this later!! Eye color?

(10:12) **… I don't wanna answer this**

(10:12) Dude why it's just the eye color not your dick size

(10:13) **Yeah but my eye color is rather... corny**

(10:13) No eye color is corny

(10:14) Wait

(10:14) No way

(10:14) You're shitting me

(10:15) **It's in the family!!!!**

(10:15) I don't believe you

(10:16) **It's not my fault!!! I got them from my mum!!**

(10:17) Seriously gold?

(10:17) **Yeah**

(10:17) Okay

(10:17) **Okay?**

(10:17) Okay

(10:18) **What are you majoring in?**

(10:18) History you?

(10:18) **You don't even know if I go to university!**

(10:18) Do you?

(10:19) **Yeah**

(10:19) So?

(10:19) **Math**

(10:19) Oh my god really?

(10:20) **Yeah**

(10:21) Nerd

(10:21) **You're the one who is studying history**

(10:22) Touche

(10:23) The bus is here thanks for giving me attention

(10:23) **Yeah yeah, talk to you later**

(10:24) Bye math major 19 and male

(10:25) **Fucking dork**

*  
  
(10:44) _When I passed your lecture hall I saw you texting in class. No wonder you are failing this class._

(10:45) **Akaashi don't be mad, the class was just so boring**

(10:45) _Who were you even texting?_

(10:45) **The stranger in my phone!!!**

(10:46) _You are still texting with him? Why?_

(10:46) **He's interesting!**

(10:48) _Alright._

*

Tuesday PM

(11:07) Gold really?

(11:08) **Really**

 

Wednesday PM

(5:02) Still ugly and swollen?

(5:11) **Less swollen but more ugly**

(5:13) So a 7?

(5:14) **No, it looks like someone splashed fucking blueberry jam on my face and now it's starting to go moldy**

(5:15) So like a 8?

(5:15) **8 1/2**

(6:13) Why moldy tho do you have light blue eyebrows or what?

(6:19) **Nah not light blue**

(6:19) Do I wanna know?

(6:22) **I'm not sure tbh**

(8:34) ...I wanna know

(8:35) **Hah I fucking knew you would get weak!!**

(8:35) Shut up and tell me!

(8:37) **Nah**

(8:37) Nah????

(8:38) **Nah**

(8:41) Tell me!!!!

(8:42) Tell me!!!!!!!!

(8:48) TELL ME

(8:49) **Nah**

(8:49) Urgh

(11:01) Please????

(10:09) **Nah**

(10:13) :(

(10:13) **:)**

 

Thursday AM

(0:15) D:

(0:16) **Oh my god**

(0:18) **Your fucking persistent**

(0:18) Please?

(0:18) **Urgh it's white okay**

(0:23) **Dude?**

(0:32) **Did this like kill you?**

(0:45) **Bro you alive?**

(8:01) Sorry Kenma took my phone away when I screamed

(8:34) **You fucking screamed?**

(8:36) More like a loud gasp tbh

(8:37) Dude you have fucking gold eyes and white hair

(8:39) **I know that**

(8:40) Bro are you an angel?

(8:40) **Nope**  
  
*

Thursday PM

(9:07) **Dude you're saved under “Stranger in my phone”**

(9:10) You're saved under “Male 19 Math major”

(9:12) **For real?**

(9:13) Of course

(9:13) **You're a fucking loser**

(9:13) You too

(9:14) **Probably**

(9:25) **What's your name?**

(9:25) My heart gets all warm and fuzzy when you're the one who asks the questions

(9:26) **Nevermind I don't wanna know you'll stay the stranger in my phone for the rest of my life**

(9:26) Don't be like that bro

(9:27) **So?  
**

(9:27) Kuroo

(9:27) You?

(9:28) **Bokuto**

(9:34) Brokuto

(9:34) **Stop it!**

(9:34) Never!!!!

(11:43) Brokuto!!

(11:44) **You shut your mouth!!!**


	2. Week two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the movie the boys are talking about bless your soul this movie destroyed me
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
> _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma

Friday AM

(08:37) Good morning Brokuto

(8:43) **Fuck off**

*

(10:14) _It's been a week why are you still texting that stranger?_

(10:16) **Kuroo**

(10:16) _Excuse me?_

(10:17) **His name is Kuroo**

(10:18) _So you already know his name._

(10:18) **Yeah he's a nerd but he's pretty cool**

(10:42) _Don't get at attracted too soon._

(10:45) **I won't**

*

Friday PM

(3:43) **What's your eye color?**

(3:47) brown

(3:48) **Just brown?**

(3:49) I don't know dude, light brown?

(3:51) **That's pretty boring**

(3:53) Bro what did you except? Silver?

(3:54) **Maybe?**

(3:55) You're a dork

(3:55) **You're one to talk**

(6:32) Did you ever try to dye your hair?

(6:37) **You can't get over this do you? I tried it once it was too much work**

(6:38) What color?

(6:38) **Brown**

(6:39) Light brown or dark brown?

(6:40) **Dark I guess why?**

(6:40) **Kuroo you're a weird guy**

(6:41) I know

(10:07) Should I buy caramel microwave popcorn and Doritos or salty microwave popcorn and gummy bears

(10:08) **I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS**

(10:08) I can't believe this actually made me laugh out loud how dare you to use a meme on me

(10:09) **It had to be done!! But really take the first one!!**

(10:09) **What's the occasion for this food run anyway? Just hungry?**

(10:10) Movie night!!!!!!

(10:12) **What movie?**

(10:13) Avengers and then Still Life. I don't know the last one but Kenma wants to watch it

(10:13) **Oh my god don't watch Still Life!!!!**

(10:13) What why??

(10:14) **This movie fucked me up and so many levels I cried for days!!!**

(10:14) It can't be that bad

(10:15) **DAYS!!**

(10:28) Oh my god how can they fire him

(10:28) **So you're watching Still Life first huh? Good luck bro**

(10:43) He's so nice omg I can't take this

(10:44) Even awkward

(10:46) Oh no

(10:46) The hot chocolate

(10:46) He doesn't even like hot chocolate does he???

(10:47) **Ah that's the beginning of a circle of pain**

(10:47) Psssssshh!!!

(10:47) **Wait for it**

(10:53) Are you fucking kidding me?? He missed his train because of the stupid chocolate????!!!

(10:53) **There it is!**

(10:59) He bites into his food so softly I cry

(10:59) **Isn't he precious?**

(11:09) He got a fucking fish

(11:01) Why the fucking sad music it's already sad enough

(11:01) **The pictures?**

(11:01) PSSHHHHT!!!

(11:21) **You're so quite what's happening?**

(11:21) He's eating ice cream

(11:21) it's melting

(11:28) Now he's drinking with homeless people

(11:28) What a guy

(11:31) Oh no

(11:31) OH NO WHAT IS HE DOING

(11:34) For a moment I thought he wanted to end his life

(11:34) But he just bite into his belt

(11:34) **Oh yeah that moment fucked me up too**

(11:34) That fucker gave me a heart attack

(11:35) This is playing with my feelings

(11:36) Is there gonna be a happy end?

(11:36) **Depends on how you look at it**

(11:36) Duuuude that's not helping

(11:36) Ah Kenma says my texting distracts him so I'll talk to you after this movie!  
  
(11:36) **Prepare tissues!**

(11:37) Fuck off

 

Saturday AM

(0:02) I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

(0:02) YOU WEREN'T KIDDING

(0:03) **You're crying aren't you?**

(0:06) Of course I'm crying who wouldn't be cryig after this?

(0:06) **I told you not to watch this movie**

(0:07) You didn't told me that it would rip my heart out

(0:08) And then chews it a few times and puts it back in

(0:08) Only to rip it out again

(0:09) **You have quite a thing for dramatic don't you? At least he wasn't alone in the end?**

(0:09) Fuck you and this stupid movie I'm going to lay down and cry some more

(0:10) **Don't choke on your tears**

(0:10) You're a dick

(0:11) **You still like talking to me**

(0:11) Not right now

(0:16) **Good night Kuroo**

(0:17) Good night Brokuro

(3:22) Mr May didn't deserve this shit

(3:22) He was so pure

(3:22) A true sweetheart

(3:23) **This movie fucked you up too huh?**

(3:24) Go back to sleep and let me whine for a while

(3:25) **Alright alright**

*  
  
(4:03) for fucks sake Kuroo it's 4 am stop crying

(4:03) Don't tell me how to live my life Kenma!!

(4:04) it wasn't that bad

(4:04) did you just gasp loud enough for me to hear it over here

(4:04) How can you even say this???

(4:05) you're way to sensible

(4:05) just go to bed

(4:05) Urgh

*

(11:48) **Better?**

(11:49) MR MAAAAYYY

(11:49) **I take that as a no**

 

Saturday PM

(1:27) **How about now?**

(1:35) Mr May :(

(1:36) **I don't know if the emoticon means it's better or worse**

(1:39) **I'll go with a bit better then**

*

(3:21) We're out of tissues

(3:22) this starts to concern me

(3:23) Just get me new tissues on you way back

(3:25) how many

(3:26) One big pack

(3:27) you need help

(3:27) I need more tissues

*  
  
(6:45) **Bro?**

(6:56) Bro

(6:57) **Hows your crying going?**

(6:58) It's pretty gross. There are tissues everywhere

(7:00) **That's normal**

(7:00) **Sooooo?**

(7:01) I'm still mourning the loss of a cinnamon roll

(7:01) But I stopped chocking on tears

(7:02) **Look at you bro! Recovering so early!! I didn't leave my room for 3 days after the movie**

(7:02) That's not surprising at all tbh

(7:03) **Rude**

(10:41) Oh no the feels are coming back tell me something fast!

(10:41) **Uh I have the eyes from my mother and the hair color from my father**

(10:41) So what's your mothers hair color?

(10:41) **Dark brown**

(10:42) And your dads eye color?

(10:42) **Green**

(10:42) Seriously?

(10:42) **Yeah**

(10:43) **What's your hair color?**

(10:43) Black

(10:44) **Black hair and brown eyes? That's pretty boring**

(10:44) That's fucking normal

(10:45) Is this Akaashi also weird colored?

(10:45) **Ah no Akaashi has dark eyes and black hair**

(10:46) And that's not normal?

(10:47) **I guess it is but it's Akaashi**

(10:48) Way to pretty to be considered normal?

(10:48) **Way to pretty to be considered normal!**

(10:49) Oh right how's the eye?

(10:49) Still more ugly than swollen?

(10:50) **It's starting to go yellow it's pretty gross**

(10:50) No more moldy going blueberry jam?

(10:50) **Nope but still jam and still moldy**

(10:51) What jam?

(10:51) **The comeback of your weird questions**

(10:51) It's important!!!

(10:52) **Maybe golden berries I dunno**

(10:52) Gold again? Really?

(10:53) **Shut your mouth!!**

 

Sunday AM

(2:49) You awake?

(2:49) **Yeah**

(2:50) Tell me something

(2:50) **My eye is like a 6 ¾**

(2:50) That's good

(2:51) **Yeah but it's still ugly**

(2:51) It'll go away soon and then you'll be as stunning as you used to be, bro!

(2:51) **You've never seen me!**

(2:51) So?

(2:52) **You're a weirdo**

(2:53) You too

(9:28) Do you have a favorite animal?

(9:34) **Did you woke up with this question on your mind?**

(9:35) Yes

(9:35) **Dork**

(9:48) So do you??

(9:50) **Owls**

(9:50) Why?

(9:51) **They're great!**

(9:51) Okay cool

(10:10) **Do you have a favorite too?**

(10:13) Cats

(10:13) **Are you on of this cat ladies?**

(10:14) Hell yeah!

 

Sunday PM

(2:54) Duuuude I forgot to tell you something

(3:02) **What is it bro?**

(3:02) Kenma said the movie wasn't that bad

(3:04) **Oh my god**

(3:04) I know right

(3:05) **I don't know how to feel about this**

(3:07) Me neither bro

(3:07) Me neither

(9:19) **We're already talking for like 10 days bro**

(9:20) Gasp, You remember our 10 days anniversary

(9:20) I knew you were the one bro

(9:21) **Oh my god Kuroo shut up for a moment**

(9:21) **Shouldn't it be weird?**

(9:21) Well do you think it is weird?

(9:22) **No**

(9:22) **Not really. No**

(9:22) Then it's not weird

(9:24) **Okay**

(9:24) Okay

 

Monday PM

(3:47) I think I'm getting sick

(4:12) **Why?**

(4:13) My nose is running and my head hurts

(4:18) **It's probably from crying too much**

(4:21) So this movie not only tormented my soul but now it also made me sick?

(4:21) **That's probably it**

(4:23) Fucking hell

 

*

(4:55) Kenma I think I'm getting sick could you please pick me up some chicken soup on your way home?

(4:57) sure you okay

(4:59) No I'm getting sick

(5:04) you know what I mean

(5:04) I'm fine

*

(8:45) **How are you feeling?**

(8:47) I'm cold

(8:47) What number is the eye?

(8:48) **5 ¼**

(8:51) **What number is the cold?**

(8:52) Like a 4 ½ I guess it's slowly getting stronger

(8:56) **Does your head still hurt?**

(9:07) Yeah

(9:09) **Then go to bed**

(9:11) Yeah

(9:11) Night Brokuto

(9:12) **You're still a little shit**

(9:13) **Good night Kuroo**

 

Tuesday AM

(10:12) **Are you feeling better?**

(10:26) No I'm dying

(10:28) **So like a 10?**

(10:29) No not that dead more like a 7

(10:34) **Stay at home today!**

(10:38) Maybe

(10:39) **No maybe!!!!**

(10:40) I can still go to claeghbjz

(10:40) **Bro did you just die?**

(10:41) hello this is Kuroo's roommate he's sick and needs rest so I took his phone or he won't stop texting you

(10:41) **Oh you must be Kenma! Hello!! Nice to meet you! Is Kuroo gonna be alright?**

(10:43) yeah he just needs rest

(10:48) **Okay! Tell him to get well soon!**

 

Tuesday PM

(6:23) Kenma let's me have the phone for half an hour

(6:28) **That's great! How are you?**

(6:34) Still sick

(6:37) **Maybe you should go back to sleep then?**

(6:39) No no tell me about your ugly and swollen eye

(6:40) **It's not really swollen at this point so it's just ugly**

(6:40) A 5 ?

(6:41) **Yeah**

(6:45) Tell me how the outside world feels?

(6:45) **What?**

(6:48) It's so borning here so tell me about your day!!!

(6:49) **You're a dork. Okay I only had a few classes so I did some extra practice and then I had dinner with Akaashi**

(6:50) What did you had for dinner?

(6:50) **Pizza**

(6:50) Really? I miss pizza

(6:51) **Yeah**

(6:51) What did you practice?

(6:52) **Volleyball!**

(6:52) I used to play it too!!!

(6:53) **Seriously?!**

(6:54) Yess!!

(6:54) Ah there comes Kenma time to go back to bed

(6:54) **Talk to you later!**

(6:55) Of course!

 

Wednesday AM

(7:54) I stole my phone and I'm still sick

(7:59) **What number?**

(8:01) 8

(8:02) **Go back to bed!!!!**

(8:03) Don't be so mean!!

(8:04) **I'm just worried!!**

(8:04) Aww aren't you cute?

(8:04) Ah damn Kenma is back

(8:05) **Get well soon!!**

(8:06) Bye Brokuto

 

Wednesday PM

(6:04) He's pissed that I stole the phone so I only get three texts

(6:05) **That's rough buddy**

(6:05) Don't be rude again!!

(6:06) **You only have one text left dear**

(6:06) Fuck you! This is gonna be long so be prepared! I'm still cold and it's still an 8. Your eye is probably a 4 ¾. Laying in bed the whole day is boring and I'm already sick of soup. Kenma is a great nurse but he's so strict I actually miss talking to you. Oh and you're so mean today you deserve your moldy jam face!!!!

(6:07) **Aww you miss talking to me?**

(6:43) **I miss it too**

*

(6:50) **Akaashi help he's cute**

(6:51) _Who?_

(6:53) **Kuroo!**

(6:54) _No Bokuto-san that is to early. You just think he is cute because he is sick and whinny._

(6:55) **You're probably right**

(6:59) _Let's hope so._

 

Thursday PM

(8:34) Only two texts

(8:35) **Why?**

(8:36) It's a 9

(8:36) **Shit dude  
**

(8:36) **Don't you dare to die on me bro! Get well soon!!!!**


	3. Week three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma

Friday AM

(0:02) **Akaashi Kuroo is dying!!!**

(0:03) _What? I thought he only has a cold?_

(0:03) **Yeah but it's a 9!!**

(0:04) _What are you even talking about?_

(0:04) **The cold!! It's a 9 on a scale from 1 to 10!!**

(0:05) _I would say that is pretty normal for a common cold._

(0:05) **Are you sure?**

(0:06) _Yeah._

*

(9:59) **Bro you still alive?**

(11:38) **Even if you don't have your phone I still feel the need to check on you**

(11:40) **That's kinda weird, huh?**

 

Friday PM

(3:34) **I wonder what number it is now**

(4:06) **Maybe a 8**

(5: 41) **Or still a 9**

(7:41) **That would be bad**

(8:21) Well aren't you cute I'm fine, Brokuto!

(8:21) **BROOOO!! How are you?!**

(8:22) Still sick but better

(8:22) **Sure?**

(8:22) Yeah it's a 7 again

(8:24) **How much phone time did you got this time?**

(8:25) I have the whole evening

(8:29) So what did you do without me dude?  
  
(8:31) **The usual? Sleep, practice, classes, had lunch with Akaashi, worried**

(8:32) Aww you where worried about me bro?

(8:32) **Of course! It sounded as if you where dying!!**

(8:33) Are you like one of this real life sweethearts?

*

(8:33) **Duuude he just asked me if I am a sweetheart!!!!**

(8:34) _And what did you say?_

(8:34) **Nothing yet? How do you even answer this?**

(8:35) _Well you are one aren't you?_

(8:35) **Aww Akaashi now you're embaressing me**

(8:36) _Go answer him._

(8:37) **Now?**

(8:38) _No Bokuto-san, in seven days. What do you think?_

(8:39) **Alright alright don't be so mean**

(8:39) _Stop buying time_.

*

(8:40) **Haha no not at all**

(8:41) Did I embarrass you?

(8:44) **No**

(8:45) I totally did didn't I?

(8:46) **No**

(8:47) Oh my god I totally did! Kenma tells me I do that a lot without noticing so tell me if it bothers you

(9:02) **It doesn't**

(9:05) Oh really?

(9:12) **Really**

(9:26) Why?

(9:28) **Shouldn't you be busy being sick?**

(9:34) Probably but this is way more fun

(9:39) **You're terrible**

(9:41) You like it

(10:24) **Yes I do**

(11:08) You do?

(11:08) **Yes I do**

(11:09) Same here

(11:16) **Really?**

(11:17) Yeah

(11:18) **Okay**

(11:18) Okay

(11:19) Maybe okay will be our always

(11:19) **Oh my god go to bed you fucking nerd**

(11:19) Okay

(11:20) **Shut up**

 

Saturday AM

(6:12) **I'm tired**

(6:14) Dude what the fuck why do you do this to me?

(6:14) **I woke up and can't go back to sleep**

(6:15) So you decided to share your pain with me

(6:15) **Exactly**

(6:16) Fuck you

(6:16) **Bro don't leave me**

(6:17) But it's so early

(6:17) and the bed is so soft

(6:18) fluffy

(6:24) **Did you just fell asleep on me?**

(6:25) **Dammit**

(6:28) **Kurooooo**

(6:29) If you wake me up at this hour one more time I will have Kenma locate your place and slowly rip you apart

(6:30) **Who rude**

(6:30) Booo

(6:31) **Alright alright**

(6:31) **Sweet dreams**

(8:52) **Can Kenma really do this?**

(9:11) He can do a lot of things

(9:12) **Whoa**

(9:14) **Sure he's not a serial killer?**

(9:15) Yeah

(9:15) **Sure you're not a serial killer?**

(9:16) Yeah

(9:16) **Okay**

(9:18) Okay

(9:19) **Stop that!**

(9:21) Never!!!

Saturday PM

(7:46) I was quite rude this morning

(7:53) **Nah that's fine bro don't worry about it!**

*

(7:56) Fucking angel

(7:58) u're crushing on him so soon

(8:01) Who wouldn't?

*

(8:01) Don't be so nice!

(8:02) **I'm not nice!**

(8:02) Are you kidding me?

(8:03) **No?**

(8:04) You're kidding me

(8:04) We gotta work on this

(8:05) **What?**

(8:06) Doesn't matter right now

(8:07) **Okay?**

(8:07) Okay

(8:08) **I told you to stop!!**

(8:09) Okay okay

(8:10) **D:**

(10:02) So?

(10:12) **So?**

(10:13) How's the eye?

(10:13) **Slowly getting less ugly**

(10:14) Nice

(10:14) **Nice?**

(10:15) Nice

(10:18) **How's the cold?**

(10:23) Better I can even go out tomorrow

(10:26) **Good to hear bro**

(11:29) Good night Boo

(11:30) **Good night Kuroo**

 

Sunday PM

(4:51) **You called me Bo**

(4:52) So I did

(4:52) Did it bother you?

(4:53) **No I like it**

(7:23) **I really do**

(8:55) Do you think ordering pizza when sick is okay?

(9:00) **I dunno how strong are you craving pizza?**

(9:03) Really strong

(9:04) **Then I don't think I can stop you**

(9:08) Tuna or pepperoni?

(9:10) **I don't think fish is a good idea when you're still sick**

(9:10) Pepperoni it is then

(10:21) **How's the pizza?**

(10:22) Pizza is good but I had to give Lev a half

(10:23) **Who is Lev?**

(10:24) A friend he's playing games with Kenma

(10:25) **And he stole your half?**

(10:26) Nah we ordered for everyone but I couldn't eat more

(10:27) **What a shame**

(10:28) What a shame indeed

(10:43) **Kenma let you eat pizza just like that?**

(10:44) He said there is no possible way to keep me from pizza

(10:45) **Is he right?**

(10:46) Of course

(11:34) **Good night Kuroo**

(11:35) Sleep tight Boo

 

Monday AM

(10:58) If I can't solve a math problem and send it to you would you do it for me

(11:03) **Sure**

(11:04) Nice

 

Monday PM

(4:09) I'm bored

(4:10) **Are you in class?**

(4:10) **Because I am**

(4:11) **Why is it boring?**

(4:11) The professor doesn't stop talking

(4:13) **That's normal dude**

(4:14) Yeah but his voice makes me fall asleep

(4:17) **Don't be rude maybe your voice is shit too**

(4:17) You don't know that

(4:21) **Still possible**

(4:21) Yours could be shit too

(4:23) **Possible**

(4:23) It totally is isn't it?

(4:27) **How should I know that?**

(4:27) Ask someone

(4:34) **I asked the dude that sits next to me he said I sound the way I should sound**

(4:34) That's a weird thing to say

(4:38) **It's also a weird thing to ask**

(4:38) True

(4:43) **Now go back to your class**

(4:43) No

(4:44) It's 4:44 make a wish

(4:51) **What the fuck Kuroo**

(4:51) I'm so bored

(4:55) **When does this class end?**

(4:55) 15 minutes

(4:58) **You can endure 10 minutes**

(4:58) It's 12 more minutes

(5:01) **At least pay attention in the end**

(5:01) Urgh fine

(5:10) FREEDOM!!

(5:10) **I can't believe you**

(5:10) **You're such a dork**

(8:30) Did I made you miss anything important in class

(8:37) **No no don't worry**

(8:38) You sure?

(8:41) **Yeah it's fine**

 

Tuesday AM

(8:34) Oh my god I just woke up and checked my emails

(8:34) My classes are canceled

(8:34) All of them

(8:35) Every single one

(8:38) **That's amazing!**

(8:40) **You deserve it bro**

(8:40) **But I'm a bit envious**

(8:41) Well I once heard math teachers are never sick

(8:45) **They get sick they're just not as weak as historians**

(8:46) Now don't be mean

(8:47) **Let me be grumpy for a bit**

(8:50) Fine fine

(11:04) **How do you even spend your free day?**

(11:06) Star Trek and Tacos

(11:08) **The whole day?**

(11:13) No also more food and more TV shows

(11:14) **Dork**

(11:23) Also other stuff I'll visit a friend

(11:24) It'll be a surprise visit but he should be home

(11:24) He told me he's down so I'll bring him fries and a dinosaurs documentation

(11:25) Well he didn't told me that he's down

(11:25) He would never admit that

(11:25) He's one of the “cool kids” you know

(11:27) **And then a dinosaur documentation?**

(11:30) A fucking dork at heart tho

(11:30) **Like you?**

(11:31) Yeah like me

(11:32) And like you

(11:33) **I was never one of the cool kids**

(11:33) I doubt that

(11:34) **Of course you do**

(11:36) You and Akaashi where probably the freshest kids in high school

(11:27) All fancy and pretty and shit

(11:28) Just you and Akaashi

(11:28) **Against the rest of the world?**

(11:29) Exactly

 

Tuesday PM

(11:28) **I wanna go to the beach**

(11:28) The beach?

(11:29) **Yeah I wanna smell the salty air and feel the wind tickle my skin let my feet be hugged by the cold waves**

(11:30) That’s a really romantic discription

(11:30) **Maybe but I wanna go**

*

(11:30) I'm falling deeper and deeper

(11:31) kuroo we're separated by a fucking wall u can just tell me the door is even fucking open

(11:31) Don't destroy this moment

(11:32) don't destroy ur heart

*

(11:33) I'd take you

(11:39) **Really?**

(11:39) Yeah

 

Wednesday AM

(8:34) **Rise and shine fuckers time to be productive**

(8:36) You seem really.. pumped?

(8:36) Why?

(8:36) **I dunno I just woke up with a lot of energy!!**

(8:38) That's a rare gift for a university student

(8:38) **It indeed is!!!**

(8:40) Well then go have fun and be productive Boo

(8:41) **Thanks love**

*

(8:49) Kenma where the fuck are you I'm having a freak out right now!!!

(8:52) i had to go early what's wrong

(8:54) He fucking called me love!!!! LOVE

(8:55) well that's unexpected

(8:55) I don't even think he noticed it!!!

(8:57) why

(8:57) He's pretty hyped

(8:58) weird

(8:59) Weird indeed

*

Wednesday PM

(8:26) **I'm done with being productive I'm going to bed**

(8:26) You okay Boo?

(8:27) **Yeah just tired**

(8:28) You sure?

(8:28) **Good night Kuroo**

(8:29) Good night Boo

(9:44) **I can't sleep**

(9:45) Well it's pretty early

(9:45) **That's not it**

(9:46) **I'm really tired**

(9:47) So there is something on your mind that keeps you from sleeping?

(9:47) **You could say so yeah**

(9:50) Wanna talk about it?

(9:51) **No but thank you**

(9:51) **Really I mean it**

(9:51) **I'll try the sleeping thing again**

(9:52) Okay good night again Boo

(9:53) **Good night dork**

 

Thursday AM

(10:13) I hate mornings

(10:27) **Same here bro**

(10:27) Did your strong ass energy from yesterday morning disappear?

(10:28) **All of it**

(10:29) At least you're strong enough to text me

(10:33) **I'll always be strong enough to write you**

(10:34) Aww even when you're in the hospital

(10:34) **Especially when I'm in the hospital**

(10:36) Good good

(10:52) **I think Akaashi is seeing someone**

(10:56) Why?

(10:57) **He told me that someone invited him for lunch**

(10:57) **We always try to have lunch together**

(10:58) Am I hearing a bit of jealously?

(11:00) **No no I just you know**

(11:03) **He never dated anyone before and I wonder who would catch his eye**

(11:04) I wonder if they're as beautiful as him

(11:05) **I love that you just take his beauty as a fact without even knowing him**

(11:06) After all you have told me there is no room for objection

(11:07) **Of course there isn't**

(11:08) Of course

(11:08) **But yeah I really wonder how they look and are**

(11:09) **I mean the looks aren't really that important**

(11:10) You think so?

(11:11) **Sure. You don't?**

(11:12) I do but you had a crush on Akaashi so I thought your standard could be raised

(11:13) **Nah I don't give a fuck**

(11:14) Oh okay

(11:58) Are you pan?

(11:58) **Not really why?**

(11:59) Just wondering

 

Thursday PM

(0:18) **What about you?**

(0:18) What about me?

(0:21) **Are you pan?**

(0:22) Mhm no

(4:56) **God I'm so fucking pissed right now but this is also hilarious**

(4:59) What happened?

(5:01) **Did I ever told you that I'm the coach of a children volleyball club?**

(5:01) No

(5:02) **Well now you know**

(5:02) **Anyway the children are really great but today the grandma of one of them came to me and told me I'm a bad example for the kids????**

(5:03) Why?

(5:04) **Well apparently my white hair and the tattoo on my calve will teach the children a bad lifestyle???**

(5:05) Which calve?

(5:05) **Ah I knew you would ask. It's the right one**

(5:06) Nice

(5:06) **Thanks**

(5:07) **Now back to the grandma what the hell?**

(5:08) It's odd I always assumed old people would love you

(5:09) **They do!!**

(5:10) Well then she will come along just ignore her I bet the kids adore you

(5:13) **You think so?**

(5:14) Yeah of course she just needs to see you with the children I guess

(5:14) **Okay**

(5:15) Okay

(6:47) So how does your tattoo look?

(6:48) **You couldn't keep this question in any longer?**

(6:49) I tried my best

(6:50) **I believe that**

(6:50) **It's an owl**

(6:51) Black and white or in color?

(6:51) **Color**

(6:52) What colors?

(6:53) **Every color**

(6:55) Nice

(6:55) **Only nice?**

(6:56) Pretty hot

(6:57) **Better**

(9:25) Sooooo

(9:27) **Yeah?**

(9:27) Is your voice as corny as your hair and eyes?

(9:32) **I don't think so**

(9:33) **Wanna find out?**

(9:33) Yeah

(9:34) I really wanna find out

*

**[Calling Kuroo]**

“...Hey.”

**“Hello.”**

**“Is my voice as corny as my hair and eyes?**

“I don't know yet... Say something corny!”

**“Something corny, really?”**

“Yeah.”

**“...Okay, let me think for a moment.”**

“...”

**“When you take me to the beach I will run ahead to feel the soft breeze and the slow tide pull me closer and closer into the ocean.”**

“That...That's not corny enough.”

**“When I'm standing knee deep I the ocean I will slowly turn around to look at you. You're smiling at me, shaking your head and calling me a nerd. You will look deep into my eyes and in that moment you'll look as beautiful as I imagined.”**

“...”

**“...”**

“You're voice can indeed be really corny.”

**“You mean really smooth.”**

“Yeah that too but not right now.”

**“Well your voice is even smooth right now.”**

“Oh yeah I get that a lot.”

**“Really?”**

“Yeah.”

**“...”**

**“How did Akaashi's lunch date turn out?”**

**“He told me it was nice but wouldn't tell me with whom he went.”**

**“Oh but he told me it's a guy!”**

“That narrows it down at least. Are you gonna spy on him to find out?”

**“I wouldn't call it spying.”**

“...Oh dear.”

**“As if you wouldn't do the same if Kenma was seeing someone.”**

“Oh I would.”

**“Of course you would. Should I.. Should I take my phone and so you with me on my investigations?”**

“I thought you never asked.”

**“Of course I would. We're a team, bro.”**

“...Bro...”

**“We sound more like we're in a bromance than being partners in crime.”**

“Who said we can't be both?”

**“...Wise words at such an hour.”**

“Indeed. Good night, Boo.”

**“Good night, love.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

*

(10:12) **OH SHIT**

(10:13) Chill you did it before

(10:13) **I FUCKING DID???!!**

(10:14) Yeah don't worry I don't mind

(10:14) **YOU SURE???  
**

(10:15) Yeah I like it

(10:16) A lot

(10:16) **Oh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit too cheesy ?


	4. Week four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beloved son Bokuto will be animated today !!!  
> Also my love Akaashi omg I'm so pumped so here's a chapter to celebrate !!!

Friday AM

(11:01) **I wanna buy an owl**

(11:09) Why?

(11:10) **Because I want one?**

(11:15) So you gonna buy an owl?

(11:17) **YEESS!!**

(11:17) **And then I'll let it sit on my head all the time**

(11:18) **Hopefully it matched my hair color**

(11:19) Oh my god Bokuto you can't do that

(11:20) **Why?**

(11:21) You use gauntlets to carry them around. You can't just let it sit on your head

(11:21) That's not safe!

(11:22) **I'm gonna let it sit on my head carefully!**

(11:22) That's not gonna change anything!

(11:23) **I'M GONNA GET AN OWL AND LET IT SIT ON MY HEAD**

(11:23) BOKUTO NO

(11:48) **I'm not getting an owl**

(11:48) **Akaashi hit me with the newspaper**

(11:49) **He also told me I'd go bald if it sits on my head**

(11:54) Bless Akaashi

Friday PM

(6:12) Do you prefer salted or sweetened popcorn?

(6:18) **Mac and cheese powder**

(6:19) What?

(6:21) **I put mac and cheese powder on my popcorn**

(6:21) Duude that's fucking disgusting

(6:21) **No no it's awesome!!**

(6:22) I don't believe you

(6:22) **You will never know what's really tasty bro**

(6:34) It's really good?

(6:35) **Hell yeah!!**

(6:37) So you just sprinkle mac and cheese powder on it?

(6:38) **Just put like 2 tablespoons melted butter in a bowl and mix it with the popcorn. Then add something around 1/4 cup of the powder. That's all**

(6:38) Sounds disgusting

(6:39) **You'll love it**

(6:40) Oh really?

(6:40) **I'm sure of it**

(6:41) Why?

(6:41) **I have a feeling**

(6:42) A feeling?

(6:43) **A feeling**

(6:43) Okay

(6:43) **Okay**

(7:56) OH MY GOD

(7:56) **You like it!!!**

(7:56) How????

(7:57) It's fucking tasty

(7:57) I can't fucking believe this

(7:57) IT'S SO GOOD

(7:58) **I know right?!**

(9:22) Any plans for this friday night?

(9:24) **No not really, you?**

(9:24) Nah

(9:24) Sooooo

(9:24) How aboooooouuut

(9:25) **A phone call?**

(9:25) A phone call!

(9:25) **Sure**

(9:25) **Ah wait Akaashi is calling**

*

**[Incoming Call Akaashi]**

_“Good evening Bokuto-san, I hope I didn't wake you.”_

**“No, not at all I was texting Kuroo!”**

_“Is that so?”_

**“Yeah, he's gonna call me later!”**

_“...Anyway, I'm just calling to tell you that I'll come home later than usually.”_

**“Oh really? How come?”**

_“Please stop grinning, Bokto-san.”_

**“Sorry, sorry. So I'm guessing your date is going well?”**

_“Yeah it's...nice.”_

**“That's all I wanted to hear. Well then, have fun! See you later, Akaashi!”**

_“Goodbye."_

**[Call disconnected]**

*

**[Calling Kuroo]**

**“Dude I swear to god Akaashi must be dating an angel or something?”**

“Ehm, hello to you too. Why should he be dating an angel?”

**“Ah sorry hello... It's just that Akaashi sounded so ..er.. refreshed on the phone?”**

“And that's bad why..?”

**“Oh no, it's not bad! It's great but I really wanna meet this guy!”**

“Oh I get that. So did you asked when you'll meet that guy?”

**“I didn't asked when he called me just now but I did before and he said it's too soon.”**

“Well is it too soon?”

**“...Probaly?”**

**“Stop laughing!”**

“Sorry it's just... oh god... you can be quite cute.”

**“Shut you mouth!”**

**“Don't start laughing again oh my god.”**

“I embarrassed you again, sorry.”

**“You're terrible.”**

“I know.”

**“...”**

“...”

**“Did you had anything in mind, except being mean, when you suggested calling me?”**

“Er well... I just you know...”

**“You just what?”**

“I wanted to call?”

**“...”**

“...”

**“Could it be that you wanted to hear my shitty voice again?”**

“Who's laughing now?!”

**“Oh my god you're such a dork. I swear to god you're probably all black clothes and smooth voice but in reality you're just a weird dorky guy.”**

“...”

“You know I really wear a lot of black...and red.”

**“Oh my god. Let me guess, you have a red beanie right?”**

“...”

**“I'm right!”**

“Maybe.”

**“I can't believe you!”**

“You also only drink black coffee.”

“No, I add sugar.”

**“...”**

“...”

**“Pfff.”**

**“You seem like you're on of the cool kids but you're a fucking loser just like everyone else!”**

“I'm not one of the cool kids!”

**“God you so are! You probably walk around with a cocky smile all the time. People swoon when you swagger past them. You probably have a cool kids squad too. Oh my god you're part of the mean girls, aren't you?”**

“I smile just like everybody else but it's not cocky!”

**“I bet it is. Also I was right about the cool kids squad, right?”**

“Well it's just me Kenma, Tsukki, Yama, Daichi and Lev.”

**“...Mhm, okay then tell me about them.”**

“...Did you just lay down?”

**“It's story time so I'm getting comfy!”**

“...Alright okay let me lay down too... Okay so Tsukki is indeed a cool kid.”

**“The one with the dinosaurs?”**

“Yeah that's him!”

**“So he's not really a cool kid.”**

“Nope. Okay so Yamaguchi is his best friend. He's pretty popular now. That kid sure aged like fine wine.”

**“Man that's pretty cool. So what about Kenma?”**

“Kenma is cool to me but he's not a cool kid. He's a geek.”

**“This really sounds like mean girls!”**

“Hey you wanted to know them a bit so here I am delivering.”

**“Yeah yeah.”**

**“What about Lev then? The guy who ate your pizza?”**

“I think Lev would actually count as a cool kid to be honest.”

**“Hah, I knew it!”**

“No really, he's all tall and slender, childlike and everyone loves him.”

**“There you go! So what about the last one? What was his name again?”**

“Daichi. He's something in between I guess? But he's more the dorky dad type than anything else?”

**“So if you count all of you together you have around three cool kids. Well four you're one of them so.”**

“Aww c'mon I bet you're way cooler.”

**“Ah right, Akaashi and my humble person aginst the rest of the world, huh?”**

“Excactly!”

**“You have too much faith in me. I mean Akaashi is perfect but I'm just a nerd.”**

“Don't say that. You're my nerd.”

**“...I guess I am. And you're my dork.”**

“Of course!”

**“...”**

“...”

**“...”**

“Tell me things about yourself.”

**“...What do you wanna know?”**

“...Everything.”

**“...”**

**“...My eye looks normal now.”**

“So it's a 0.”

**“No it's a 10.”**

“Why? Did something else happen?”

**“No I just have really neat eyes.”**

“...”

**“Are you done laughing?”**

“Sure you nerd!”

**“I'm too tired for this.”**

“Now that's mean don't you enjoy talking to me?”

**“Sure I do but you're also terrible.”**

“I can't deny that”

**“You're also hella and I think it's time to sleep.”**

“Oh my you're right.”

“ **Good night, Kuroo.”**

“Good night, love.”

**“...”**

“...”

“You sure it doesn't bother you?”

**“...It doesn't.”**

“Not even a tiny bit?”

**“No.”**

**“It bothers me that it doesn't bother me.”**

“...”

**“...”**

“That's...bothersome...”

**“...”**

“...”

**“Er yeah..anyway, good night, Kuroo. ”**

“Good night, bro.”

**[Call disconnected]**

*

Saturday AM

(8:12) **Do you think a crush at this point is too soon?**

(8:14) _Honestly? Yes._

(8:14) **Me too but idk**

*

Saturday PM

(7:46) So how was Akaashi's date?

(7:46) **Oh god I was worried you wouldn't text me again because it became kinda awkward at the end**

(7:47) I wouldn't just stop texting you, Boo

(7:47) Bro, that's just no

(7:47) Never

(7:49) **I'm glad!! Oh and the date went great**

(7:49) **Akaashi looks really refreshed!!**

(7:50) Ah I'm glad it's working good for him then

(7:51) **I wanna meet him!!**

(7:52) You could ask Akaashi to describe him

(7:52) **I haven't thought about that yet omg**

(7:53) **I'll be right back!!**

(7:54) I'll be waiting for a description of Mr. Refreshing then!

(8:23) **Okay so I could get a few things out of him**

(8:23) **And I like Mr. Refreshing, let's keep calling him that!!**

(8:23) Sure

(8:23) **He's a bit shorter than Akaashi and has really light hair. He studies literature and wants to be an author someday. Akaashi wouldn't say so directly but he's pretty. Oh and he seems to be really caring!!**

(8:24) Sounds like a good guy so far!

(8:24) **Yeah I'm glad it's not a fuckboy**

(8:24) **But I don't think Akaashi would ever fall for one anyway**

(8:25) Yeah I don't know him but that guy doesn't sound like he takes any shit

(8:26) **You don't know him YET! And yeah he doesn't take shit from anyone**

(8:27) Yet?

(8:27) **Yet**

(8:28) So you'll believe we meet some day?

(8:28) **Sure**

(8:30) Where are you even from?

(8:30) **Tokyo**

(8:30) **You?**

(8:31) Holy shit really???

(8:31) I'm from Tokyo too

(8:32) **You're shitting me**

(8:32) No really

(8:33) **This means I could have met you before without knowing it was you**

(8:33) I'm pretty sure I would remember a guy with white hair and gold eyes

(8:33) **True**

(8:34) **But maybe I saw you before with your average hair and eye color**

(8:34) Maybe

(9:03) **I can think about a lot of hot guys with black hair and brown eyes**

(9:06) Who says I'm hot?

(9:06) **I know you are**

(9:06) Oh really now?

(9:06) **Yes**

(9:07) Seems like I'll have to disappoint you. If anything I'm average

(9:07) **I doubt that**

(9:07) Why

(9:07) **Because I have a feeling**

(9:07) A feeling?

(9:08) **A feeling**

(9:53) Do you really believe I look good?

(9:58) **I don't know how you look**

(9:58) But?

(9:58) **But it seems like yo have a awesome character and with that the good looks go hand in hand**

(9:59) You think so?

(9:59) **Yepp**

(10:02) Every part of you is corny huh?

(10:03) **I guess so**

(11:32) **Describe yourself a bit**

(11:38) Are you trying to sext me right now?

(11:39) **No**

(11:39) What a shame

(11:39) **Oh really?**

(11:29) Of course

(11:30) **Okay**

(11:31) **So are you gonna tell me how you look?**

(11:30) You mean except the black hair and brown eyes

(11:31) **Yes**

(11:31) Let's see

(11:31) I have bed hair all the time since I can think

(11:32) It just won't go away

(11:33) **Really now?**

(11:33) Yeah it's terrible

(11:34) **What else**

(11:34) Ah I'm pretty lanky I guess even tho I got muscles from playing volleyball I never got beefy

(11:35) **Beefy really?**

(11:35) **So you got no guns huh?**

(11:36) Oh my god you're on of this beef cakes aren't you?

(11:36) You probably flex while walking

(11:36) And say things like “Look at this guns Akaashi!!”

(11:36) **I only said this like ones**

(11:37) But you still said it!!!

Sunday AM

(10:27) **Did you had any relationships after breaking up with Kenma?**

(10:28)Are you asking me if I'm dating someone at the moment?

(10:28) **No I'm asking you if you had any relationships after dating Kenma**

(10:30) Nope

(10:30) **Okay**

(10:30) You?

(10:34) **Me? I didn't date Kenma to begin with**

(10:35) Don't act clever

(10:36) **I haven't dated since middle school**

(10:37) No?

(10:37) **No**

(10:37) Why?

(10:39) **I had a crush on Akaashi in high school and after this no one interesting came along**

(10:43) Of course this changed now because you met me

(10:45) **Of course**

 

Monday AM

(9:04) I nearly forgot Tsukkis birtday!!

(9:22) **What**

(9:25) Tsukkis birthday!! The cool kid I told you about

(9:26) **And you missed it?**

(9:26) No but it's in 3 days

(9:27) **So you still have time what are you waking me for?**

(9:28) Yeah but it needs to be perfect

(9:28) I need to buy dinosaur shaped balloon

(9:28) And confetti

(9:29) **Okay**

(9:29) No it's not okay I need to get everything ready

(9:30) Buy booze

(9:31) **Alright**

(9:33) It's gonna be amazing!!!

Monday PM

(2:28) **So dinosauur shaped ballons huh?**

(2:35) Yeeesss

(2:37) He's gonna say he hates it but he'll love it

(2:39) **If you say so**

(2:40) A bit more motivation after all you're my dinosaur party planer partner

(2:40) God this sounded better in my head

(2:41) **What am I?**

(2:42) You're gonna help me plan this party bro

(2:42) **How?**

(2:43) Just be yourself and give me advice when I ask

(2:43) **Why me?**

(2:44) Because you're my number one bro who would never spill the beans to Tsukki

(2:44) **Because I don't know him**

(2:45) Excatly

(2:47) So are we a team?

(2:48) **Sure why not**

(2:48) More motivation please this is important !!

(2:50) **HELL YEAH I'M SO FUCKING PUMPED TO HELP YOU PLAN THIS FUCKING DINOSAUR PARTY!!!!**

(2:50) That's all I wanted to hear!!!

(2:51) **You're a dork**

(2:51) I know

(9:17) Do you think I should get one of this paper things that you hang up and hit till they break for the party?

(9:24) **You mean a Piñata ?**

(9:25) Yess!! A dinosaur shaped one!!

(9:25) **Honestly that sounds incredible**

(9:26) I knew you would understand me

(9:26) So what should we fill it with?

(9:29) **How about this plastic mini bottles filled with booze**

(9:29) Dude I love you this is perfect!!

(9:30) **Also snacks and konfetti**

(9:30) Oh dude

(9:30) Is there any diosaur shaped konfetti????

(9:30) If so I need it

(9:31) **I'll tell you if I find any**

(9:33) **Oh how about tiny bottles of tabasco sauce?**

(9:33) That's mean

(9:34) Gonna get some though

(9:34) Maybe post-it notes too?

(9:35) **Oh yeah you can always use them**

(9:37) **Maybe gum and condomes too**

(9:38) Okay sounds like a plan, thanks dude

(9:38) **No problem, after all we're partners**

(9:39) Damn right we are

 

Tuesday AM

(2:49) I'm gonna make it now

(2:49) How do dinosaurs even look?

(2:50) God they look weird af

(2:51) I really hope you're phone is one mute

(2:55) Okay I can do this

(3:24) No I can't

(4:12) I finished it!!!

(4:12) [Incoming file]

(9:04) **Dude are you fucking alright?**

(9:04) **How can you work on this till 4 am what the shit**

(9:05) Nah I'm fine

(9:05) **Dude did you even sleep?**

(9:06) No

(9:08) **Not even a tiny bit?**

(9:08) No

(9:09) **Oh well this is university for you**

(9:09) **Anyway the pinata looks amazing**

(9:10) Thanks

(9:11) **Are you gonna survive today?**

(9:12) I already had about 15 coffee so yeah

(9:13) **Oh god**

Tuesday PM

(5:13) **So how about dinosaur shaped snacks in bowls that look like eggs**

(5:20) That sounds awesome bro

(5:21) I'll check where I can get the bowls

(5:24) Never mind they probably have the already I just need to get them from Yama

(7:47) I had a lot of coffee today

(7:48) **Yeah I guessed that already**

(7:49) I think I should go to bed now

(7:49) It's the best for all of us

(7:50) **You're probably right**

(7:51) **Good night bro**

(7:21) Good night

 

Wednesday AM

(4:51) I am fully awake

(4:52) **Fuck off**

(9:00) Better?

(9:05) **Sure**

(9:06) So tomorrow is the day

(9:07) **Yeah**

(9:07) I ordered a giant pizza shaped like a dinosaur head

(9:09) **Seriously?**

(9:10) Yeah it was fucking expensive but totally worth it

(9:11) **What else, cake?**

(9:11) Nah but Daichi's gonna make dinosaur shaped waffles

(9:12) **Dude I wanna see them when they're done**

(9:13) I'll try to take a photo

(9:14) **So how are you gonna decorate?**

(9:16) Lev comes over today to cut out huge paper leaves together with Kenma

(9:17) Also Yama told me he found dinosaur paper chains in the closet

(9:20) **Sounds like the party is gonna be great**

(9:21) Yesss!!

Wednesday PM

(1:38) Duuuude

(1:38) I just bought paper plates and cups with a dinosaur theme!!

(1:40) Tsukki will hate them

(1:43) Also love them

(1:45) [Incoming file]

(1:57) **Man they look so cute**

(1:57) I know right?

(6:43) Lev is surprisingly good at cutting out leaves

(6:44) I thought he'll accidently cut his finger off

(6:44) Oh and Kenma found some dinosaur shaped konfetti

(6:45) I'm so pumped

(7:21) **It's gonna be great dude!!**

(7:22) **I'm not gonna be there but I'm still excited**

(7:22) **You need to take pictures for me**

(7:25 I will!!

(7:26) **Thanks!! I'll study now but if you need me just you know text**

 

Thursday AM

(9:41) THE TIME HAS COME

(9:49) **Did you prepare everything?**

(9:50) Yeah. Yama will go grocery shopping with him so we can prepare everything at their flat

(9:51) **You're not gonna have the party at your place?**

(9:52) Nah Kenma doesn't like that

(9:53) **Oh okay then**

(11:03) Oh and we're gonna watch Juressic Park

(11:04) **Of fucking course**

Thurday PM

(8:02) We set everything up and now we're waiting for Tsukki

(8:02) [Incoming file]

(8:03) **It really looks amazing bro**

(8:03) **I can't believe you did this all in 3 days**

(8:04) We did this!

(8:05) Including you

(8:06) Ah I think he's coming I'll text you later during the movies

(8:07) **Alright have fun!!!**

(10:23) I swear to god he was so happy

(10:23) He tried to hide it but I can see it anyway

(10:24) **Ah that's great, love**

(10:26) **Was the pizza really worth it?**

(10:26) Oh my god the pizza was amazing!!!

(10:27) [Incoming file]

(10:30) Ah they noticed me texting so I'll text you after the party

(10:31) Or are you going to bed early?

(10:32) **Nah I'll stay up. My clases start at 12 tomorrow**

(11:43) Okay I'm back home

(11:43) The party was amazing

(11:44) I'll send you all the pictures I took now

(11:46) [Incoming file]

(11:46) [Incoming file]

(11:46) [Incoming file]

(11:46) [Incoming file]

(11:47) [Incoming file]

(11:47) [Incoming file]

(11:47) [Incoming file]

(11:55) **Er Kuroo**

(11:55) **Is that you in the fourth picture?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right I've been thinking about this a lot but if anyone of you feels up to drawing the pictures they send each other please tell me because I would love that


	5. Week five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for all the nice comments you send me. They're pretty much the only reason why I keep writing this  
> Also I'm so fucking tired I've been working on this for so long my head hurts and I can see my paintings moving so better be grateful for this updated

Friday AM

(0:01) No?

(0:01) NO

(0:01) I MEAN YES

(0:01) HOLY SHIT THAT'S ME DON'T LOOK OMG

(0:01) **But I already looked bro**

(0:02) No no no no no

(0:02) HOW COULD THIS FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME???

(0:02) **It's alright bro no need to freak out**

(0:02) BUT I AM FREAKING OUT

(0:03) HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN???

(0:03) HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID

(0:03) **But bro**

(0:04) DON'T “BUT BRO” ME NOW YOU KNOW HOW MY FACE LOOKS BUT I DON'T KNOW YOURS

(0:04) **That's your only concern?**

(0:04) Well have you seen my face?

(0:05) **I did and it's so fine**

(0:05) **Like so so fine**

(0:05) You think so?

(0:05) **I wouldn't lie to a bro**

(0:05) Bro

(0:06) **So again**

(0:06) **The fact that I saw your face when you haven't seen mine is your only concern now?**

(0:06) Well yeah

(0:11) **Here**

(0:11) **[Incoming file]**

(0:11) Holy shit

(0:12) Is that you?

(0:12) **Sure thing**

(0:12) I can't believe you

(0:12) **Dude I mean it. You're fine as hell**

(0:13) That doesn't mean you have to write it on a paper and then take a selfie with said paper

(0:13) **Don't forget the filter**

(0:14) **I even added a filter just for you**

(0:14) You're unbelievable

(0:14) **Unbelievable hot?**

(0:14) Well that too

(0:15) **urwthrgtzh**

(0:15) Dude?

(0:15) **That's what my phone must have typed when it fell on my face**

(0:16) **It's pretty fitting tho**

(0:16) **How can you just affirm this I was just joking omg**

(0:17) Like you said before

(0:17) I wouldn't lie to a bro too

(0:17) **bro**

(0:19) But really now

(0:19) You're a fucking beefcake

(0:20) **I try my best**

(0:21) I can see that

(0:21) **Also I was right**

(0:22) With what?

(0:22) **You're wearing a red beanie and a black sweater**

(0:23) Never denied it

(0:24) **I was right with another thing**

(0:24) Which is?

(0:24) **You're pretty hot**

(0:25) I'm average

(0:25) **Definitely not average**

(0:25) **Not at all**

(0:26) Shut up

(0:26) **Make me**

(0:26) ...

(0:27) It's too fucking late for this

(0:27) Good night Bokuto

(0:27) **Good night Kuroo**

*

(10:45) **Akaashi where are you I need to show you something?**

(10:48) _I'm meeting someone what's the matter?_

(10:48) **Oho ho another date?**

(10:49) _No I merely forgot something at his place and he wanted to meet so he can bring it back._

(10:50) **What did you forgot? Your lips on his neck?**

(10:50) _My scarf._

(10:50) _Anyway, what did you wanted to tell me?_

(10:51) **Actually I wanted to show you something**

(10:52) **But on a second thought that wouldn't be right to him**

(10:52) _To who?_

(10:52) **To Kuroo!! He send me a picture!! I mean okay, it was an accident but daaamn what a lucky one**

(10:53) _So I'm guessing you're attracted to him?_

(10:53) **Yes**

(10:54) _That's great Bokuto-san._

(10:55) **I know right!!**

(10:55) **Oh if he allows me to show you his picture can I send him one of yours?**

(10:57) _Why?_

(10:58) **That's only fair!**

(11:02) _Well do as you please then._

(11:03) **Thanks Akaashi, you're the best!!**

(11:03) **Have fun on your date!**

(11:03) _Thank you._

(11:04) **And don't forget your lips this time!!**

(11:05) _Scarf._

 

Friday PM

(8:04) **Do you collect anything?**

(8:04) **I mean except red beanies?**

(8:21) Then no

(8:24) **You really collect red beanies?**

(8:25) More like my friends collect them for me

(8:25) I also have a few stones but I don't really collect them

(8:28) **I have stones too!!**

(8:30) Really now?

(8:30) **Yes! Whenever I see a nice one I pick it up**

(8:31) **Even Akaashi started bringing some home once in a while**

(8:33) If I ever see one and think you would like that one I'll mail it to you

(8:34) **Man you would do this for me?**

(8:34) Everything for my homie

(8:35) **Aww dude you're so nice**

(8:36) I do what I can

(8:36) So what about you? Do you collect something else?

(8:37) **Little things with owls!**

(8:37) Like pens and stuff?

(8:38) **Yeah!**

(8:39) Neat

(9:00) **Another Friday night**

(9:00) Are you going anywhere?

(9:00) **Nah I'll spend my night watching cartoons**

(9:01) **You?**

(9:01) Kenma gave me a game

(9:01) **What's it about?**

(9:01) Apparently you play an attorney and have to get a not guilty verdict for your client

(9:02) So far it's good

(9:51) It's soooo good

(10:14) I can't stop playing it

(10:45) This game is evil save me

(10:56) She could never be the murder just look at her!!

(11:03) Bro you there?

 

Saturday AM

(3:12) **Sorry dude I had to help a friend out  
**

(3:12) **His best friend came back after a year overseas and brought a girlfriend with him**

(3:12) **Unrequited love can be quite painful**

(3:13) **But he's asleep now**

(3:17) Oh that sounds rough are you alright?

(3:18) **I'm not the one who's heart is broken**

(3:19) But you stayed up the whole night

(3:20) **I'll survive**

(3:21) **He doesn't live far from our home so I'll probably move here for a while**

(3:22) **At least till he calmed down**

(3:23) That sound like a good idea

(3:23) I think I'll sleep now but send me a message if you need something

(3:24) **Shit did I woke you?**

(3:24) No! You pretty much saved me

(3:24) Or well released me

(3:25) I couldn't stop playing the attorney game

(3:26) You broke the spell tho

(3:27) **You're such a dork. Good night Kuroo**

(3:28) Good night Brokuto

(3:29) **For fucks sake**

(7:34) **He fucking woke me up**

(7:35) **I'll take care of him and let him cry on my shoulder**

(7:35) **And he fucking wakes me up at 5 am so I can join him on his morning run**

(7:36) **I don't mind morning runs but there is a limit**

(7:37) **There's a fucking limit**

(7:52) **I feel dead please wake up so I can bitch about him with you**

(8:12) **I don't know why we're friends**

(8:17) **And he fakes his smiles**

(9:27) **I think I prefer crying over faked happiness**

(9:27) **And that means a lot considering that he's a really ugly crier**

(10:02) **He wants to go shopping**

(10:03) **Shopping it is then**

(10:37) **He called my hair “okay”**

(10:42) **It's art that's what it is**

(10:45) Rude potato

(10:47) **Damn straight**

(10:48) Now tell me how you're alive with so little sleep?

(10:49) **I told you I'm dead**

(10:50) True

(11:09) **He's trying something on for 6 minutes now**

(11:09) **Why isn't he getting out?**

(11:10) Get in there maybe something happened

(11:48) **You were right**

(11:48) **He was silently crying so I took him out of the shop and stuffed him into his car**

(11:49) **I'm getting pizza right now**

(11:51) Get a extra one so you can heat it up later

(11:51) Pizza heals

(11:51) **You're a genius love**

(11:52) **Okay gotta go now**

(11:54) Talk to you later Boo

 

Saturday PM

(4:12) **Guess what we're doing tonight**

(4:16) No cartoons?

(4:17) **No we're going fucking clubbing**

(4:18) **He needs to find someone pretty in a tight outfit to distract him**

(4:19) **At least that's what he said**

(4:20) Sounds like an adventure

(4:21) **That's not the kind of adventure I want**

(4:21) How about going out at 3 am in pjs to get frozen jogurt then?

(4:21) **Yeah that's a lot better**

(4:22) I'll take you on this adventure then

(4:23) **Okay**

(8:28) **He's choosing my clothes please kill me**

(8:29) Send me a picture later

(8:30) **Maybe**

(8:31) **He got black pants out I can live with that**

(8:31) **They look too small tho**

(8:32) That's just your imagination

(8:32) **He said my shirts are too ugly so he choose on of his**

(8:34) **It's mint green**

(8:34) **There is something writing on the pocket**

(8:35) **It says “Believe”**

(8:36) **Fucking weirdo**

(8:40) It sounds cute

(8:41) **The shirt is too tight**

(8:43) That's not surprising you're a fucking beefcake

(8:43) **Rude**

(8:47) **I need to leave the first buttons open or they would explode**

(8:51) Nice

(8:53) **Nice?**

(8:53) Really nice

(8:54) Are you done? Send me a picture

(8:55) **Wait he's looking for fitting shoes**

(8:55) **He has to use mine his are to small**

(8:57) **He just threw a shoe at me**

(9:09) **In the end he choose my dress shoes because te other are also "too ugly"**

(9:09) **[Incoming file]**

(9:10) That's your friend? He's pretty

(9:10) **That's all you have to say?**

(9:11) Nice shirt

(9:12) Even nicer arms

(9:12) and thighs

(9:12) Also

(9:14) **Also?**

(9:14) Nice hair

(9:18) **You really outdid yourself with the compliments**

(9:19) I know

(9:23) **Okay time for hell**

(9:24) It's gonna be great!!

(9:25) **Sure**

(10:02) **I'm escaping this hell with vodka**

(10:04) Where is your friend?

(10:05) **Making out with someone in a corner**

(10:06) **I'm keeping an eye on him but I also don't wanna see this**

(10:07) You're a good friend

(10:08) **Yeah yeah**

(10:24) **He came back and is now getting shots**

(10:25) Take care of him

(10:27) **Oh that's not the problem**

(10:28) **The shots are for me**

(10:29) Why

(10:31) **When he's down and goes out with friends he tend to gets them drunk so he can listen to their problems instead**

(10:32) **He did that before**

(10:33) **But it keeps him from doing stupid shit so I'll play along**

(10:33) **So I'm warning you now**

(10:34) **I'm a drunk texter**

(10:34) **I'm apologizing in advance**

(10:45) I'm looking forward to drunk Bokuto

(11:14) **He's making out again**

(11:15) Is this drunk Bokuto?

(11:15) **It sure is Bokuto**

(11:15) **A lil bit drunk Bokuto**

(11:15) **Okay 2 lil bits**

(11:16) 2 lil bits?

(11:17) **Ayy**

(11:17) So how's it going so far?

(11:18) **He asked me about u**

(11:18) Oh really now?

(11:18) **Yea**

(11:19) And what did you say?

(11:19) **I said that u r a dork**

(11:20) **The dorkiest dork to ever dork**

(11:20) **dork**

(11:20) **And that u r pretty**

(11:21) Oh really now?

(11:21) **pretty hot that was it**

(11:22) **He's back with even more drinks**

(11:22) See you later alligator

(11:23) **Nerd**

(11:49) **Neeeeeeeeerd**

(11:52) Making out again?

(11:53) **Nah just toilet**

(11:54) So what are you talking about now?

(11:54) **Akaaashi**

(11:54) **Apparently he knows the person he's dating**

(11:55) **I'm so jelly**

(11:55) **Ah some dude wants something wait a moment**

(11:59) **He touched my arm so I told him to go away**

(11:59) Did he go?

(11:59) **No**

 

Sunday AM

(0:01) **I told him to piss off**

(0:01) **He told me I'm his type**

(0:01) **I said he's not mine so he said he'll change that**

(0:02) **God he's annoying as fuck**

(0:02) Just ignore him?

(0:02) Or say you're taken

(0:04) **I told him I'm taken and he just sat next to me**

(0:04) Maybe go away

(0:05) If nothing helps punch him?

(0:11) **I got saved!!**

(0:12) **Oikawa came over and french kissed me right in front of that dick**

(0:12) **God who knows where that tongue was**

(0:13) **I'd prefer getting kissed by you**

(0:13) I prefer that too

(0:14) **edrgfzjuzi**

(0:14) **Yahoooo lover boy!! I'm taking this one away for a little while again**

(0:14) Don't be too hard on him

(0:15) **Hah there is nothing like too hard**

(0:15) Thanks for saving him tho

(0:15) **What are friends there for**

(0:57) **I wanna go**

(0:58) **The shirt is too tight**

(0:59) **I feel gross**

(1:01) Get Oikawa and go?

(1:03) **No!**

(1:03) **No sleep for the wicked**

(1:04) Then don't whine

(1:05) **I'm drunk**

(1:05) **That's what I do when I'm a lil bit drunk**

(1:06) Just go dance or something

(1:07) **I told you the pants are too tight**

(1:07) They look good tho

(1:08) **Who cares about fashion when I'm suffering**

(1:08) Well I got a picture so if you're asking me you can take them off anytime

(1:08) **Oh don't tempt me**

(1:08) **Just kidding I'm wearing nothing under the pants**

(1:09) Why?

(1:09) **I told you the pants are too tight**

(1:09) **So Oikawa bugged me till I took my boxers off**

(1:10) Kinky

(2:41) **Okay now I'm smashed**

(2:41) **We're going home**

(2:41) **And I have opened my pants**

(2:42) Jesus close them!!

(2:41) **Ssshhh it's fine**

(2:41) I doubt that

(2:41) **It really is fine Oikawa checked**

(2:42) You have a weird friendship

(2:42) **I only have weird ones**

(2:44) **Hey do you believe in aliens?**

(2:44) **Oikawa does**

(2:45) **He has a lot of alien documentations**

(2:45) **You should see his shelf**

(2:45) **Nothing but aliens and cheesy stuff**

(2:46) **And CSI seasons**

(2:53) **You know Kuroo**

(2:54) What?

(2:55) **We should totally start sexting**

(2:55) Oh really?

(2:55) **Sure thing**

(2:56) Maybe not when you're smashed

(2:56) **Is that a yes?**

(2:56) It's a maybe not when you're smashed

(3:12) **Good night Kuroo**

(3:12) Good night Bokuto

 

Sunday PM

(8:00) Are you alive?

(8:31) **No**

(8:39) Okay

(9:22) Now?

(9:26) **A little bit**

(9:32) Not 2 lil bits?

(9:35) **What?**

(9:39) Nothing

(10:42) I'm surprised you were able to type so well

(10:56) **It's a miracle**

(10:57) **I've always been able to type well when drunk**

(10:58) Amazing

 

Monday PM

(6:02) **We're spending today watching horror movies**

(6:03) Are you afraid?

(6:04) **I used to but after Still Life no movie can hurt me**

(6:05) Look at you

(6:05) You strong survivor  
  
(6:06) So manly

(6:06) Wow

(6:06) **Shut up**

*

(8:15) _Bokuto-san where are you and where are your clothes?_

(8:15) **Oh my god Akaashi I'm so sorry!!! Iwaizumi came back and Oikawa is a mess so I'm taking care of him for now. At least till it all calmed down**

(8:16) _So you decided to move out?_

(8:16) **Well I can't really leave him alone at night**

(8:17) _Alright. Next time tell me sooner._

(8:17) **Yes! I'm so sorry Akaashi**

(8:18) _It's alright. Call me if you need anything._

 

Tuesday AM

(11:03) **I now know where Akaashi's date works**

(11:04) **This information makes me too powerful**

(11:04) So I'm guessing Akaashi isn't the one who told you

(11:04) **Nope**

(11:05) **It was Oikawa**

(11:05) So are you gonna go there

(11:06) **I can't!!**

(11:06) **He would notice me and tell Akaashi**

(11:06) Oh that's true

(11:07) But you know..

(11:07) I'm free tomorrow

(11:07) I could go there and tell you if he seems like a nice guy

(11:08) **You would do that?**

(11:08) Sure thing

(11:08) **Bro that would be so great!!**

(11:09) Just text me the place and I'll go there

(11:09) **Oikawa says he works in a small bookshop**

(11:09) **Apparently it's connected to a cafe**

(11:09) **It's called “The crows hideout”**

(11:10) Oh I know that one!!

(11:10) Daichi started working there a while ago

(11:10) What are the odds

(11:11) **That's so weird but I'll take it**

(11:12) I'll go there tomorrow

(11:12) Thanks bro

 

Tuesday PM

(7:25) **Did I text you anything when I was out with Oikawa**

(7:25) **I still don't remember a thing**

(7:34) Oh you texted me alright

(7:35) But you apologized in advance anyway

(7:35) **Oh god did I say anything offensive?**

(7:38) Nah bro you were alright

(7:41) Sometimes even cute

(7:43) Also weird

(7:44) But you're weird sober too

(7:47) **Oh god**

(7:48) You could just reread the texts if you wanna know

(7:50) **Not as long as my memories haven't returned**

(7:52) Then I'm not gonna tell you anything

(7:53) **Rude**

(9:53) **Pretty please?**

(10:10) Just read it you dork!

(10:13) **No!**

(10:14) Then suffer!

(11:39) **Tell me**

(11:43) Good night Bokuto

(11:45) **Night**

 

Wednesday AM

(10:02) Today's the day

(10:08) **The secret will be revealed**

(10:09) What a time to be alive

(10:11) **I'm so excited**

 

Wednesday PM

(3:58) I'm standing in front of the bookstore now

(3:59) **Go in!!!**

(4:00) Alright alright

(4:01) I'm sitting on a table now

(4:01) It looks nice

(4:01) [Incoming file]

(4:02) **Oh it really does!!**

(4:02) **So did you see him yet?**

(4:03) So far there is no one with light hair

(4:16) Daichi said his coworker arrives in around 15 minutes

(4:16) I tried to be subtle and asked him if working alone is difficult

(4:18) **Uh sneaky I like that**

(4:18) You sure do

(4:20) I'm bored

(4:21) Daichi can't notice

(4:21) I'll look at the books

(4:22) **You do that**

(4:33) HE'S HERE!!

(4:33) AT LEAST I THINK IT'S HIM

(4:33) SO FUCKING PRETTY OMG

(4:34) HE HAS A MOLE

(4:34) A FUCKING MOLE UNDER HIS EYE

(4:34) SHIT MAN HE'S COMING THIS WAY

(4:34) **BRO**

(4:35) **TELL ME EVERYTHING**

(4:38) **Don't leave me hanging like that**

(4:38) **BRO**

(4:41) **BROOOO**

(4:43) **BRROOOOOOOOO**

(4:47) Dude

(4:47) He's so nice

(4:48) He's getting a book for me right now

(4:48) I'm crushing just a tiny bit man

(4:49) Such a nice person

(4:49) And so pretty

(4:50) **So he's acceptable for Akaashi?**

(4:50) Dude

(4:50) I don't even know Akaashi but if I ever wanted a son in law it would be him

(4:50) I'd even trust him with my children

(4:51) **Yessss!!!**

(4:51) **Now I can fully be happy for Akaashi**

(4:51) **I need to meet him**

(4:51) Everybody needs to meet him

(4:52) **Man you sure are crushing hard**

(4:52) Don't worry I still prefer you

(4:52) **Bro**

(4:52) Bro

(5:32) Daichi told me to don't even think about hitting on his coworker

(5:32) He also told me that crushing on him is normal

(5:33) He just has that effect on people

(5:36) **I am relieved**

(5:36) Of course you are

(5:41) Holy shit

(5:41) Okay so this might be wrong but I think I just meet Akaashi?

(5:42) **What makes you think that?**

(5:42) Well I was about to leave the cafe when this ridicules beautiful person stepped through the door

(5:42) Like if Akaashi is as pretty as you say that must be him

(5:43) **What did he wear?**

(5:43) A navy coat and a grey scarf

(5:43) **Oh that's probably him**

(5:44) Shit

(5:44) Talk about aesthetically pleasing

(5:44) You weren't kidding

(5:45) **Haha I told you man**

(5:45) I know but still

(5:45) Holy shit they must look so good together

(5:45) **Akaashi and his bae?**

(5:46) Yeah

(5:46) **Oh right did you get his name?**

(5:46) I did but I'm not telling you because I got a feeling you would accidentally blurt it out

(5:47) **That's probably true**

(5:47) **Don't tell me!!**

(5:47) I said I wont

(11:02) **Thanks for checking him out**

(11:03) You're welcome

(11:03) Good night Bo

(11:03) **Good night love**

 

Thursday AM

(10:56) Entertain me

(10:57) **Sure**

(10:58) **Wanna gossip?**

(10:58) Yes!

(10:58) Tell me about Oikawa

(10:59) How's he doing?

(10:59) **Better he stopped crying**

(11:00) That's good to hear then

(11:00) So his best friend was overseas?

(11:01) **Yeah he had to take care of some family stuff  
**

(11:01) Oh okay

(11:01) **It was good for him**

(11:02) But not for Oikawa

(11:02) **Yeah. He even wanted to go with him but in the end he felt like a burden and called it of**

(11:03) **He was a mess back then too**

(11:03) **It was not a pretty sight**

(11:03) **I guess he just needs time**

(11:04) Yeah nothing else heals a broken heart

(11:04) **Ah fuck I hope I entertained you enough Oikawa is calling**

(11:04) Yeah this'll do talk to you later

*

**[Incomming Call Oikawa]**

**“What is it?”**

_**“Is that how you greet a broken friend?”** _

**“Yeah, yeah, what's the matter?”**

**_“...”_ **

**_“Can you come pick me up?”_ **

**“Of course where are you?”**

**_“The park.”_ **

**“I'm on my way.”**

_**“Thank you.”** _

**“No need to thank me, Oikawa.”**

**“I'll be there in a minute.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

*

  
Thursday PM

(10:41) Are you still not remembering a thing?

(10:56) **Nope**

(10:56) Okay let me help you

(10:56) Someone hit on you and Oikawa saved you with a french kiss

(10:56) **That sounds like something he would do**

(10:57) Remember something now?

(10:57) **Nope**

(10:57) Okay I also know that you wore no underwear

(10:58) **Oh my god**

(10:58) **Why did I tell you that?**

(10:58) **That's so embarrassing**

(10:59) Haha kinky

(11:00) **Wait you said that back then too**

(11:03) **Ah fuck I'm starting to remember things**

(11:04) Hah that was my plan from the beginning!!

(10:04) Have fun being embarrassed

(10:12) **I even made Oikawa look at my crotch**

(10:16) Oh I know that

(10:26) **And I sung Backstreet Boys**

(10:37) **Oh**

(10:42) What?

(10:45) **You said maybe to sexting me**

(10:49) I said maybe if you're not smashed

(10:56) **I'm not smashed right now**

(10:57) Was that a suggestion?

(11:03) **I don't know was it?**

(11:08) Who knows

(11:59) **Good night Kuroo**

(11:59) Good night Boo


	6. Week six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
> _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma
> 
> **_Bold and italics is Oikawa_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so something has been bothering me for a while. Maybe it's just me but yeah let me rant about it for a bit. I love mostly all of your comments and they make me so happy but telling me that I gotta hurry up and write a new chapter simply because you "need it" is not motivating. Pointing something out that you liked makes me happy, tiny comments like "Ahhh" or huge ones with you talking one and one make me smile and keep me writting but just the fact that someone wants me to update for their own pleasure doesn't. I know that that's not intentionally and you just wanna let me know that you like my fic but yeah. I dunno maybe that's just me overreacting but I write for free and mostly because I enjoy doing it and l'm so happy when you take your time to comment or send me a message on tumblr but this stuff just makes me roll my eyes. Well that's all rant over.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I didn't even realize that the last chapter ended in a cliffhanger. Upps  
> Also I haven't updated in over 2 months but I had to study so yeah there's that
> 
> Another thing you should know is that I finished the fic in my head. I wrote down notes and it's around 5 chapters left if it all works out  
> (Be prepared for angst to come)

Friday AM 

(9:29) Morning, Bo

(9:34) **Morning**

(9:37) **Ready for the day?**

(9:38) Oh hell no

(9:39) You?

(9:40) **Nope**

(9:41) Nice

(9:43) **Nice  
**

 

Friday PM 

(10:18) Shit shit shit shit

(10:24) **What?**

(10:26) I forgot to study

(10:26) **Shit**

(10:27) Yeah shit

(10:28) **How much time is left?**

(10:29) Like a week

(10:31) **Bro**

(10:32) What?

(10:32) **That's a lot of time**

(10:33) No not when you're a history major

(10:34) **Well then looks like you gotta bullshit it dude**

(10:34) No I'm gonna study!

(10:35) **Alright**

(10:36) Serious studying

(10:37) **Sure have fun**

(11:40) **How's the studying going?**

(11:47) Intense

(11:49) **Neat, good luck buddy**

(2:47) My brain

(2:48) It's dying

(2:48) Save me

(2:56) **How far did you come?**

(2:57) I dunno man

(2:57) I covered something I guess

(2:58) **Well that's a start**

(2:58) Take a break for a bit

(2:59) Yeah gotta go smell some flowers

(2:59) Pet a dog

(3:00) **Are you serious?**

(3:00) **Because that sounds awesome man**

(3:01) I am

(3:01) **Dude**

(3:02) **Where have you been all my life**

(3:02) I've been asking myself this question for a while now

(3:03) **Dude**

(3:03) Dude

(7:21) Bro are you taller or smaller than Akaashi?

(7:22) **Pretty much the same height**

(7:22) Nice

(7:23) **You know you could just ask me about my height directly**

(7:23) But I don't want to know your exact size

(7:23) Just gotta know if you're taller or smaller than me

(7:24) The rest is a surprise

(7:24) **Weirdo**

(7:24) **So which one is it?**

(7:25) A bit smaller

(7:25) **I don't even need to see your face to know that you're enjoying is**

(7:26) [Incoming file]

(7:26) **Yep totally enjoying it**

(7:26) **You handsome smirking fucker**

(7:27) You think I'm handsome~

(7:27) **Sure do bro**

(7:34) **Hah you're embarrassed!!**

(7:34) Am not!

(7:35) **You are and you love the fact that I'm smaller than you**

(7:35) I do man. I can't believe tat I'm taller than you beefcake

(7:35) This is amazing

(7:36) **Alright alright**

(7:36) Dude what if I can rest my head on yours

(7:37) **I doubt you're that much taller**

(7:37) Hey, let a man dream!

(7:37) **Sure**

(10:54) Studying is hard

(10:54) I've studied so much I deserve a treat

(10:55) **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

(10:55) **I could give you a treat**

(10:56) Fucking nerd

(10:56) **Is that a yes**

(10:56) It's a you fucking nerd

(10:57) **Rude**

 

Saturday AM

(2:29) This is too much work

(2:29) I should drop out of university and become a stripper

(2:33) **How about both?**

(2:33) **University and stripping**

(2:41) Would you visit me?

(2:43) **I'd be your regular**

(2:44) And my favorite

(2:45) **Neat**

(2:45) Neat

(10:50) You know what's the worst?

(10:50) Waking up and going straight to studying

(10:51) The absolute worst

(11:27) **Sounds terrible**

(11:28) **Go back to bed**

(11:28) **Just do it!**

(11:29) I gotta pass the test tho

(11:30) **True**

(11:30) **How's it going?**

(11:31) Really boring

(11:32) **Take a break**

(11:32) **Have some cereal**

(11:35) I already had cereal

(11:35) **Have more cereal!!**

(11:36) Yeah you're right

(11:36) Break and cereal

(11:37) **Alright**

 

Saturday PM

(2:47) **Time to go grocery shopping**

(2:47) Add cereal I'm out

(2:48) **Seriously?**

(2:48) Yeah it's so good

(2:49) **Which one do you want?**

(2:49) Captain crunch mermaid edition

(2:50) **Alright I'm getting it**

(2:50) Really now?

(2:51) **Yeah dude I was planning to get it anyway**

(2:51) **It's my favorite**

(2:51) Bro

(2:52) You're my soulmate

(2:52) **You bet I am**

(3:04) **You're sOWLmate**

(3:04) You missed your chance earlier so this doesn't count

(3:05) **Damn**

(3:26) **Some dude just said “I don't know why she left you, man. You're pretty hot, bro, no homo tho.”**

(3:26) This is incredible

(3:27) Bro, I swear every single time a guy says “no homo”, his homo flies into me and I become even more gayer

(3:27) **Oh my ggod**

(3:28) **I can'tt stop laughhing**

(3:29) **What the fuck Kuroo**

(3:29) This is beautiful

(3:30) **A woman is looking at me and shaking her head**

(3:31) Just wave

(3:31) **I didn't but I grinned at her and she looked away**

(3:32) Polite but bitchy

(3:32) My kind of man

(3:34) **Of course I'm your kind of man. I'm your sowlmate after all**

(3:35) Stop

(8:07) **So you're gay**

(8:08) Is that a question?

(8:08) **Maybe?**

(8:09) I'm as gay as it can get

(8:09) **Awesome**

(8:10) What about you, Bo?

(8:10) **Demi**

(8:11) Oh really?

(8:11) **Yeah**

(8:12) Alright

(11:12) **How's studying going**

(11:19) So many dates to remember

(11:21) **You can do it bro**

(11:21) Thanks man

 

Sunday AM

(3:51) **_You're accompanying me to the tattoo shop on Monday_ **

(3:56) **Sure what are you getting?**

(3:56) **_It's a surprise ;)_ **

(3:58) **Something alien related?**

(3:58) **_It's a SURPRISE ;)))_ **

**_*_ **

(11:02) I hate studying

(11:02) **Dude do you, you know, eat and stuff**

(11:03) I had coffee?

(11:04) **And?**

(11:05) More coffee?

(11:06) **Eat something for fucks sake**

(11:07) **Go get a sandwich**

(11:07) **Or pancakes**

(11:07) **Maybe even waffles**

(11:08) I can't move from my intense thinking position

(11:09) **Then ask Kenma to make you something**

(11:09) Alright alright

(11:11) **Good**

(11:11) **You're such a troublesome child**

*

(11:12) Dude

(11:13) Can you make me a sandwich or something please

(11:13) sure

(11:14) u never ask what made u change ur mind

(11:15) Bokuto is making me

(11:16) good

*

(11:18) Am not

(11:18) Kenma made me a sandwich be proud

(11:19) **I am**

Sunday PM

(8:23) **How's it going?**

(8:28) I hate studying

(8:28) Call me?

*

**[Calling Kuroo]**

“Boy, I miss doing nothing.”

“Tell me you spend your day doing nothing.”

“ **I watched alien documentations with Oikawa.”**

“Nice keep going.”

“ **You're so weird.”**

“Noting you didn't already know.”

**“True.”**

“So.”

“ **I might turn into a believer.”**

“...Really?”

“ **Haha, not more than before.”**

“Neat. So what else?”

 “ **We had tacos for dinner and now he's taking a bath.”**

“That's all?”

“ **Yeah.”**

“That's unproductive.”

“ **Yeah.”**

“Perfect.”

“ **You weirdo.”**

“We covered that. Now distract me from my studies!”

“ **But you want to pass the test.”**

“True.”

“Okay tell me one tiny thing.”

“ **Lets see...”**

“ **Oikawa painted my nails and I look fierce.”**

“What color?”

“ **Gold thumbs and pinkies, the rest grey.”**

“Hot.”

“ **Yeah?”**

“Totally.”

“ **Neat.”**

“Okay now I'm ready to study again.”

“ **Did my nail polish motivate you this much?”**

“You bet.”

“Talk to you later, Boo.”

**“Yeah, talk to you later.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

*

 

Monday AM

(10:02) So knowing that I will spend my whole monday studying please at least tell me that you have any plans

(10:15) **I actually do!!**

(10:15) **I'm going to the tattoo parlor!!**

(10:15) Do you have more tattoos than that owl?

(10:17) **Yea**

(10:18) And that would be?

(10:18) **I'm not telling you**

(10:18) **You gotta find it out on your own**

(10:19) Seriously?

(10:20) **Yup**

(10:20) So you're getting something done today too?

(10:21) **Nope**

(10:21) **I'm just going with Oikawa**

(10:22) Oh sweet what's he getting?

(10:23) **Something with aliens I think**

(10:23) Wow what a dork

(10:24) **All my friends are dorks**

(10:25) I noticed

(11:33) **Remember when I told you Oikawa is an ugly crier?**

(11:34) Yeah?

(11:34) **I bet you one coffee Oikawa will cry while getting tattooed**

(11:35) What?

(11:35) Dude

(11:36) That's just mean

(11:37) **So you're in?**

(11:38) Hella

 

Monday PM

(0:23) When's the appointment?

(0:45) **5 something**

(0:47) Alright

(0:48) Keep me updated

(0:49) **Sure thing**

(5:23) **Dude!**

(5:27) Is he already crying? What a whimp

(5:28) **No but omg the motive**

(5:29) **Also man you're the devil**

(5:29) No time for flattery

(5:29) What's the motive?

(5:32) **It actually looks pretty neat but dude**

(5:32) **It's a fucking ufo**

(5:33) **A FUCKING UFO**

(5:34) Incredible

(5:36) **It says “I want to believe”**

(5:37) What a loser

(5:37) **I know right**

(5:49) Is he crying yet?

(5:53) **...No**

(5:56) Hah!

(5:57) **Oh he will cry!**

(5:57) He wont. I believe in him

(5:58) **You haven't even met!**

(5:58) We exchanged at least 2 sentences!!

(5:58) **Really?**

(5:59) Yeah so he's my man and you owe me a coffee

(5:59) **Don't be so sure about yourself**

(6:42) **Fuck this**

(6:51) Hah!

(6:51) MY MAN

(6:52) I'm so proud

(6:53) Tell him I'm proud

(6:57) **...**

(6:58) **He sends you a kiss**

(6:59) I'm swooning

(6:59) **Don't you dare**

(7:00) Don't be jelly, Bo

(7:00) I can have a soulmate AND a man

(7:01) **You little fucker**

(7:01) So coffee?

(7:02) **Well a bet is a bet**

(7:02) Sweet

(10:54) **How's studying?**

(10:54) I was just about to text you

(10:54) I'm taking a break

(10:55) **Nice you deserve one**

(10:55) Thanks

(10:56) So how's he doing?

(10:56) **Who?**

(10:57) Oikawa

(10:58) **Regardless the tattoo or his broken heart?**

(10:58) Both

(10:59) **The tattoo is itchy and it's driving him insane**

(10:59) **So he's driving me insane**

(10:59) **It distracts him tho**

(10:59) That's good

(11:00) **Yeah**

(11:00) So you think you can pass the test?

(11:01) Maybe

(11:02) **It's gonna be fine bro**

(11:02) Yea

(11:03) **So when is the test now?**

(11:03) Wednesday

(11:04) Which reminds me

(11:04) You're too distracting Bo

(11:04) Not in a bad way that's for sure!!

(11:05) But I'm gonna shut my phone off tomorrow to do even more intense studying

(11:05) **That's fine man**

(11:05) **Good luck**

(11:05) Thanks, Bo

(11:34) **Good night Kuroo**

(11:54) Good night

 

Tuesday AM

(9:14) Morning bro

(9:23) **Good morning**

(9:24) **So today's the day you're leaving me**

(9:25) Now don't be so dramatic

(9:27) **I even got cereal for you!**

(9:31) Oh c'mon they're your favorite anyway

(9:34) **You're breaking my poor heart**

(9:35) Yeah yeah

(9:38) **What should I even do without you**

(9:39) **You're my light**

(9:40) **My warmth**

(9:41) **My one true love!!**

(9:42) You done?

(9:42) **Yeah**

(9:42) **No nevermind I have one more**

(9:42) Fine go ahead

(9:43) **The Bromeo to my Dudeliet**

(9:44) Hah, actually a good one

(9:45) **Good luck studying love**

(9:47) Thanks Bo

 

Tuesday PM

(10:54) **Good night Kuroo and good luck**

(11:46) Thanks Boo

(11:46) Good night

 

Wednesday AM

(10:23) **Are you ready?**

(10:24) I think I'm gonna throw up

(10:25) **You're gonna do great!!**

(10:26) **You're my bro you can't fail this**

(10:27) Alright

(10:28) **So what time will it be**

(10:29) 5:25 pm

(10:30) **Alright I'll put on a candle with Oikawa**

(10:31) Really?

(10:32) **Sure thing**

(10:32) Thanks bro

(10:33) **You're welcome**

 

Wednesday PM

(5:08) **There we go**

(5:08) **[Incoming File]**

(5:09) Thanks bro, you're so sweet

(5:09) **I know I know**

(5:10) **Now go and be awesome and clever**

(5:11) Yeah thanks again

(5:12) **Just do it!!**

(5:12) Dork

(8:22) So this went well

(8:36) **I knew it!!**

(8:39) Yeah I think I'll pass it

(8:40) **Awesome!!**

(8:40) **I told you so!!**

(8:41) Yeah you did

(8:53) Now I'm gonna nap till tomorrow noon

(8:53) So much napping time I need to restore

(8:55) **How are you an adult**

(8:56) I have no idea

(8:57) **Well then sweet dreams**

(8:58) Thanks love you too

 

Thursday AM

(10:37) Best nap ever!!

(10:38) **Did you sleep till now?**

(10:39) Yeah

(10:39) **Impressive**

(10:40) I know right

(10:41) **So you slept well?**

(10:42) Yeah I dude I dreamed of you

(10:43) **Yeah?**

(10:44) Dude you just stood there and flexed the whole time

(10:45) **You're shitting me**

(10:46) I am

(10:46) **I'm not telling you what dream you did**

(10:47) Rude

(10:48) **Life sucks**

 

Thursday PM

(2:03) **Guess who finally had lunch with me again**

(2:03) Akaashi?

(2:04) **Yeah he apologized for not giving me the attention I need**

(2:04) **I said he's forgiven under one condition**

(2:06) And what would that be?

(2:07) **I'm allowed to throw a party!!**

(2:08) Neat

(2:08) What kind of party?

(2:09) **I don't know yet. Any ideas?**

(2:10) Well it's Halloween so..

(2:11) **It's not Halloween yet**

(2:12) The whole month of October is Halloween

(2:13) **God you're a dork**

(2:13) You love it

(2:14) **A little bit**

(2:14) So Halloween party?

(2:15) **Yes!!**

(2:16) Awesome

(4:48) **What did dream me do?**

(4:56) Not telling you

(4:57) **You fucker**

(4:58) :P

(9:53) A big or a small party?

(10:08) **I don't know. Something in the middle?**

(10:10) Sounds like a plan

(10:12) **It's gonna be great**

(10:13) Like the dinosaur party?

(10:14) **Better**

(10:16) Oho?

(10:16) **Ohoho**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this with a fever so you better appreciate it


	7. Week seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma
> 
> **_Bold and italics is Oikawa_ **  
> __  
> Italics and underlined is Sugawara __  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't it ? Well I was busy taking my last exams of high school. Like the last huge boss monster you need to beat to be free. Actually there is one left so wish me luck !!
> 
> So today I fell down and my knees hurt quite a lot buuut I still had a lot of fun writing this chapter !!

  
Friday AM

(9:32) I just finished the last of my cereal

(9:45) **You're addicted**

(9:48) That's part of my charm

(9:51) **Being addicted to cereal?**

(9:55) Yeah don't you love it?

(9:57) **Maybe a little bit**

(9:58) Hah fucking knew it

(10:01) **You're so weird**

(10:03) Would be boring other wise

(10:04) **True**

 

Friday PM

(4:42) Do you sometimes see something and think “I could pull that off” but you probably shouldn't so you don't even try it on?

(4:48) **What piece of clothing are we talking about?**

(4:49) **Also no I just wear what ever the fuck I like and be a proud mess**

(4:50) A skirt

(4:51) **A skirt?**

(4:51) Yeah

(4:52) **Dude just try it on man**

(4:53) Have you ever worn one?

(4:53) **Nah I don't want no cold breeze touching my volleyballs**

(4:54) Why would you use a synonym if it has the word balls in it anyway

(4:54) **Don't tell me how to live my life**

(4:55) **Anyway skirt, yeah why not bro**

(4:56) **Is it red or black?**

(4:57) Black

(4:58) **Fucking go for it**

(4:59) **If someone is really rude to you or want to hurt them I'll beat them up**

(4:59) Are you like one of this bad boys who're actually really nice

(4:59) **I'm just what the kids call “cool”**

(4:59) You fucking weirdo

(5:00) But alright I'll go back and try it on

(5:01) **Have fun**

(5:08) [Incoming file]

(5:10) **Dude you look great**

(5:10) **Like really fucking great**

(5:10) **Are you buying it?**

(5:17) Just did

(5:18) **Awesome**

(5:21) **Oikawa wants to know what you send me if you don't want him to see I wont do it**

(5:23) Nah dude it's fine show him

(5:25) **He says you look great in a skirt**

(5:25) **And that you have great legs**

(5:26) Tell him thanks

(5:27) **Sure**

(8:48) So Kenma's birthday is in 2 days

(8:57) **Are you gonna something? He doesn't seem like the person who would enjoy a surprise party**

(8:59) Yeah you're right I'll just get his favorite sweets and games and we'll laze around all day

(9:03) **Sounds lovely**

(9:04) Yas

  
Saturday AM

(11:02) Alright time to get Kenma the best sweets

(11:03) **Are you going all alone into the big city?**

(11:04) For now yeah

(11:05) Lev will join me when I'll go look for games

(11:07) **The pizza eating cool kid?**

(11:08) Yeah that's him

(11:09) **Neat**

(11:11) **Get me something sweet too**

(11:13) Sure what do you want

(11:14) **Surprise me**

(11:15) Will do

 

Saturday PM

(1:02) Guess who I met in a sweet store?

(1:05) **Uh I have no idea man**

(1:06) Akaashi's love!!

(1:06) **Sounds like you're still crushing on him**

(1:07) **Are you cheating on me?**

(1:07) I would never

(1:08) **So you meet Akaashi's bae**

(1:08) **How is he?**

(1:10) Happy? He got weird chilly sweets

(1:10) He ate like 3 at once

(1:11) I think he's actually crazy

(1:12) **Sounds like the perfect guy for Akaashi**

(1:13) Does he like hot spicy stuff too?

(1:14) **He just likes eating in general**

(1:15) Really now?

(1:16) **Boy let me tell you man**

(1:17) **He can eat so much**

(1:18) **You know when dumb high school boys do eating contest?**

(1:19) Yeah

(1:20) **He always won**

(1:21) **I was dying in a corner trying not to throw up**

(1:21) **And he just ate and ate**

(1:22) That is pretty damn impressive

(1:23) **Yeah dude**

(1:24) He is the strongest

(1:25) **The mightiest**

(1:27) And the prettiest obviously

(1:28) **Obviously**

(3:48) So I had coffee with Lev and got a great game for Kenma

(3:59) **Sounds like a successful day**

(4:03) Yeah Lev is a great dude

(4:04) He's gonna come over tomorrow evening

(4:05) He's a great friend

(4:06) **That's neat!**

(8:56) **So I've been thinking**

(8:59) **Mhm?**

(9:01) **The halloween party**

(9:02) What about it?

(9:03) **I thought that maybe you know**

(9:03) **If you want to**

(9:03) **You could come too**

(9:04) **Ah but if you don't want to that would be a-okay**

(9:04) **It was just a thought anyway**

(9:04) Boo

(9:05) **Yeah?**

(9:05) I would love to come

(9:05) **Oh**

(9:06) **Alright**

(9:06) Yeah

(9:07) **Neat**

(9:08) Neat

*

(9:09) Kenma where are you

(9:09) I'm freaking out why aren't you here

(9:09) I need you buddy why you leave me

(9:11) Kenmaaaa

(9:16) Why you doing this to me

(9:31) Rude

(10:48) i was watching a movie wth

(10:49) Kenma!!!

(10:50) Who took you away from me?

(10:51) lev

(10:52) That rude fucker

(10:53) what's the matter anyway

(10:53) I'll meet Bokuto

(10:53) As in face to face

(10:53) The real deal

(10:54) I don't know what to do

(10:54) so u don't wanna see him

(10:55) Nooo

(10:55) I wanna see him

(10:56) But I'm nervous

(10:57) do u want me to come along

(10:57) Please

(10:58) sure

(10:58) Kenma I love you

(10:59) yeah I know

(11:12) Wait it's gonna be a party

(11:12) You still wanna come along?

(11:13) I'm not gonna be mad if you wont or anything

(11:15) nah it's alright I'll join you

(11:16) You're the best

  
Sunday AM

(0:02) It is time

(0:06) **Tell him happy birthday from me**

(0:07) Will do

(0:07) He already went to bed tho so I'll do that in the morning

(0:08) **Yeah let the birthday boy sleep**

(0:09) Yeah he deserves it

(11:02) **Don't forget to tell him happy birthday from me!!**

(11:07) Of course not Boo

(11:14) He said thanks

(11:14) He also smiled I think he likes you

(11:15) **Awesome we're gonna be the best of friends**

(11:16) Not best bros?

(11:17) **Nah you're my best bro**

(11:17) Bro

(11:18) **Bro**

  
Sunday PM

(6:47) **[Incoming File]**

(6:47) **Oikawa told me to send you this**

(6:48) **He liked your skirt so much he got himself a few too**

(8:21) Ohh tell him he looks cool

(8:24) **He said thanks**

(8:24) **Actually he said and I quote “I know” and spun in a circle**

(8:25) That's even better

(8:25) **Yeah**

(8:27) **Anyway how is it going?**

(8:28) Pretty nice

(8:29) He's playing games with Lev now

(8:29) We ordered Pizza it should arrive soon

(8:30) **Awesome!**

  
Monday AM

(9:34) Urgh mornings

(9:35) They're the worst

(9:36) **They can be nice**

(9:37) I doubt that

(9:38) **I bet waking up to the person you love is nice**

(9:38) Aww you're a true romantic

(9:39) **I'm just the guy that never had a real relationship and read too much Shojo manga**

(9:40) Honestly that's not surprising

(9:41) The shojo manga part that is

(9:42) You look so buff and mighty but when you talk it's just this adorable sweetheart

(9:44) **Don't be so embarrassing in the morning**

(9:45) Haha sorry Boo

*

(10:31) _How would you feel about Suga joining us for lunch?_

(10:32) **Is that you're bae and if so are you lowkey asking me if I want to meet him? Because hell yeah I do!**

(10:33) _His full name is Sugawara Koushi_

(10:33) **Oh so you already have a nickname for him how domestic~**

(10:34) _Why are we even friends?_

(10:34) **Because we love each other**

(10:34) **You know you and me against the rest of the world**

(10:35) _That's weirdly fitting._

(10:35) **That's what Kuroo calls it**

(10:35) _Alright I will tell him where to meet us then._

(10:36) **Awesome!**

  
Monday PM

(3:43) **Guess who I just had lunch with**

(3:56) Akaashi?

(3:59) **Not just Akaashi**

(4:00) **I've meet Suga!!!**

(4:03) Tell me you're crushing

(4:06) **I am!**

(4:07) **He's so lovely**

(4:07) **And the most important thing**

(4:08) **Akaashi looks so fucking happy**

(4:09) **I could cry**

(4:10) Dude that's awesome!!

(4:12) So they're officially dating now?

(4:13) **I don't know man I didn't wanted to ask**

(4:13) Well either way is fine

(4:14) **Yeah!!**

(7:26) **So halloween party**

(7:32) Oh right I'm gonna bring Kenma I hope that's alright

(7:34) **Of course**

(7:34) So halloween party

(7:35) **Costumes obviously**

(7:36) Obviously

(7:37) **Pizza?**

(7:37) Scary pizza!!

(7:38) **How can you make something as pure as pizza scary?**

(7:39) Just give it a scary face

(7:40) The cheese will do the rest

(7:41) **Alright if you say so**

(7:41) Scary pizza!!

(7:47) Dude you should have a horror movie on mute just playing in the background

(7:48) **Awesome idea man**

(7:48) Something old and black and white

(7:48) **Yaaas**

(7:53) **A shit tone of decoration**

(7:54) It's gonna be beautiful

  
Tusday AM

(11:09) _Hey would you be up to hanging out today and maybe go check out some stores ?_

(11:12) Sure do you have any stores in mind?

(11:14) _Haha yeah there's this one shop I want to check out that sells really spicy food. And one that apparently has great decoration stuff !_

(11:15) Alright neat should I pick you up?

(11:16) _Sure ! How about 4 ?_

(11:16) I'll be there

*

Tuesday PM

(2:05) **_Where are you?_**

(2:05) _**Iwa-chan wants to hang out**_

(2:05) _ **“Fucking finally catching up” he calls it**_

(2:05) **_Fucking Iwa-chan_**

(2:06) _ **I need you**_

(2:06) _ **As in by my side when I'll meet him**_

(2:06) **I'll be there**

(2:07) **You should wear your skirt**

(2:07) _ **You think so?**_

(2:08) **Absolutely**

(2:09) _**You're right I will look even more stunning than usually**_

(2:10) **Of course!**

*

(8:03) I hate studying

(8:03) This is my “I hate studying face”

(8:03) [Incoming file]

(8:06) **DUDE**

(8:09) What?

(8:10) **Reading glasses!!!**

(8:10) **How was I not informed about this?!**

(8:13) It never came up

(8:15) **But dude**

(8:15) **Holy fuck**

(8:16) **Never take them off**

(8:18) So you like them?

(8:19) **I'm swooning**

(8:20) Oh really?

(8:21) **Totally**

(8:28) [Incoming file]

(8:28) Here you can frame this so you can swoon every day

(8:32) **Don't tempt me**

(8:34) I would never

*

(9:21) _**You busy tomorrow afternoon?**_

(9:28) **That's when we're gonna meet him?**

(9:29) _**Yeah**_

(9:30) **I'll be there I promise**

(9:31) _ **Alright thank you Kou-chan**_

(9:32) **No problem**

*

(10:56) Night Boo

(11:23) **Good night love**

  
Wednesday AM

(9:56) _When do you plan on moving back in?_

(10:03) **Aww Akaashi do you miss me?**

(10:04) _The flat seems so empty._

(10:05) **Aww I miss you too**

(10:06) **Oikawa is doing better I guess it wont be long**

(10:07) **But we will actually meet up with Iwaizumi today so we'll see how this will turn out**

(10:07) _Alright, I'm looking forward to your chaos. Call me if either of you needs something_.

(10:08) **Will do!**

  
Wednesday PM

(5:08) _Any last thoughts ?_

(5:09) No lets do this I hope this isn't awkward for you

(5:10) _Of course not you worrywart ! It was my idea to start with !_

(5:11) _I actually think this is pretty cute !_

(5:12) Oh alright then thanks man

(5:14) _No problem !_

*

(9:32) Bro

(9:56) Bro

(10:34) Bro why did you leave me?

(10:35) I need your attention like once a day how dare you

(10:36) No but really is everything okay?

(11:59) Call me when if you're alright and you got the time

  
Thursday AM

(2:04) **You sure about the calling me thing?**

*

[Calling Bokuto]

**“I'll take that as a yes”**

“Dude are you alright?!”

**“Yeah it was just a rough day”**

“What happened?”

**“Ah well Iwaizumi, you know the guy Oikawa is in love with, wanted to finally catch up with Oikawa and I came along.”**

“So I'm taking it went badly?”

**“It did yeah. It started nicely with just us three.  Even Oikawa behaved. It was nice to see Iwaizumi again but then his girlfriend passed by and recognized him.”**

“Oh boy.”

**“Yeah. She seemed nice at first but then she saw the skirts.”**

“Skirts? As in plural?”

**“Well Oikawa had second thoughts so I put on one too. My balls froze off by the way even tho I wore shorts underneat.”**

“Dude don't get distracted!”

**“Right right. So she wasn't happy. And freaked out when Iwaizumi didn't saw a problem.”**

“Bless him.”

**“Yeah. So she said rather rude words and Iwaizumi apologized to her and left with her. Oikawa said that at least now he has a reason to hate her.”**

“Ouch.”

**“Yeah.”**

“And how is he now?”

**“Asleep. I ignored my phone till he was asleep I'm sorry if I worried you.”**

“Don't be sorry for that. Worrying about people dear to me is only natural.”

**“Yeah I guess you're right.”**

“So how are you?”

**“What?”**

“You were wearing one too so you received a few harsh words too.”

**“Nah I don't care. I told you wear what the fuck I want.”**

“Ah right you're a proud mess.”

**“Exactly.”**

“You dork.”

**“Nerd.”**

“Do you think you'll wear them again?”

**“No way dude way too cold.”**

**“...Stop laughing!”**

“Sorry that's just cute.”

**“Shut you mouth.”**

“Sorry sorry. You should sleep Boo.”

**“Yeah you too.”**

**“Good night love.”**

“Night my weirdo.”

**[Call disconnected]**

*

(9:41) I hate mornings

(9:45) **I can't even argue with you right now**

(9:48) **Sorry for keeping you up**

(9:50) It's alright

(9:53) Just another day in university

(9:54) **True**

(11:16) **I aced my test!**

(11:23) Math?

(11:26) **Yeah**

(11:29) Impressive

(11:32) **Haha thanks**

 

Thursday PM

(8:09) **Do you wanna tell me something?**

(8:10) I always wanna tell you something

(8:11) **Now is not the time to be smooth**

(8:11) **So tell me why Suga gave me a owl mug**

(8:13) Oh

(8:13) Haha do you like it?

(8:14) **Yeah it's freaking awesome but that's beside the point**

(8:15) **Dude why did you buy me a mug and had Suga give it to me**

(8:16) Well I saw it and it made me think of you so I got it for you

(8:16) Oh god was that weird?

(8:16) It was weird wasn't it

(8:17) **Maybe a little bit**

(8:17) **But not the bad kind of weird**

(8:17) **And it's a fucking awesome mug**

(8:18) I know right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people oh god. So what did you think ?


	8. Week eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I have a huge writing blog right now but this fic is a bit easier to write than the others so I guess you're lucky !!
> 
> Anyway thanks for the Kudos and comments you left here !! I had trouble finishing this chapter and read through your comments at least 3 times to stay motivated !!
> 
>  **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma
> 
> **_Bold and italics is Oikawa_ **  
> __  
> Italics and underlined is Sugawara __  
>   
>  **Bold and underlined is Iwaizumi**  
>   
> 

Friday AM 

(9:23) **I'm out of cereal**

(9:25) Gasp

(9:25) How will you survive the day then?

(9:26) **I'm not sure yet**

(9:26) **But the owl mug helps**

(9:28) Aww you really like it?

(9:29) **Yeah it's adorable af**

(9:30) I'm glad man

(11:23) **Any plans for tonight?**

(11:24) Actually yeah!

(11:25) Lev wants to go out and I can't say no to that child

(11:28) **What are you gonna do?**

(11:29) Well he has a crush on some bartender so we'll probably go there

(11:29) But they seem cool so it's gonna be great

(11:30) **Awesome  
**

Friday PM 

(4:35) My last class got canceled!!

(4:35) Time to laze around!!

(4:41) **I'm so jelly**

(4:44) Aww sugar your time will come

(4:45) **I have the weird urge to punch and hug you at the same time**

(4:46) I have that affect on people

(4:47) You know, I'm an asshole but I'm YOUR asshole

(4:49) **Dude you're far from an asshole**

(4:56) Don't say something so cheesy

(4:58) **Aww are you embarrassed?**

(4:59) Shut up

(5:00) I need to choose what I wear tonight

(5:03) **But you still have so much time**

(5:04) Lev is a fucking giant

(5:04) I need to look splendid to hide the fact that he's nearly two heads taller than me

(5:09) **Alright sure**

(5:09) **What do you have so far?**

(5:10) Black pants?

(5:11) **Oh wow you suck**

(5:14) Don't be rude

(5:21) **Nah just telling the truth**

(5:21) **You can't tell me you weren't close to just going with black pants and a white shirt**

(5:22) ...No

(5:23) **Hah you're a fucking loser**

(5:24) So rude so painful

(5:25) **I'm just messing with you nothing wrong with that combo**

(5:26) I know I know

(5:27) But what would you suggest

(5:31) **Man I don't know what's in your closet**

(5:32) **Maybe something checkered?**

(5:34) Oh I think I have red checkered pants!

(5:38) **Haha were you punk before you went grunge?**

(5:39) Har har har fuck you

(5:39) **Cute**

(5:49) **So red checkered pants with what else?**

(5:52) Black crop top and a black jacket?

(5:53) **Crop top?!**

(5:54) Why not?!

(5:54) **It's the middle of fucking october wear something warmer**

(5:56) Alright mum

(5:58) **You shut your mouth!**

(6:12) Found a shirt

(6:14) **Is it as pretty as the crop top?**

(6:17) You haven't even seen the crop top

(6:18) **That's doesn't answer my question**

(6:19) It's pretty enough

(6:21) **Show me**

(6:21) [Incoming File]

(6:24) **You dork**

(6:24) **Of course it's black**

(6:25) **I love it**

(7:11) **So when are you gonna head out?**

(7:24) Around 9 I guess?

(7:25) **Neat**

(7:27) Shower me in attention till I have to go

(7:28) **Kurooo**

(7:29) Yeah?

(7:29) **This is me giving you attention**

(7:30) You suck at it

(7:31) **Gasp**

(7:32) **How dare you**

(7:32) **I give you attention every day**

(7:34) **Fun fact: We've been talking for 2 months now**

(7:34) That's a surprise

(7:34) I thought more time passed

(7:35) **That's because we're true bros!!**

(7:35) Yeah!!

(9:43) **How's it going with Lev and the bartender?**

(9:45) Lev's making heart eyes

(9:46) They asked me how I can put up with him and I shrugged

(9:47) **Pure friendship**

(9:48) Obviously

(10:23) So a guy came up to me and used a terrible pickup line

(10:26) **What did he say?**

(10:28) “What size shoe you wear babyboy? I’m gonna guess size sexy!”

(10:31) **Hahaha omg**

(10:31) **It's not thaaat bad**

(10:32) It is

(10:33) Every pic up line is bad

(10:34) There is no good one

(10:36) **No I bet there are good ones**

(10:37) I'm calling bullshit

(10:38) **You'll see!!**

(10:40) Oh god please spare me

(10:56) So the bartender just smiled at Lev and called him an idiot

(10:57) And I think he just died

(10:58) But his last moments were happy

(10:59) **That's all that matters**

(11:12) **Can you touch me? I want to tell my friends I was touched by an Angel**

(11:14) What?

(11:15) **A pick up line!**

(11:15) **It's a cute one!**

(11:15) It's a weird one

(11:16) **Rude**

(11:23) **Do you have a band aid? Cause I scrapped my knees falling for you**

(11:25) Lame

(11:48) **If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one**

(11:48) **You'll like this one because you're a nerd**

(11:53) Hah

(11:54) **You like it!!**

(11:54) It's cute

 

Saturday AM 

(0:23) The bartender started responding to Lev

(0:23) Like little smirk and twinkle in the eyes kind or responding

(0:24) I am now third wheeling

(0:31) **Order food**

(0:31) **Food helps**

(0:39) Who the fuck orders food after midnight?

(0:43) **Hungry people?**

(0:45) I don't want to have a midnight snack

(0:49) **But food helps**

(0:54) I ordered a milkshake

(0:58) **Just a milkshake?**

(0:59) No they'll put booze into it

(1:00) **Best idea ever !!**

(1:45) **How's the milkshake?**

(1:47) Incredible

(1:48) **I want one too**

(1:50) Well that's too bad

(1:51) **Rude**

(10:34) **What’s a nice guy like you doing with a body like that?  
**

Saturday PM 

(1:21) What?

(2:59) **Not a good one?**

(3:21) What?

(3:32) **Bro don't tell me you don't remember**

(3:32) Pick up lines?

(3:34) **Yesss**

(3:39) Nah dude it was a bad one

(3:42) **Worth a try**

(3:42) Dork

(3:42) **Nerd**

(5:21) **You’re so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line**

(5:53) Too cheesy

(5:56) **Damn**

(6:02) **How did last night end anyway?**

(6:12) Lev swooned and stayed over at my place

(6:13) We stayed up and talked about his crush because we're middle-schoolers at heart

(6:15) **Oh wow**

(6:15) **Goals**

(6:17) Are you being sarcastic?

(6:18) **No way dude**

(6:18) **I want us to gossip and talk about our crushes at night too**

(6:21) **Wearing pajamas with cheesy prints and stuff**

(6:22) Please tell me you have owl pj's

(6:23) **Of course**

(6:24) Amazing

(6:26) But dude if we'd talk about our crushes we'd just talk about each other the whole time

(6:27) **Haha true**

(9:34) **I found a good one**

(9:41) Oh really?

(9:43) **Yeah!**

(9:46) Alright go ahead

(9:46) **I want our love to be like pi, irrational and never ending**

(9:47) You do know that I suck at math, don't you?

(9:47) **But it's so good**

(9:48) It's not bad I guess

(9:48) Nerdy

(9:49) It fits you quite well

(9:51) **I'm taking this as a compliment**

(9:51) Of course

(10:45) **Did you fart? Cuz you blew me away.**

(10:49) AHAHAHAHA

(10.49) WHAT THE SHIT

(10:49) Holy fuck

(10:49) This is so terrible

(10:49) It would totally work on me

(10:50) Fucking amazing

(10:52) **YOU LIKED IT!!**

(10:52) **Fucking nailed it**

(10:53) You win Boo

(10.53) I don't know what you win

(10:53) But boy did you win

(10:56) **Yaasss I'm the best!!!**

(10:56) **Did I make you swoon?**

(10:56) **I bet I made you swoon**

(10:57) Totally dude

(10:57) **Yeeeesss**

(11:23) Good night dork

(11:24) **Good night you nerd  
**   


Sunday AM 

(10:42) I think I'm really addicted to cereal

(10:54) **I KNOW you're addicted to cereal we talked about this**

(10:56) Maybe I should eat something else in the morning

(10:56) **Maybe just healthier cereal?**

(10:57) Like with fruits and shit?

(10:57) **Yeah**

(10:57) No fucking way

(10:58) My love for captain crunch mermaid edition is eternal

(10:58) **I feel like I should argue with you but I can't**

(10:58) Hah its because it's the best man

(10:59) Nothing better than crunchy mermaids in the morning

(10:59) **You're so weird man**

(11:01) You love it

(11:02) **Sure sure**

 

Sunday PM 

(5:38) Call me?

*

**[Calling Kuroo]**

“Hey.”

“ **Hey, you alright?”**

“...Yeah, just felt like talking to you.”

“ **We're always talking.”**

“I know but it's different this way. I like hearing your voice.”

“ **Oh wow that's cheesy.”**

“Yeah.”

“ **So what do you wanna talk about?”**

“...My home?”

“ **So something did happen.”**

“No. I just feel like sharing a bit.”

“ **Alright then tell me about your home.”**

“It's just me, my mum and my grandma. My mum's a kick ass woman.”

“ **That's not surprising.”**

“No really dude she would take no shit. One time when I was little there was this one situation where Kenma got bullied. So I protected him in my own way which was beating up the people who did the same to him. So my mum got called to school but the other parents didn't and she raged. In the end the principal apologized and called the other parents.”

“ **Fucking amazing.”**

“I know right?! My mum is incredible. When I told my grandma about it she patted my head and said 'good job'”

“ **Dude.”**

“Yeah. My grandma is this tiny cute woman but she actually swears like a sailor and told me to always fight back. She also has a mean right punch according to my grandpa.”

“ **No wonder you came out the way you are.”**

“Haha I guess. The two of them also adopted Kenma somehow as well.”

“ **Haha really?”**

“Yeah he lived across the street and they just started calling him their second child.”

“ **That's adorable.”**

“Yeah.”

“ **I feel like my parents did the same thing.”**

“Mhm?”

“ **With Akaashi. I meet him when he joined the volleyball club in his first year of high school. We were inseparable since then. My parents loved him right from the start.”**

“Oh that's awesome.”

“ **Yeah! My mum is crazy about him. Like do you remember the grey scarf he wore when you saw him?”**

“Yeah?”

“ **My mum made it for him!”**

“No way!”

“ **Yeah dude. She worked months on it. It was her graduation present to him and he wears it as soon as it gets cold enough.”**

“Sounds like he's also crazy about her.”

“ **Of course! Whenever she calls me he talks to her too. Even my dad is crazy about him. He always sends food for the both of us. They probably like him more than me!”**

“Haha Boo I doubt that.”

**“Yeah I'm just joking. I'm as crazy about my parents as they are about the both of us.”**

“That's a line I haven't heard before.”

“ **Haha I guess.”**

“So it wasn't exactly you and Akaashi against the rest of the world. It was you, Akaashi and your parents.”

“ **And my sister.”**

“You have a sister?”

“ **Yeah shes 16 and could probably beat me up.”**

“Oh really now?”

“ **Yeah she's been doing judo since she was little.”**

“Holy shit that's amazing.”

**“Yeah! I'm proud of her. When she was little Akaashi and I looked after her from time to time and she would put make up on us.”**

“Dude! Please tell me there are pictures!”

“ **I think so. I'll ask my mum to send me some.”**

“Bro, you're the best!”

“ **Haha thanks.”**

“ **Oh but she never picked up volleyball.”**

“Aww that's too bad.”

“ **Yeah she would make a great Wing Spiker.”**

“Really now? What was your position?”

“ **...Wing Spiker.”**

“ **Stop laughing!”**

“You're just saying that because it's your position! You're such a fucking nerd!”

“ **No she has the power to be a great ace!”**

“Well maybe she would be a great Middle Blocker too!”

“ **I bet that's just your position.”**

“...That doesn't matter!”

**“She's my sister she'd play my position!”**

“Maybe she would have played my position!”

“ **Wing Spiker!”**

“Middle Blocker!”

“ **Wing Sp-Argh!”**

“ **...What are you doing?!”**

“...What?”

“ **_No let's be serious. We all know that she could only be a setter!”_ **

“ **...”**

“Was...Was that Oikawa?”

“ **Yeah sorry he must have heard us and felt like adding his own opinion.”**

“...Please tell me he played volleyball too and just added his own position.”

“ **...That's exactly what he did.”**

“Pffft oh my god. What a loser!”

“ **That's Oikawa for you.”**

“I want him to be my homie.”

**“Don't worry he already loves you.”**

“Yes!”

“Tell him I love him too.”

**“Will do.”**

“...”

 **“** **...”**

“Dude.”

“ **Yeah?”**

“I can't wait to meet you and Oikawa and Akaashi.”

“ **They're looking forward to meet you too.”**

“...”

“ **And of course I am the most excited.”**

“Bro!”

“ **Bro!...Ah Oikawa cooked dinner I'll talk to you later!”**

“Bye Boo, enjoy your meal.”

“ **Thanks!”**

**[Call disconnected]**

*

(10:52) **Night Kuroo**

(11:13) Night Boo

 

Monday AM 

(9:21) You know there are people who actually enjoy mornings

(9:21) I don't think they're human

(9:22) **I don't mind mornings that much**

(9:24) GASP

(9:24) I TRUSTED YOU

(9:25) **I thought you hated mornings how can you already be so dramatic?**

(9:25) It's all your fault!

(9:26) You betrayed me!

(9:32) **Shhhh relax**

(9:32) **Have some cereal**

(9:34) I hate you

(9:34) **Nah dude you love me**

(9:36) True  


Monday PM 

(4:09) So I got a plant??

(4:10) Suga gave it to me

(4:10) I don't know what to do

(4:10) What if I kill it?

(4:23) **Bro chill**

(4:23) **What kind of plant is it?**

(4:23) I don't know?

(4:23) A green one?

(4:24) It's pretty?

(4:24) And tiny

(4:24) **Bro just send me a pic**

(4:25) [Incoming File]

(4:26) **Oh I know that one**

(4:26) **Water it like once a week and you're fine**

(4:27) Bro

(4:27) You're a lifesaver

(4:27) And a plant saver

(4:28) How do you even know this?

(4:28) **Akaashi always liked plants**

(4:28) **And so after some time I also liked them**

(4:29) **Our home is filled with plants**

(4:29) And they're like, you know, all alive?

(4:30) **Haha of course! Akaashi would cry if any of them dies**

(4:30) And you wouldn't?

(4:31) **Dude I gave them all names don't get me started**

(4:32) **If anything happens to them I would cry at least as much as I cried when I watched Still Life**

(4:32) Whoa dude

(4:33) It's like you and Akaashi have children

(4:34) **Can't even deny that**

(7:03) **Remember when you said Akaashi and Suga must be the prettiest couple?**

(7:17) Yeah?

(7:19) **I had dinner with them**

(7:19) **And I feel like I needed sunglasses**

(7:20) **They're so happy together**

(7:20) **There was no PDA but boy were they happy**

(7:21) **I'm glad Akaashi seems so cheerful**

(7:21) Yeah

(7:22) Dude

(7:22) They will say this about us when we meet

(7:23) They will be blinded by our awesomeness!!

(7:23) And our delightfulness!!

(7:24) **Bro**

(7:24) Bro

 

Tuesday AM 

(11:02) Dude

(11:13) **Yeah?**

(11:23) We'll meet in exactly a week!!

(11:24) **Oohhhh!!**

(11:34) **That's amazing!**

(11:35) I can't wait bro!

(11:37) **Me neither!**

(11:38) I can finally call you a nerd face to face

(11:39) **I can't wait  
**

Tuesday PM 

(4:08) Oh dude do you have a costume already?

(6:23) **Nah dude you?**

(6:43) Nope

(8:34) Dude what if we would, you know, get matching ones?

(8:39) **Bro!**

(8:39) **I'd love that**

(8:43) Awesome!

(8:44) **But what?**

(8:45) I don't know man

(8:46) **Mario and Luigi?**

(8:47) Hmm no I'm not feeling it

(8:56) Badman and Robin?

(9:03) **No that's not creative**

(9:35) Dude

(9:35) Dude dude dude

(9:36) But consider

(9:38) Kirk and Spock!

(9:41) **I don't want to hurt your feelings**

(9:42) **But I have never watched Star Trek**

(9:43) GASP

(9:44) Never talk to me or the entire enterprise crew again

(9:46) **But bro**

(9:48) Don't “but bro” me  


Wednesday AM 

(9:38) I have decided to watch Star Trek with you

(9:43) **Did you wake up with this thought?**

(9:46) Obviously

(9:47) **Dork**

(10:23) So are you gonna do it or not?

(11:03) **Do what?**

(11:23) Watch it with me

(11:28) **Oh that**

(11:28) **Sure**

(11:31) Really now?

(11:32) **Yeah**

(11:33) YEEESSS!!!!

(11:35) **You're adorable**

(11:35) Shut up  


Wednesday PM 

(4:19) How about angel and devil?

(5:35) **What?**

(5:52) Our costumes

(6:11) **Ooohhhh sure**

(6:11) **But who is the angel and who is the devil?**

(6:23) Ah I don't know man

(6:25) **You're the angel**

(6:25) You're the angel

(6:26) **Well shit**

(6:26) Hmm

(6:27) How about we'll ask Akaashi and Kenma who they think should be the devil

(6:28) **Oh good idea!**

*

(6:28) So Bokuto and I want matching costumes for the party

(6:29) And we're considering angel and devil

(6:29) But who's gonna be who?

(6:31) u're the devil 

(6:32) I want to be hurt

(6:32) But I can't

*

(6:28) **Akaashi!!**

(6:29) **I have a question!!**

(6:31) _What is it?_

(6:31) **Out of Kuroo and I who is the devil and who is the angel?**

(6:32) _I haven't met Kuroo yet._

(6:33) **Yeah but what does your gut say?**

(6:34) _You're but devils._

(6:35) **Haha I'll take that**

(6:35) **Thanks Akaashi!!**

(6:36) _You're welcome._

_*_

(6:40) Soo

(6:41) Kenma said I'm the devil

(6:42) **Akaashi's gut said we're both the devil**

(6:43) Well shit

(6:43) I feel like Akaashi's gut is right

(6:44) **Yeah me too**

(6:46) Let's look for another costume and come back to this if we can't find something else

(6:47) **Sure  
**   


Thursday AM 

(9:58) So today I put a banana into my cereal

(9:58) It wasn't bad

(9:58) But it made me feel weird

(10:03) **Oh wow**

(10:04) **You gotta apologize to captain crunch**

(10:05) **He trusted you**

(10:08) I know :(

(11:17) How about a disney characters

(11:26) **!!!!**

(11:26) **Dude**

(11:26) **Yes**

(11:27) **But they're all so great**

(11:27) I know right?

(11:28) You'd make a great Peter Pan

(11:30) **Who you wanna be?**

(11:30) **And I would be a great Peter Pan!  
**   


Thursday PM 

*

(2:04)  **Hey sorry again for the fucking mess a while ago**

(2:05) **I'm not the one you should apologize to even tho you've done it back then already anyway**

(2:06)  **I already apologized to him but he's ignoring me**

(2:06) **Yeah he needs some time**

(2:07)  **I know**

(2:08)  **I guess I just miss the little fucker**

(2:08)  **I miss you too by the way**

(2:09)  **You know you're my friend too and she was fucking rude to you too**

(2:09) **Just because you were wearing a fucking skirt**

(2:10) **I didn't even notice**

(2:10)  **I have no fucking clue why she reacted this bad**

(2:11)  **So sorry again**

(2:11) **Don't sweat it bro**

(2:12)  **Can we meet up this weekend?**

(2:12) **Alone?**

(2:10)  **Yeah I wanna sort everything out and fucking think it over**

(2:10) **And you want me to help me with that?**

(2:11)  **No I just want you there**

(2:12)  **That is if you want to**

(2:12) **Sure**

*

(4:34) Bro

(4:34) I wanna be a princess!!

(5:02) **Then I'll be one too**

(5:25) But who

(5:32) **How about Jasmine?**

(5:32) **You already have a crop top anyway**

(6:01) But not a blue one

(6:02) [Incoming File]

(6:02) I only have this one and a black one

(6:03) **Dude**

(6:03) **DUDE**

(6:04) **Holy fuck your belly button is pierced**

(6:04) Yup

(6:05) **Shit dude**

(6:05) **You fine af**

(6:06) Haha thanks

(6:07) **But**

(6:10) But?

(6:10) **Why would you wear a fucking crop top in october?**

(6:10) **Isn't it fucking cold?**

(6:12) No way dude

(6:12) They're fucking comfortable and the heater is on anyway

(6:13) **But dude**

(6:14) Don't but dude me

(6:14) You gotta try it before you can “but dude” me

(6:14) Like what do you even wear when you lazying ARUND ?

(6:18) **Uh well**

(6:18) **[Incoming File]**

(6:20) How boring

(6:22) **Well excuse me for not wearing a crop top when its fucking cold**

(6:23) Yeah excuse you for sucking

(6:24) **Rude**

(6:24) **But back to the original topic**

(6:24) **You'd be a great Jasmine!!**

(6:25) I know!!

(6:26) **You gotta be her!!**

(6:26) Yeah dude!

(6:27) **But who will I be?**

(6:27) I don't know

(6:34) Elsa?

(6:34) She has your hair color

(6:38) **But I don't wanna be Elsa**

(6:51) Then Kida? Also white hair

(7:02) **No the skirt is too short**

(7:02) **I'd freeze my balls off**

(7:05) Hmm

(7:09) Mulan?

(7:12) **Noo**

(7:15) Dude dude

(7:15) Ariel

(7:17) **!!!**

(7:17) **Yesss**

(7:17) **I'd be a pretty mermaid**

(7:20)Totally  
  
(7:58) **Alright where do I get a seashell bra?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Did you liked it ? Also there will be angst in the next chapter and I may or may not leave out an entire day just so you know
> 
> Edit: I haven't found a name for Boo's sister and Iwa's girlfriend yet so I'd be happy for suggestions


	9. Week nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's been nearly a month but I have good news!! From Typo to (B)romance turns one year this month yaayy !
> 
> Oh also I changed their ages so when they started talking both were 19 and right now Bokuto is 20 and Kuroo still 19
> 
>  
> 
>  **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma
> 
> **_Bold and italics is Oikawa_ **  
> __  
> _Italics and underlined is Sugawara ___  
>   
> **Bold and underlined is Iwaizumi**

Friday AM 

(9:20) **5 more days**

(9:28) Mhm?

(9:32) **We meet in 5 days**

(9:37) We could just ignore today and say it's already over

(9:39) **Not a good morning?**

(9:40) Headache

(9:40) **Oh shit that sucks love**

(9:41) **Don't get sick on me**

(9:43) Of course not

(11:32) Lev decided to help me put together a costume

(11:33) He said he can sew but I don't believe him

(11:34) It will be a fun night tho

(11:52) **Sounds like a great way to spend the evening**

(11:53) Yeah!

(11:54) **Oh are you gonna have pizza again?**

(11:55) Ah I hope we order some!!

(11:56) And maybe I can get Kenma to help too

(11:56) He needs a new costume anyway

(11:57) **What was the old one?**

(11:57) A ghost

(11:57) Dude just cut holes in an old blanket

(11:58) **Haha omg**

Friday PM 

(1:03) We're buying fabric and glitter

(1:04) Lev has found his calling

(1:05) The cashier looks slightly freaked out

(1:05) Which is understandable considering the giant man child in her store

(1:08) He just shouted through the entire store that I should check out the green beads

(1:12) **At least he's having fun**

(1:12) Very true

*

(3:04)  **Hey how do you feel about hanging out tomorrow?**

(3:05) **Sure you wanna grab a bite too?**

(3:06)  **Yeah sure**

(3:08)  **Lunch or dinner?**

(3:09) **Lunch sounds great**

(3:10)  **Alright I'll pick you up then**

(3:11) **Sweet**

*

(4:32) **I have decided to make my own seashell bra instead of buying one**

(4:46) Really?

(4:54) **Yeah Suga wanted to go shopping anyway so we went together**

(5:01) Found anything yet?

(5:02) **Yess!!**

(5:03) **I found the prettiest sparkly fish scale fabric you will ever see!!!**

(5:04) Oh really?

(5:05) **Yup and I wont show you because it has to be a surprise obviously**

(5:06) Obviously

(6:01) **I found perfect seashells**

(6:02) **Even prettier than Ariel's**

(6:03) I'm calling bullshit

(6:04) **Well have fun doing that while I'll look up how to actually make a bra**

(6:05) **And it will be the prettiest bra you've ever seen**

(6:05) **When you'll see it you'll swoon**

(6:06) **You'll be speechless!!**

(6:07) Well I'm surely looking forward to your bra then

(6:07) **What only my bra?!**

(6:07) **You wound me**

(6:09) No also your beefcake body

(6:10) **Rude**

(8:23) Lev brought his blue sweats

(8:23) “They'll fit” he said

(8:24) “They're gonna look just like Jasmine's” he said

(8:25) “You're smaller than me so it'll look perfect” he said

(8:27) Just look at this!!

(8:27) **NO DON'T SHOW ME!!**

(8:28) It has to be a surprise!!

(8:33) Ah right right

(8:33) **How tall is he even?**

(8:38) Over 2 fucking meters

(8:39) **Haha you're fucking tiny**

(8:40) Dude I'm taller than you

(8:41) **I don't mind being tiny**

(8:41) **But you do haha**

(8:41) **Also maybe I'm older**

(8:41) We're the same age Bo

(8:43) **Well when is your birthday?**

(8:44) November 17th you?

(8:44) **Hah I'm older!!!**

(8:44) **September 20** **th**

(8:45) Damn

(8:46) **Hahahaha**

(8:47) Shut up

(8:48) **Never!!**

(9:23) Lev just said that he has a red wig somewhere you can borrow it if you want

(9:23) Don't ask why he has one to begin with tho

(9:24) **Haha sure**

(9:25) **Tell him thanks but my mum already send me hers**

(9:28) Did you tell her you'll be Ariel for halloween

(9:32) **Yup**

(9:33) What did she say?

(9:34) **She said I'll complain the whole day about freezing my balls off**

(9:35) Sounds about right

(9:36) **Normally yeah but not this time!**

(9:37) **I'm gonna wear green sweats under the fish tail so my volleyballs will be all warm and comfortable**

(9:38) Oh wow

(9:38) And stop saying volleyballs

(9:49) **I know I'm a genius**

(9:49) **Also: Volleyballs**

(9:50) You rude little shit

(9:51) **You love me**

(10:27) **How's the costume coming along?**

(10:45) We're done!

(10:45) It's really sparkly

(10:46) We're working on Kenma's costume now

(10:46) I wont allow him to be a ghost again

(10:47) We're currently making him a tail and ears

(10:48) He'll be the tiger to my jasmine

(10:49) **Oh you mean Rajah!!**

(10:53) I love that you know the name

(10:54) **Hehe**

(10:55) **Is he alright with the costume?**

(10:56) Yeah he even paused his game to join us

(10:57) Right now he's painting stripes on an old orange sweater

(10:59) **Oh that's neat!!**

(11:00) Yeah!

(11:31) We're done!!

(11:33) **Yaayy!!**

(11:36) You're gonna love our costumes I can't wait to show you

(11:39) I can't wait to see you

(11:39) **Me neither**

 

Saturday AM 

(10:22) **4 more days**

(10:21) **Or 3 days depending on your mood this morning**

(10:24) 4

(10:25) I had cereal with Lev nothing can go wrong

(10:26) We're going out later to get a wig

(10:26) Also stuff for his costume

(10:29) **What's his costume?**

(10:30) A lion

(10:31) But a sexy lion™ apparently

(10:31) **A sexy lion?**

(10:31) Well the place were his crush works has a special halloween event

(10:31) So he wants to shine

(10:31) Boy gotta glow up

(10:32) **Oh that's understandable**

(10:33) But nothing can be more handsome than two disney princesses

(10:34) **Obviously**

(11:02) So what you gonna do today?

(11:05) **Ah I forgot to tell you!!**

(11:06) **I'm meeting Iwaizumi for lunch**

(11:07) Alone?

(11:09) **Yeah**

(11:10) **Afterwards I'll go grocery shopping for the party!!**

(11:10) Have fun dude

(11:14) **Heh thanks you too!!**

*

(11:58)  **Hey you ready?**

(11:59) **Yeah you coming?**

(11:59)  **Yea**

*****

Saturday PM 

(1:48) Lev's costume is done

(1:48) It actually looks good I can't believe it

(2:21) I got Kenma orange sneakers

(2:21) Look at them they're so cool

(2:22) [Incoming File]

(4:57) **You know his shoe size?**

(4:58) Sure

(4:58) **Neat**

(5:03) **They look cute**

(5:05) **Great color**

(5:06) **Yea**

(5:07) **Did you find a wig?**

(5:07) Yess

(5:12) How was lunch?

(5:15) **Pretty fun**

(5:16) **Iwaizumi started rethinking some things**

(5:16) Good things or bad things?

(5:16) **Good things**

(5:17) Ah I'm glad then

(5:18) **Yeah**

(5:18) **He's gonna have a break with his girlfriend and is considering breaking up with her  
**

(5:19) **Oikawa is his best friend so he wont tolerant him being treated badly**

(5:21) That's good he seems like a great dude

(5:21) **Yeah I really missed him!**

(5:22) **You'll meet him too**

(5:23) **I feel like you'll get along just fine**

(5:23) Really now?

(5:24) **Yeah he's like the ultimate bro!**

(5:25) Sounds dope!

 

Sunday AM 

(10:38) 2 more days

(10:41) **2 more days**

(11:37) Oh right did you finish the seashell bra?

(11:37) **Yeah**

(11:38) Is it stable?

(11:39) **I guess so? Afraid of me flashing you?**

(11:41) Never

(11:43) But I don't want to destroy your hard work when we finally hug

(11:44) **Bro you can destroy all my seashell bras if I get a hug from you for it**

(11:45) Bro!

Sunday PM 

(5:04) **Akaashi has no costume**

(5:05) **Any idea who he could be**

(5:38) Snow white!!

(5:51) **That would be perfect for him!!**

(5:52) **But hard to get last minute**

(5:53) Uh an angel?

(5:54) No wait a sim!!

(5:55) Just put the symbol on a headband and you're done!!

(5:56) **!!!**

(5:58) **That's fucking perfect**

(5:59) **Thanks Kuroo!!**

(6:00) You're welcome

(6:23) **He says thanks**

(6:25) **[Incoming File]**

(6:34) Oh it looks great!!

(8:44) **Oh right here**

(8:44) **[Incoming File]**

(8:44) **[Incoming File]**

(8:49) Gasp

(8:49) You both look so adorable!!

(8:50) I love that your sister put your hair in two ponytails

(8.50) The yellow ribbons looks cute

(8:51) The blue eyeshadow suits you both

(8:51) **Thank you haha it was a fun day**

(8:52) This will be my new phone background

(8:53) **Really?**

(8:54) Definitely

(8:55) It's tiny you how can I not?!

(8:56) A baby beefcake

(8:57) **The beginning of these guns!!**

(8:57) Are you flexing right now?

(8:58) **Obviously**

(8:59) Nerd

(8:59) **Dork**

 

Monday AM 

(8:21) **One more day**

(9:31) I'm so giddy

(9:31) Also why were you up so early?

(9:36) **I have no idea**

(9:37) **I just woke up**

(9:37) **So I got up and annoyed Oikawa**

(9:41) Sweet sweet revenge

(9:44) **But not as sweet as meeting you**

(9:45) Aww bro

(9:46) Don't be so cute so early in the morning

(11:30) **Oikawa refuses to tell me what his costume will be**

(11:39) I bet it's an alien

(11:42) **Or an astronaut**

(11:43) Wanna bet?

(11:43) **Another coffee?**

(11:44) No I was thinking about dinner

(11:44) **Romantic dinner or bro dinner?**

(11:45) Obviously both

(11:45) Bromance dinner!

(11:46) **Deal**

(11:46) Deal

Monday PM 

(3:21) **Alright so the party will start at 9 pm**

(3:21) **I'll send you the address when I'm home**

(3:45) Sure

(8:12) **[Incoming Location Pin]**

(8:16) Oh it's not that far away

(8:17) We'll probably walk there

(8:18) I can't believe I haven’t meet you by accident wtf

(8:19) **It's because we're fated to meet each other as disney princesses!!**

(8:20) That has to be it bro

 

Tuesday AM 

(9:34) **0 DAYS!!!**

(9:35) **I'm so excited!!**

(9:36) I can't believe I finally get to see you

(9:37) **Yess!!**

(9:38) I'm so happy

(9:38) **Me to**

Tuesday PM 

(4:23) **Alright so everything is set up**

(4:24) **Now we just gotta prepare the food**

(4:24) **I'm glad Suga volunteered to help**

(5:23) We can come earlier and help you know

(5:48) **Nooo you need to be fashionable late**

(5:48) **But not too late!!**

(5:49) Everything you want Bo

(9:00) **It begins!!**

(9:01) **Don't tell the others but I'm more excited about you than the other guests**

(9:02) Aww your gonna break Kenma's heart

(9:03) **Don't say that omg!!**

(9:04) **Kenma is my homie you know that!!**

(9:05) Yeah I know Bo just teasing

(9:12) **Oh my could you be nervous?!**

(9:12) Taking a math test is less nerve wrecking

(9:14) **Ah shit now I'm nervous too**

(9:15) Shit

(9:16) **Shit**

(9:23) We'll start moving as soon as Kenma got dressed

(9:26) **Alright see you soon**

(9:26) **Oh shit I'm going to see you soon!**

(9:26) **Now I'm embarrassed**

(9:26) Please stop talking

(9:27) I'm so nervous

(9:28) **Ahhh me too**

(9:53) **Don't be too late**

(9:54) **You can't be too fashionable!!**

(10:03) **Bro?**

(10:16) **Where are you?**

(10:21) **Are you alright?**

(10:24) **Did something happen?**

(10:34) **If you were too nervous that's alright I understand**

(10:54) **Just tell me if you're save**

(11:23) **[Calling Kuroo]**

(11:35) **[Calling Kuroo]**

(11:48) **I'm actually considering calling the police  
  
**

Wednesday AM 

(0:00) **I'm going crazy over here**

(1:03) **[Calling Kuroo]**

(2:34) **Please call me whenever you can**

(4:14) **I can't sleep this is fucking ridicules I'm so fucking worried about you**

(6:56) **Please be alright**

(9:12) **A friend suggested that maybe you were just catfishing me or something but honestly I doubt that**

(9:19) **You're too dorky to be fake**

Wednesday PM 

(3:18) **I can't even swallow food this is stupid**

(6:54) **Please be alright  
  
**

Thursday AM 

(10:01) hey this is kenma i'm sorry for not contacting you sooner

(10:01) i just got our phones back

(10:02) we had a car incident

(10:03) **Is Kuroo alright?!**

(10:03) i wouldn't say alright but he'll manage

(10:04) he's getting surgery right now

(10:04) well his second one

(10:06) **His second one?!**

(10:06) yea

(10:07) i'll contact you if I hear something new

(10:08) **Ah shit I'm so sorry how are you?**

(10:10) a few bruises and a broken arm and a cracked rip

(10:10) **Holy shit I don't know what to say except I'm sorry**

(10:12) it's fine

(10:12) kuroo got it worse but he'll survive

(10:12) **How bad is it?**

(10:14) they haven't told me much i'm sorry

(10:15) **Oh no that's alright thank you for letting me know**

(10:15) **I'm glad you're alright enough to text and well not getting surgery right now**

(10:15) **I hope you both get better soon**

(10:16) thanks

*

(11:23) **Hey I know you can't read this now and probably not for a while because god knows what happened to you**

(11:24) **And I already blowed up your phone but yeah I hope you're better soon**

(11:24) **I hope you can go back to your dorky self soon**

Thursday PM 

(11:23) **I miss you**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be angst *finger guns away*


	10. Week ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is four months late with star bucks*

Friday AM 

(11:12) **Hey how are you today?**

(11:28)  kuroo's seems to be doing better but I still haven't seen him 

(11:31) **And how are you Kenma?**

(11:35)  me 

(11:37) **Yeah you**

(11:38)  ah 

(11:39)  fine I guess 

(11:39) **I'm glad!!**

(11:41)  aren't u worried about Kuroo 

(11:42) **Of course I am. I'm worried shitless about him tbh**

(11:43) **But I also worry about you**

(11:44)  really? 

(11:45) **Yeah, I see you as a friend after all**

(11:45)  a friend? 

(11:46) **Yup**

Friday PM 

(5:46) _Did you clean the whole flat by yourself?_

(5:47) **Of course it was my party after all**

(5:47) _Our party. Where are you right now?_

(5:50) **At Oikawa's?**

(5:51) _No you're not. Do not lie to me Bokuto-san._

(5:55) **Alright I'm out**

(5:55) _Out where?_

(5:57 **) I don't know out? Just walking**

(5:58) _Alright, stay save. I'll be preparing dinner for us now._

(5:59) **Thanks Akaashi**

(6:00) _No need to thank me  
_

Saturday AM 

(2:23) Did you know that surgery makes you throw up

(2:23) I heard of it but I never knew it would happen to me

(2:24) They gave me this bag that let's you see how much you spilled out

(2:24) Well it's for the doctor to see but that's not the point

(2:24) I'd tell you my record but that's gross

(2:25) Let me tell you that it's pretty high tho

(2:26) **Fucking shit Kuroo**

(2:26) **I was so worried about you**

(2:26) **What happened?!**

(2:31) I got hit by a car

(2:31) Broke something in my leg

(2:31) I mean I broke other things too but lets focus on the leg

(2:32) Quite a mess let me tell you

(2:33) I'm a cyborg now

(2:34) **How painful is it?**

(2:37) Oh it's fine now

(2:37) They put me on medication

(2:37) The good kind of medication ;)

(2:39) **You're impossible**

(2:39) **I'm so glad you're alive**

(2:39) **God I was so worried**

(2:41) Bro...

(2:42) **You should sleep**

(2:43) **You need it**

(10:21) My costume got shredded

(10:22) **Excuse me?**

(10:23) My Jasmine costume!

(10:24) They had to cut my sweet sparkly pants apart to reach my legs

(10:24) We worked so hard on them :(

(10:25) **I don't know what to say**

(10:25) Me neither it's a real tragedy

Saturday PM 

(3:12) I don't like this

(3:19) **The hospital or the pain?**

(3:20) Both

(3:21) I hate all this people touching me and staring at me like I'm some sort of freak

(3:21) **They're trying to do their job**

(3:21) **To help you heal in the best way possible**

(3:26) I know..

(3:27) But that only makes it worse

(3:28) **How?**

(3:28) I know they're just trying to help me so I feel bad for being mad

(3:30) **Oh you're in a lot of pain of course you're mad**

(3:31) **There's nothing wrong with reacting like this**

(3:37) I guess

(8:19) Are you busy right now?

(8:25) **Nope**

*****

**[Calling Bokuto]**

“So Lev cried when I told him my costume didn't survive.”

“ **Really now?”**

“Yeah.”

 **“** **...”**

“Oh right his costume worked apparently.”

“ **The sexy lion?”**

“Yup his crush kissed him and now they have a date planned for next week.”

“ **Oh wow.”**

“Yeah look at him go.”

 **“** **...”**

“...”

“Bro?”

“ **...Yeah?”**

“Are you alright?”

“ **Huh? You know that you're the one in the hospital, right?”**

“Yeah but you're worrying me.”

“ **Oh really now?”**

“Yeah.”

“ **Ah... I guess I'm just tired.”**

“Oh alright...I'll talk to you later then.”

“ **Ah sure.”**

“Good night Bo.”

“ **Night.”**

**[Call disconnected]**

***  
**

Sunday AM 

(9:12) Bokuto!!

(9:12) EMERGENCY

(9:15) **What?**

(9:16) There's no cereal!!

(9:16) The hospital does not serve captain crunch for breakfast!!

(9:16) **Well what did you expect?**

(9:17) Captain crunch for breakfast obviously

(9:17) **It's a hospital**

(9:18) But I'm addicted

(9:18) **I bet they can help you get rid of that problem  
**

(9:19) Gasp

(9:19) The audacity

(9:23) **How are you feeling?**

(9:23) Weird

(9:25) **Weird?**

(9:26) Yeah it's kinda numb

(9:26) Like white sounds but in my body

(9:27) **I'm sorry**

(9:28) Not your fault

(9:32) **I guess**

Sunday PM 

(5:04) Entertain me

(5:05) **Akaashi has been cooking a lot lately**

(5:05) Is he good at it?

(5:06) **Oh yeah it's pretty good**

(5:06) **Oikawa might never leave**

(5:07) Do you want him to leave?

(5:08) **Haha no but maybe a bigger flat would be better then**

(5:08) **He needs a lot of room after all**

(5:09) You could move to a house

(5:09) Kenma and I could join you

(5:12) **Sounds nice**

(5:13) Heh yeah

Monday AM

(8:02) Another day without captain crunch

(8:04) **Go back to sleep**

(8:05) Alright

Monday PM 

(5:02) So Lev came over today

(5:02) He brought me games and other stuff to keep me entertained

(5:03) And of course stuff for Kenma but I think he'll be released soon

(5:14) **Really?**

(5:15) Yea he hates the hospital and wants to leave as soon as possible

(5:15) Can't blame him tbh

(5:16) He even offered to stay here with me but I told him to leave

(5:19) **How nice**

(5:21) Yeah I love him after all

(8:45) Bro?

(8:49) **Yea?**

*

**[Calling Bokuto]**

“So I've been thinking...”

“ **Hello to you too love.”**

“Heh, hello Bo."

“ **So you've been thinking?”**

“Yeah. After all our plans to meet got interrupted by a car”

“ **...That's true.”**

“So...”

“ **Yeah?”**

“I still want to meet you!”

“ **Really?”**

“Of course! But not while I'm stuck here.”

“ **Understandable.”**

“I just want us to be on even grounds you know? I don't want to be bound to my bed when I can see your dorky face for the first time in real life. Don't get me wrong pictures are always appreciated but I'd enjoy the real deal a lot more.”

“ **Haha sure I'll make sure to send you some pictures later.”**

“Glad you picked up on that.”

“ **But yeah I get it bro. We'll wait till you're all better.”**

“Alright."

“So tell me about the outside world now.”

“ **Sure, so Akaashi decided that it was time for me to come back home and not just come when he calls me.”**

“He missed you!”

“ **Yeah I guess so. So now Oikawa pretty much lives with us I guess.”**

“Where does he even sleep?”

“ **My bed?”**

“With or without you?”

“ **Depends.”**

“On what?”

“ **Well sometimes I sleep in mine, sometimes in Akaashi's and sometimes on the couch.”**

“Really now?”

“ **Yeah sure.”**

“Oh wow that's nice.”

“ **Haha I guess. Oikawa just dislikes sleeping alone and Akaashi doesn't really care either way.”**

“What about you?”

“ **What about me?”**

“Do you prefer sleeping alone or with someone?”

“ **Ah it depends on my mood I guess but most of the time I like sleeping with someone. It's all warm and cozy”**

“Oh alright.”

“ **How about you?”**

“Ah I don't care either way both sides have their benefits...Ah but cuddles are always a bonus.”

“ **True.”**

“Ah I'm getting sleepy...”

“ **Then you should sleep.”**

“Yeah...Good night Bokuto.”

 **“** **Good night."**

**[Call disconnected]  
**

*

Thuesday AM

(11:04) It hurts

(11:05) **Please call a nurse if it's bad**

(11:08) No it's alright

(11:13) **I'm sorry you have to endure this**

(11:16) Not your fault

Thuesday PM 

(2:41) I'm bored

(3:09) **Well shit**

(3:12) I know right

(3:13) :(

(3:15) **Please don't**

(3:16) :((

(3:17) **What do you want me to do?**

(3:19) Come and pick me up

(3:20) **No**

(3:21) Alright send me a picture then

(3:23) **What kind of picture?**

(3:24) Surprise me ;)

(3:26) **[Incoming File]**

(3:26) Aww look at tiny you and tiny Akaashi

(3:27) You look so innocent!

(3:29) **There's noting innocent about high school boys**

(3:29) True

Wednesday AM 

(10:22) I wanna get out of here !!

(10:34) Save me!

(11:28) Brooo

Wednesday PM 

(1:34) Fuck equal grounds just get me from here

(1:59) **You know you don't mean that**

(2:00) But it's so boring

(2:01) And so itchy

(2:02) And it hurts sometimes

(2:04) **How bad is it?**

(2:05) I don't know?

(2:05) Bad?

(2:05) It's probably worse because I'm stuck here

(2:06) Can't you just come over please

(2:06) Lift me up with your beefcake arms and fucking kidnap me?

(2:07) Please?

(2:09) **You know I'd love that**

(2:09) **But you were serious when you said you wanted to meet on equal grounds**

(2:09) **So we'll wait**

(2:10) I hate you

(2:13) **Bro you don't mean that**

(2:16) I don't

(2:17) **Dork**

(2:18) Nerd

(4:13) Kenma left me :(

(4:14) Now I'm all alone :((

(4:16) **I thought you wanted him to go home as soon as he can?**

(4:17) Well duh

(4:18) He shouldn't stay with me if this place makes him anxious

(4:18) But I'm still gonna miss him tho

(4:19) **Understandable**

(4:21) **But he's gonna visit you at least**

(4:22) True

Thursday AM

(9:32) I had a good night sleep and came to the decision that I still don't care about equal grounds and want you to come and pick me up

(9:33) Also bring cereal please I'm dying

(10:19) **No**

(10:23) Urghh

(10:23) Why are you like this

(10:24) **I could ask you the same thing**

Thursday PM 

(6:45) How about now?

(6:48) **For fucks sake Kuroo I said no**

(6:48) But why

(6:49) **Because i said so**

(6:49) You know what?

(6:51) Fuck you I want Oikawa

(6:52) **Excuse me?**

(6:53) If you wont come I want Oikawa to come

(6:53) I bet he'll rescue me

(6:54) **Oikawa can't come**

(6:56) Why not? I like him he likes me we're technically married

(6:57) **What the fuck Kuroo**

(6:57) **Are you serious**

(6:57) Yes

(6:58) I want Oikawa

(6:59) **No you know what I'm not fucking doing this right now  
**

*****

**[Incomming Call Kuroo]**

**  
** *

 **(7:00)** Don't you ignore me

*****

**[Incomming Call Kuroo]**

“ **What?!”**

“Why are you so mad?!”

“ **Why are you behaving like a piece of shit?!”**

“Excuse me?!”

“ **Why are you acting so impossible?! Actually no I know why.”**

“Bokuto.”

 **“** **...”**

“Bokuto talk to me.”

“ **What?”**

“Why are you so mad? It's not like I'm acting different than usually...You've been acting weird for a while now. It's not like you're the one who's been hit by a car.”

“ **I know-Well I-I don't really. Fuck.”**

“What?”

“ **I can't fucking take this alright!”**

“What are you even talking about?”

“ **You! You're just..just so infuriating! And I know I have no right to be mad because you're injured and it's all my fault but I-I can't take this shit anymore.”**

“...Bokuto? Are you crying...?”

 **“** **...”**

“...Just tell me what's going on...please.”

 **“** **...”**

“ **I was so worried, alright! You just disappeared and I didn't knew what to do. How to react. I couldn't take it! Feeling so helpless....I couldn't do shit because I was so worried. You could have died and I wouldn't have known! Who would've even told me? And n-now..now you're so casual about it and pressuring me to meet..Like it's nothing! Like it's just easy peasy lemon squeezy!”**

“Bo...”

“ **...Maybe! Maybe you don't care about even grounds but I do! I-I don't wanna see you suffering and in pain just because I invited you to my stupid fucking party and got you hurt. I already know that it's all my fault I don't want to have to actually see it too. But sure go see Oikawa! I bet he'll do a great job at keeping you fucking entertained!”**

 **“** **...”**

“Bokuto...”

“ **No! Fuck...I shouldn't have said anything.”**

“Do you...Do you really think this is your fault?”

“ **Of course it is!”**

“Why would you even think that for a moment?”

“ **I invited you? I probably distracted you on your way to my place and got you hurt.”**

“No? Some driver did not pay attention to the traffic and missed a red traffic light. I shoved Kenma away when I noticed that he didn't slow down so I got most of the blow? Luckily they weren't driving over the speed limit...”

 **“** **...”**

“I'm so sorry.”

“ **What why?”**

“I didn't consider your feelings at all. I just focused on mine and didn't think about yours at all. I should have asked right away what was wrong god I'm such an idiot. And I actually felt like something was off...no wonder you were so distant...”

“ **...Well you did ask but I lied.”**

“...Don't do that again...”

“ **...I'll try.”**

“...”

**“...”**

“We'll postpone our glorious meeting till you're ready and when I can walk again.”

“ **Sounds good.”**

“I still want to meet Oikawa tho.”

“ **You're kidding right?”**

“A little bit.”

“ **I hate you.”**

“No you don't.”

“ **No I don't.”**

“You obviously love me.”

 **“.**.. **I do.”**

“...”

“...Ahaha I should probably sleep now or something the medications are making me sleepy again.”

 **“** **...”**

 **“** **...Sure good night Kuroo.”**

“Good night Bo.”

**[Call disconnected]**

*

(7:47) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(7:48) kuroo wtf 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs* It's 1 am and this is not beta read


	11. Week eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over half a year later and you thought this fic was dead, hah!
> 
> Listen I have at least a good excuse for the first few months of not updating. I was trying to get into art school so I worked non stop on my portofolio (and got accepted !!!!)  
> The rest is just me missing motivation ? I mean I pretty much fell out of haikyuu. I still love the characters but that's about it.  
> Other than that I just feel like the ratio between kudos and comments on this fic is just demotivation most of the time and I spend a lot of time asking myself if it wouldn't be better to just not post the chapters public and just open the fic for my friends and people who comment frequently because I can see that they actually care a lot about this fic and the hard work I put in here. But yeah till i make a dedcision have this
> 
> (Also please note that the rating went up. In this one they just talk about sexual stuff but if you're uncomfortable with that be warned)

Friday AM 

(10:34) So Bokuto lowkey confessed to me???!!!

(10:39)  what 

(10:42) Bokuto, you know the apple to my pie, confessed to me

(10:42) In a really lowkey way

(10:45) well if he's the apple to your pie I don't really see a problem with this  
  
(10:48) Uh

(10:49) You're right fam

(10:49) but 

(10:49) But we're not going to meet till my leg is healed and that will take a while

(10:50)  so 

(10:50) God Kenma why are you like this

(10:50) It's gonna be fucking awkward???

(10:51)  you two had it coming anyway 

(10:51) ???

(10:51) o h c'mon you pretty much feel in love when he told you he wants to go to the beach 

(10:52) No??

(10:53) you offered to take him 

(10:54) Yeah because the beach is fucking great

(10:54)  okay so what about the time he called you love and you freaked out 

(10:54) It was cute???

(10:54)  my point 

(10:54)  but alright what about a while ago when he helped you plan tsukki's birthday 

(10:54) Yeah alright sure that was really great

(10:56)  no wait I got it you fell for with him when he told you that captain crunch mermaid edition is his favorite cereal 

(10:56) I can't deny that

(10:56)  so yeah you love him he loves you everything is well 

(10:57)  and you're young stupid idiots so it's gonna be awkward either way so stop freaking out 

(10:58) Kenma I love you so much do you know that?

(10:59)  ditto 

 

Friday PM

(8:31) **So did I scare you off or are you dying?**

(9:51) As if you'd be able to scare me off

(9:56) **Pretty sure I can do that**

(9:56) Okay no

(9:56) Listen to me

(9:56) **Sure?**

(9:56) So you like me right?

(9:59) **...Yeah?**

(9:59) Good because once I can move my leg and can finally look into your stupid face I intend to date the shit out of you

(9:59) **Uh**

(10:00) Uh?

(10:01) **You're weirdly aggressive about this**

(10:01) I got good advice from Kenma

(10:01) **And that would be?**

(10:02) We're stupid losers and it's gonna be awkward either way so just go for it

(10:02) **Uh**

(10:02) UH?!

(10:03) **As in “go for it” go for it?**

(10:03) Well I want to meet you first duh

(10:04) But we could count our first meeting as a date

(10:04) Of course only if you want that

(10:04) Otherwise we can just meet as two friends?

(10:04) Or acquaintances?

(10:05) **Kuroo chill**

(10:05) **I'd like that a lot**

(10:05) **As in going on a date**

(10:06) Really?

(10:06) **Of course man**

(10:07) Alright yeah cool

(10:07) Cool cool cool

(10:07) **You're adorable**

(10:08) Shut up

(10:09) So do you have any plans for tonight?

(10:09) **Nah  
**

*

**[Incoming Call]**

 

“Hey”

 **“** **Hello to you too”**

“What would you draw on my cast?”

 **“** **What?”**

“Well we probably wont meet while I'm still wearing it so I want to know.”

 **“** **Or you could draw what I'll describe so that it's actually on there.”**

“Aw Boo I knew there was a reason why I kept you around.”

 **“** **My stunning good looks?”**

“That's just a bonus.”

 **“** **My muscular arms?”**

“They're just a really really good bonus.”

 **“** **Well shit. Do you got a pen?”**

“Yeah sure let me just.... Alright got it!”

 **“** **So of course you gotta start with an owl!”**

“Duh.”

 **“** **Got it?”**

“Wait, how do you even draw them?”

 **“** **I don't know just do it man?”**

“Shh! I need to concentrate!”

" **Alright.”**

“Shhh!!

**“...”**

“...”

**“...”**

“Alright got it what's next?”

 **“** **A cat!”**

“Alright!”

 **“** **No wait make it bro fist the owl!”**

“...The owl has no fists tho.”

**“Fuck.”**

“Fuck indeed.”

 **“** **Can you make them hold hands then?”**

“Probably let me try...”

 **“** **...”**

“...”

 **“** **You know those scribble noises are weirdly soothing.”**

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

 **“** **You're not?”**

“No I'm having the time of my life. The only thing left for eternal bliss is cereal.”

 **“** **I feel like you should talk about this with your doctor.”**

“No way they'd never let me go.”

 **“** **True.”**

“...”

“....Alright done what now?”

 **“** **Draw a flower.”**

“Just a flower?”

 **“** **Yup.”**

“Done.”

 **“** **Another one.”**

“...Sure.”

 **“** **Oh! Draw a phone over us!”**

“And a heart around if?”

 **“** **I'm glad you understand me so well.”**

“Me too.”

 **“** **Oh you need to draw an UFO for Oikawa!”**

“Damn straight!”

 **“** **...”**

“....”

“What about Akaashi?”

 **“Oh** **wow let me think...rice balls!”**

“Rice balls?”

 **“** **He's a strong eater.”**

“Altight sure.”

 **"** **Give them a face with like sparkles and eyebrows on fleek.”**

“Hell yeah Boo.”

 **“** **What about a DS for Kenma? Or like another kitty.”**

“Already working on it!”

 **“** **You know there wont be much room left for our other friends.”**

“I bet they'll understand.

 **“** **Just tell them it's my fault if the complain.”**

“You know I would have done so either way.”

 **“** **Yeah because you're a little shit.”**

“Well duh, you wouldn't want me any other way tho.”

 **“** **That's probably true. You need to send me a picture!”**

“Nope, I'll show you when we meet.”

 **“** **But your cast will probably off?”**

“So what? I'll just show you the picture on my phone.”

 **“** **Wow rude.”**

“Deal with it. What's next?”

 **“** **Dude we gotta add stuff that matches our adventures.”**

“So like... a dinosaur?”

 **“** **Damn right my man.”**

“Luckily I have the shape down perfectly.”

 **“** **You're a true dinosaur champion.”**

“Hell yeah.”

 **“** **...”**

“...How about captain crunch?”

 **“** **You have no reference tho?”**

“Baby I don't need reference for captain crush.”

 **“** **I don't know if I should feel excited because you called me baby or cry because you'll never like me as much as you like captain crush.”**

“Sorry my love for captain crush is eternal but luckily they don't mind sharing.”

 **“** **...Sharing... you?”**

“Yup.”

“...Stop laughing!”

 **“** **Wow...You think the good captain would be fine with you having two lovers?”**

“Sure thing love, he's all about bringing happiness to the people.”

 **“** **And that happiness being you?”**

“Well I sure hope so.”

 **“** **Can't deny that but your still a fucking dork.”**

“Nerd.”

**[Call disconected]**

 

*

 

Saturday AM 

(10:11) So I've been thinking

(10:43) **Oh dear**

(10:46) If by any chance you end up at the same hospital than me would you meet me?

(10:48) **That's actually a good question**

(10:48) Probably? I mean we'd pretty much be in the same situation

(10:49) **You know even grounds and all that**

(10:50) Yeah my thoughts exactly

(10:51) I'm not saying that I want you to end up here tho!!

(10:51) It's hell here after all

(10:53) **Because there's no cereal there?**

(10:54) Exactly

 

Sunday PM 

(5:12) Distract me from the pain

(5:12) **Alright babe**

(5:13) **So what are you wearing?**

(5:13) Sweats and a shirt?

(5:14) **And underneath that?**

(5:14) Briefs?

(5:14) Wait are you trying to sext me in the hospital?

(5:15) **Is it working?**

(5: 15) A little bit

(5:16) **Well shit**

(5:17) **I haven't planed this out**

(5:17) Oh my god you're adorable

(5:18) So precious

(5:19) **Don't mock me!!**

(5:19) You're just so pure boo

(5:19) And here I was actually getting into it

(5:20) **Well sorry to disappoint**

(5:21) As if you could disappoint me

(5:21) **You know I'm a virgin right?**

(5:21) So?

(5:22) **So?**

(5:22) Dude you could promise me that I would never see your wiener and still intend to date the shit out of you

(5:22) **What?**

(5:23) I don't give a flying fuck

(5:23) **I'm not entirely sure where that came from but thanks I guess**

(5:24) You're fucking welcome

(5:24) **You know you really took Kenma's advice to heart**

(5:25) Does it bother you?

(5:26) **No I like it**

(5:26) **I like it a lot actually**

(5:27) That's good then

(5:30) **...I can't believe you called my dick wiener**

(5:32) Wiener wiener wiener

(5:32) **I hate you so much sometimes**

(5:33) <3

(5:48) So did you ask Oikawa if he'll bring me cereal?

(5:52) **Are you for real?**

(5:53) Yes?

(5:54) **Alright you know what I'll ask him**

(5:54) Really?

(5:55) **No fuck you?**

(5:56) Betrayed by my beloved

(5:56) The apple to my pie

(5:56) The peanut butter to my jelly

(5:56) The sun to my moon

(5:57) The shoes to my laces

(5:58) **Excuse me?**

(5:58) The side kick to my hero

(5:59) **Why are you the hero?**

(5:59) Why not?

(5:59) **I hate you**

(6:00) No you don't

(6:01) **No I don't**

 

Monday PM 

(8:23) So Suga my man all my friends have betrayed me

(8:23) Could you do me a tiiiiny favour?

(8:35) _ Are you about to ask me if I could bring you cereal ?  
_

(8:36) Damn they already corrupted you

(8:38) _O h my god Kuroo chill I'll bring you your captain crunch _

(8:38) You'd do that for me???!!!!

(8:41)  _Yeah sure it's just cruel to keep you from it_

(8:43) That's what I've been saying the whole time!!

(8:45) _Alright I think I have some time tomorrow around noon so I'll reunite you with your true love then !_

(8:46) Have you've ever been told that you're an angel because wow

(8:48)  _Haha maybe a few times ! I'll see you tomorrow !!_

(8:49) Yeah thanks man, bless you

 

Tuesday AM 

(10:56)  _You wanted the mermaid edition right ?_

(10:58) Yes please that's the best one!!

(10:58)  _Alright we're at the grocery store and then we'll come over real quick_

(10:58) Sure, I can't wait!!

(11:01) Wait we?

(11:04)  _Oh damn I forgot to tell you Akaashi is tagging along I hope that's alright ?_

(11:04)  _Otherwise I'll just tell him to wait no worries !!_

(11:07) Shit no that's fine

(11:07)  _Are you sure ?_

(11:08) Yeah don't worry about it man

 

*

(11:10) _Just letting you know that I'm about to meet Kuroo._

(11:15) **Excuse me?**

(11:15) _Suga is getting him cereal and I am apparently tagging along._

(11:15) **Uh okay?**

(11:15) _I hope you are comfortable with that?_

(11:16) **I guess? I mean you already met him kinda so it wouldn't change much??**

(11:16) _I did?_

(11:16) **Ah well kiiinda I'll explain later**

(11:17) _Alright._

(11:49) _He's a little shit you would be terrible together._

(11:53) **I** **n a good way?**

(11:54) _Oh of course._

(11:56) **YAAASSSSS**

 

Tuesday PM 

(2:09) **Akaashi called you a little shit!!**

(2:12) That's pretty bad?

(2:16) **Nah man I already knew that about you**

(2:16) ...So??

(2:16) Does he approve of me orr???

(2:19) **Pfft he likes you don't worry**

(2:19) DUDE

(2:19) I was worried???

(2:23) **Of course you were**

(2:24) Of course I was!! Akaashi is to you what Kenma is to me after all??

(2:37) **Gasp**

(2:37) **Are you telling me that you wouldn't talk to me if Kenma wouldn't approve?**

(2:38) I mean if he had a good reason I would at least consider it

(2:38) **Wow rude**

(2:42) Like you wouldn't have done the same

(2:42) **Oh I would**

(2:49) Luckily they both approve

(2:51) **What can I say I'm very loveable after all**

(2:52) WOW

 

Wednesday AM 

(8:32) Kenma I have a pic can you print it out and frame it for me?

(9:26)  sure 

(9:41) [Incomming File]

(9:46)  two frames 

(9:53) You know me so well

 

Wednesday PM 

(11:48) **You up?**

*

**[Calling Kuroo]**

“Yeah Bo, what's up?”

 **“** **I know it's late but I told you that if for some reason I end up at the hospital I'll call you. I mean it all started with me at the hospital so maybe it's faith-”**

“You're at the fucking hospital?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!”

 **“** **No wait Kuroo no. I'm fine.”**

“...What happened?”

 **“** **Okay so I was just laying in bed all relaxed right?”**

“Sure?”

 **“** **I was actually about to call you to ask about your day and stuff.”**

“Aw aren't you quite a catch?”

 **“** **Kuroo stay focused.”**

“Yes yes of course.”

 **“** **So I'm already reaching for my phone when it starts ringing.”**

“You have other friends than me?!”

 **“** **Kuroo!”**

“Yeah yeah I'm gonna shut up now sorry.”

 **“** **So I answer the call and it's Oikawa telling me to come over quickly. So of course I got up and just threw on whatever while asking him what's wrong right?”**

“Yeah?”

 **“** **So he told me that I gotta hurry because he probably needs to go to the hospital and I just sprint while asking him again what's wrong.”**

“Oh god is Oikawa alright?!”

 **“** **Yeah well kinda?”**

“Did he had an accident?!”

**“Technically yes.”**

“Bokuto why are you snickering?! Is he okay oh my god?”

 **“** **No Kuroo you don't understand! I asked him what's wrong and he was just quite for a moment till he whispered that something was stuck.”**

“.....Okay?”

 **“** **Yeah that was my reaction and then he was like 'In me..Something is stuck in me'. Kuroo** **_something_ ** **is stuck in him.”**

“...”

 **“** **I'm pretty sure it's like mint colored.”**

“...”

 **“** **God Kuroo, it's also long I guess? You know something rather long and in a bright color.**

“....Oh no!”

 **“** **Yeah! But I was like 'What are you talking about Oikawa? Do you need help? Should I get Akaashi to get along?'. And he just screamed that no I would be more than enough and that it's already embarrassing enough.”**

“Oh my god.”

 **“** **Yes so I get there right? Used the spare key I have and all. And Oikawa just stood there with terror in his eyes.”**

“Oh no.”

 **“** **And I was like 'Dude what happened?' because you know I'm dense like that.”**

“Holy fuck.”

 **“** **He just looked deep into my eyes and told me. Like this dude never looked more terrifying to me.”**

“Oh my god!”

 **“** **Yes so now I'm waiting here wearing one sock, Akaashi's shorts and probably Oikawa's shirt.”**

“How do you know it's Oikawa's?”

 **“** **Waaay to tight.”**

“Pffffttt.”

 **“** **What even is my life?”**

“It's glorious that's what it is.”

 **“** **I just- You know when I first send you that wrong text I had that giant bruise over my face and dried blood on my shirt. And now I'm at the hospital again wearing only one sock and a shirt that might explode every second from now. So you know maybe I should meet you like this.”**

“Oh god Bo that's all really sweet and I would meet you in a heartbeat but well... I wanted to surprise you about this, but well shit, I actually got out of the hospital today?”

 **“** **...What?”**

“Well I have to get back for checkups but there's no point for me staying in there over night so Kenma picked me up today.”

 **“** **Oh wow.”**

“Yeah I know babe I'm sorry.”

 **“** **No don't be sorry! I'm glad you got out but just... I can't believe the timing.”**

“Me neither.”

**“...”**

“...”

“Can you send me a pic?”

 **“** **Huh?”**

“You, one sock, Akaashi's pants and Oikawa's shirt?”

 **“** **Oh sure.”**

“Actually is there a reason why you didn't use the actual term of what is currently being pulled out of Oikawa?”

 **“** **Well you know, I already spend the entire ride here giggling and when I got here the nurse scolded me. I feel like if I actually hear it I wont be able to stop laughing.”**

“Alright sounds fair.”

 **“** **Please don't do it.”**

“I don't know what you're talking about.

 **“** **I can hear in your voice what you're planning on doing.”**

“Pfft no.”

 **“** **Pffft yes.”**

“I can't believe you're at the hospital.”

 **“** **Me neither. I wanted a calm night. Just relaxing on my bed with you on the other end of my phone.”**

“It's all thanks to Oikawa.”

 **“** **Yeah fuck him.”**

“Pretty sure fucking is the last thing he'd want for a while.”

 **“** **...Oh my god Kuroo!”**

“Sorry couldn't help it.”

 **“** **Actually what if I'd call Iwaizumi right now and tell him that Oikawa is at the hospital?”**

“Would he rush over?”

 **“** **Oh he would sprint all the way here if he had to.”**

“As much as I would love that I feel like we shouldn't. Oikawa is already going through enough.”

 **“** **Pfft true this would be a nightmare.”**

“Luckily this could never happen to you?”

 **“** **'Never say never' but probably not no.”**

“How lucky.”

 **“** **Ah well maybe.”**

“Wait...”

 **“** **Yeah?”**

“Why where Akaashi's and Oikawa's clothes in your room?”

 **“** **Akaashi threw his shorts at me yesterday and no idea why Oikawa's shirt was there.”**

“He threw his shirt?”

 **“** **Yeah said I was being a little shit.”**

“Were you?”

 **“** **Absolutely.”**

“Nerd.”

 **“** **Dork.”**

“You should probably check on Oikawa.”

 **“** **Nah man I'm not allowed to go in there but- SHIT”**

“Uh?”

 **“** **Oh my god I forgot about Akaashi! He's probably so worried and wen I tell him he'll be pissed!”**

“Dude you didn't tell him where you went in the middle of he night?”

 **“** **It slipped my mind oh my god.”**

“Just call him now!”

**“Yeah I should do that.”**

“Oh and Bokuto?”

 **“** **Yeah?”**

“Dildo.”

 **“** **I FUCKI-”**

**[Call disconnected]**

 

*

 

Thursday AM

(0:29) **I hate you so much**

(0:34) <3 <3 <3  
  
(03:45) **I want you to know that a nurse shouted at me**

(3:45) Worth it

(0:56) **Akaashi is very mad so I put all the blame to Oikawa**

(1:03) I think that’s fair

(1:08) **If I’m keeping you up please go to bed btw**

(1:09) Don’t worry I can’t sleep either way

(1:10) **Really?**

(1:14) Yeah I might have eaten an entire box of cereal when i got home and am too sick to sleep

(1:14) Also big sugar rush over here

(1:15) **I can’t believe you’re an adult**

(1:16) You better believe it baby

(1:16) **Oh wow you dork that was terrible**

(1:26) How’s Oikawa?

(1:37) **Very embarrassed**

(1:37) **Just drove him home**

(1:38) Alright

(1:39) You should probably sleep

(1:42) **You too**

(1:43) **Good night loser**

(1:43) Night loser

(9:34) **I’m dying**

(9:39) I threw up

(9:40) **I walked into a door**

(9:42) Kenma had to help me up after I just layed down around the toilet

(9:42) **I got a new big bruise on my face**

(9:43) God we’re pathetic

(9:44) **Fucking sad**

(9:45) Skipping classes today

(9:46) **Absolutely**

(9:49) **Going back to bed?**

(9:49) On the couch, you?

(9:50) **Same**

(9:51) I’m glad we can have this pity party together

(9:51) **Me too**

 

Thursday PM 

(5:42) How’s the face?

(5:51) **Bruised**

(5:51) **How’s the stomach?**

(5:52) Crying

(5:54) **I’ve never felt more connected to you**

(5:55) I feel you

(5:59) How’s Oikawa?

(5:59) **Haven’t heard from him the entire day actually… Let me check up on him wait.**

(6:00) Sure

*

(6:01) **Hey man how are you?**

(6:02) **_Filled with regret_ **

(6:02) **Understandable**

(6:03) **Did you skip classes today?**

(6:03) **_Yeah_ **

(6:03) **Me too**

(6:04) **_Shit I’m sorry Kou-chan_ **

(6:04) **It’s fine my man**

(6:05) **I’m currently having a pity party with Kuroo**

(6:06) **_What’s wrong with him? Did something happen?!_ **

(6:07) **Well he got out of the hospital**

(6:08) **_But that’s great news?_ **

(6:08) **I mean yeah but then he ate too much cereal and threw up in the morning**

(6:09) **_Oh my god he didn’t_ **

(6:09) **He did**

(6:10) **_Omg_ **

(6:10) **If you wanna join us tho feel free to tag along**

(6:11) **_Sure_ **

(6:12) **Wait let me start a group chat or something**

(6:12) ** _You do that_**

*

 

**[Bokuto added Kuroo <3 to “Pity Party™”]**

**[Bokuto added Oikawa to “Pity Party™”]**

 

(6:16) So I’m guessing Oikawa is as pathetic as we are

(6:16) **Yup**

(6:16) **_Rude I’m right here_ **

(6:17) Are you tho?

(6:17) **_Oh yeah_ **

(6:19) So any plans?

(6:19) **Well you can neither walk nor eat, Oikawa can’t sit and I can’t stand**

(6:19) So no?

(6:20) **_God we’re just sad_ **

(6:24) Oikawa

(6:25) **_What is it?_ **

(6:26) We’re you allowed to take it back with you?

(6:27) **Kuroo no**

(6:27) **_What?_ **

(6:28) You know the reason why had to go to the hospital

(6:28) Mint colored

(6:28) Thick

(6:28) And probably vibrating

(6:29) **_Why are you like this_ **

(6:29) **I’ve been asking myself the same question too**

(6:30) I’m not judging

(6:30) Just curious

(6:31) **_God that makes it even worse_ **

(6:31) But did you bring it back?

(6:32) **_NO_ **

(6:32) But did you had the chance to bring it back with you?

(6:33) **_Yes but I didn’t wanted it back!!_ **

(6:33) Man what a shame

(6:34) **_I hope you know that you have terrible taste in men. Kou-chan_ **

(6:34) **Oh trust me I know**

(6:35) Rude

(6:46) Oikawa?

(6:48) **_Oh no what is it now?_ **

(6:49) I’m sorry you had an exhausting night

(6:50) **_Yeah_ **

(6:51) **_I’m sorry you threw up in the morning_ **

(6:52) **_And i’m still sorry that I kept you awake Kou-chan_ **

(6:55) **Aww don’t worry I still love you!!**

(6:56) **_What an angel_ **

(6:57) I know right?

(6:59) **_So pure_ **

(7:01) So lovely

(7:02) **Please stop**

(7:03) But Bo you’re so cute

(7:03) **_Yeah Bo you’re so cute_ **

(7:04) **Don’t call me that!**

(7:04) **_Alright Kou-chan_ **

(7:05) Kou-chan

(7:05) **I hate you so much**

(7:06) What’s wrong Kou-chan?

(7:06) **Shoot me now**

(7:07) Nerd

(7:07) **Dork**

(7:10) **_I feel like I’m missing something here_ **

**_*_ **

(10:21) Good night Kou-chan

(10:29) **Night fucklord**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes
> 
> I don't know what's wrong with the format I fixed it 2 times but it still jumps back to this. I'll try to work this out in the morning


	12. Week twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo only 4 months late whooo  
> I wanted to write something long but I'm too tired to write something meaningful so just thank you for caring about m fic and taking your time to write me those sweet sweet comments
> 
> Also no beta we die like men
> 
>  
> 
>  **Bold is Bokuto**.
> 
> Regular is Kuroo
> 
>  _Italics is Akaashi_.
> 
> Underlined is Kenma
> 
> **_Bold and italics is Oikawa_ **  
> __  
> _Italics and underlined is Sugawara ___  
>   
> **Bold and underlined is Iwaizumi**   
> **_Lev is straight up everything_**

Friday AM

(10:42) I got a new cast today  
  
(10:43) **Whaaat I wanted to see the other one D:  
**

(10:43) Welp  
  
(10:43) **D:  
**  
(10:44) I’ll show you a picture some day  
  
(10:44) **Fiiiine  
**  
(10:45) **How big is the cast anyway?  
**  
(10:45) Big

(10:45) Like the entire leg  
  
(10:46) **Aww shit**

(10:47) Ah man it’s fiiiine it doesn’t hurt so much now anyway

(10:47) **Really?**

(10:48) Yeah they gave me good pain killers if it gets bad but so far I haven’t used them

(10:48) **Such a strong strong man**

(10:49) You bet your ass I am

 

Friday PM

(9:50) **I’ve been thinking**

(9:51) Yeah?

(9:51) **You’re out of the hospital for a few days now**

(9:52) Yeah?

(9:52) **And I’ve already been ready to meet you once**

(9:53) Is this going where I think it’s going?

(9:53) **I mean**

(9:53) **Maybe we should just do it?**

(9:54) You don’t need to ask me I have already sorted my outfit for the day

(9:55) **For real?**

(9:56) Who do you think I am

(9:57) **Alright let’s do it**

(9:57) Fuck yes

(9:57) How about sunday?

(9:58) **So soon?**

(9:58) Wellllllll

(9:58) **You know what**

(9:58) **Fuck it sunday it is**

(9:59) God yes

 

Saturday AM

(10:21) **I’m excited!!  
**  
(10:35) Me too even there’s still an entire day left

(10:36) **Please don’t eat too much captain crunch today**

(10:37) Normally I would be offended but you’re right man

(10:38) Gotta be careful

(11:41) **Fuck Oikawa found out we’re meeting**

(11:41) **ABOART ABOART**

(11:44) What are you gonna do?

(11:45) **Running away of course**

(11:45) For real?

(11:50) **I might be hiding at Iwaizumi’s place right now**

(11:53) Oh my god Bokuto

(11:54) **You can judge me as much as you want but I refuse to get another makeover today**

(11:54) I for once really enjoyed that makeover

(11:55) **Yeah because you didn’t had to wear it**

(11:55) True

 

Saturday PM

(2:28) **_Kurooo!!!!_**

(2:28) **_Please help mee :(((_ **

(2:28) **_Duuuude_ **

(2:28) **_I need help!!!_ **

(2:28) **_Please save mee D:_ **

(2:28) **_Come overrr_ **

(2:30) Bro chill what is it?

(2:31) **_I was trying to make cookies right??? _ **

(2:31) **_For Yaku-san_ **

(2:31) **_They mentioned they like them a while ago_ **

(2:31) **_But it’s not working???? :(((_ **

(2:31) **_Save me Kurooo_ **

(2:32) Yeah yeah I’m on my way don’t start a fire again!

(2:32) **_Yaaayyy!!!!! :D_ **

(2:32) **_Cookies!!!!_ **

   
*

(5:43) **Did you really already choose your clothes for tomorrow?**

(5:49) Bro of course

(5:51) **And what exactly did you choose**  
  
(5:51) I can’t tell you??  
  
(5:52) **Is it something black?**  
  
(5:52) It’s ALSO black

(5:52) **Pffttt of course it is**

(5:53) Did you just text me to make fun of me?

(5:53) **I would never**

(5:54) **Okay maybe a little bit but I got curious**

(5:55) Okay so what will you wear?

(5:55) **I don’t know maybe I should have listened to Oikawa**

(5:55) Instead of running away and hiding like a loser?

(5:55) **Shhh we don’t talk about that**

(5:55) If I could make a suggestion?

(5:56) **Something tight?**

(5:56) Something tight.

(5:56) Man you know me too well

(5:57) **Or you’re just weak for muscles**

(5:57) Only your muscles

(5:58) **Oh of course**

(5:58) Sooo

(5:58) **So?**

(5:59) What are you gonna wear?

(6:00) **Idk something warm it’s supposed to be cold as balls tomorrow**

(6:02) TIGHT SWEATER

(6:03) **Sure I’ll see what I have**

(6:03) TIGHT SWEATER!!!

(6:04) **You’re adorable**

(6:04) Pfftt thanks

(6:08) **So how was your day?**

(6:12) Well I actually went over to Lev’s to bake cookies

(6:13) **And you didn’t tell me???**

(6:13) It wasn’t planned man

(6:14) He texted me and was like “Kuro please come over I need help.” but more annoying

(6:15) **More annoying?**

(6:15) He text double texting to a new level

(6:15) He’s like bzz bzz it’s me again bitch answer the fucking phone

(6:16) I love him but damn

(6:17) **bzz bzz**

(6:17) **It’s me again bitch**

(6:17) **Answer your fucking phone**

(6:18) **I’m sorry but Lev sounds perfect  
**  
(6:18) I mean he is

(6:19) **Perfectly annoying?**

(6:19) Exactly

(7:01) **So tomorrow**

(7:01) **Where should we meet**

(7:06) What about The crows hideout?

(7:09) **Oh that’s a good idea!!**

(7:11) What about 11:30?

(7:11) Not too late not too early

(7:12) **Sounds good**

(7:12) It’s a date

(7:12) **!!!  
**  
(7:13) **Hehe**  
  
(7:13) You’re killing me

(7:13) **Huh?**

(7:14) Nevermind

(8:56) Don’t be early tomorrow

(9:02) **Uh?**

(9:03) Lev is gonna help me to the café tomorrow and I don’t want you to see that

(9:03) **Wait what**

(9:04) Don’t question it just let me have that

(9:04) **Alright okay**

(9:05) Thanks

(9:05) **Don’t sweat it**

   
Sunday AM

(11:21) **So I ended up being early after all**

(11:21) **I was too nervous and didn’t realize it sorry man**

(11:21) Damn

(11:21) Bokuto why?!

(11:21) Shit I can see your stupid hair from here

(11:21) DON’T TURN AROUND

(11:22) IF YOU DO I’LL KILL YOU OMG

(11:22) DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

(11:22) **Alright alright**

(11:22) **But you owe me my magical movie moment**

(11:23) **We could have been having a phone call and then one would go “Turn around”**

(11:23) **Sparks would be flying**

(11:23) We can do that on our second date

(11:23) When Lev doesn’t need to help me up the doorstep

(11:24) And i bet I can even get someone to throw flowers and sing for it

(11:24) **You say someone but we all know it’s gonna be Lev**

(11:24) Well he would enjoy it

(11:24) Anyway doN’T LOOK

(11:25) **So you’re literally behind me right now?**

(11:25) Yeah and it would go faster if I wasn’t texting you but you know

(11:25) Gotta make sure you behave and won’t peek

(11:26) **I would never**

(11:26) **I respect your request**

(11:26) **Even if it’s weird**

(11:26) Aww bro <3

(11:31) Alright I’m sitting

(11:31) You can come in now

(11:31) Lev might talk to you tho

(11:32) Oh god he is isn’t he

   
*

  
He was fixing his jacket for the third time when he heard the door open. His heart stopped. His breath paused and for a small moment Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t exist. He was floating. Floating till he noticed the steps approaching him. Thud, thud, thud. Faster and faster till a hand with nails only holding a third of the paint they once had appeared on the table before him. He looked up and there he was. The human embodiment of the sun. A shy smile but eyes brighter than the sun. Immediately he was lost. Simultaneously he was found. The corners of his lips moved up on their own.

   
“Hey.”

   
A short pause. “..Hey.”  
  
Bokuto sat down grinning and he felt himself returning the gesture. “So Lev did talk to me,” he said eyes twinkling with delight. He looked happy. If he felt just a fourth of how Kuroo felt he probably was. Kuroo placed his elbow on the table and was propping up his chin. Eyes never leaving Bokuto. Smile never leaving his face.

   
“What did he say?”

Bokuto’s grin got even brighter. He shrugged and gestured with his hand, “oh you know. He greeted me and talked about you just a bit. I never met the dude before but it felt very..Lev?” Kuroo snorted. He couldn’t help it but it’s not like the other seemed to mind.

   
“Sounds like Lev,” he paused for a moment then continued, “did-did the talk about the costume?”

“Oh yeah,” Bokuto laughed and Kuroo groaned.

   
“You know, I feel like he was more excited than we were abou that costume.”

   
“Hey speak for yourself. I was really excited.”

They looked at each other for a second before they burst into laughter. Bokuto shook his head and caught Kuroo’s eyes, “you know, I was worried about meeting face to face. What if it wouldn’t be the same? What if it’s gonna be awkward. What if we end up not liking each other?.”

   
“But?”

Bokuto huffed,“but I was worried for nothing. You’re still the same. Just… Just prettier.” He could feel the tips of his ears heating up and slowly raised the collar of his turtleneck sweater over his chin up to his nose. The words coming out of him were muffled but going by Bokuto’s huge grin the swear words probably came along just fine.

“Did you order already?”

“Actually yes, well Lev did actually. I hope that’s okay for you.”

“Of course man.”

Soon their waitress came and brought them two cups of coffee with what seemed to be latte art. One cat and one owl. They snorted once they saw it but thanked their waitress regardless. When alone again their eyes switched from the cups to each other and they grinned with delight. Kuroo laughed softly before saying, “I think it’s a good sign that I got the owl and you the cat.”

“It’s obviously fate bro,” Bokuto added laughing. No words were said when their hands inched closer and closer till Bokuto started to intertwined their fingers slowly .

 

* * *

 

After a few hours they decided to leave and go to Bokuto’s place. Kuroo felt the urge to hold Bokuto’s hand but couldn’t thanks to the clutches. Actually his leg hurt a lot. Maybe taking the crutches was a bad idea in the end. It’s all thanks to his stupid leg anyway. No romantic entry. No cute hand holding. Just the noise of the crutches hitting the ground. He groaned and Bokuto looked at him with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, of course he did. Kuroo groaned again and gestured with is chin to his crutches.

“I can’t hold your hand. It sucks man.”

At this Bokuto laughed. Which was, in Kuroo’s humble opinion, uncalled for. He even shook his head. Rude. Bokuto looked at him, eyes flashing with delight. “You could have said something, you know. No need to get grumpy,” he stated while throwing his arm over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Better?”

“Better.”

* * *

 

At the apartment they spend a few comfortable hours sprawled on the couch watching some cooking show. Kuroo was ecstatic when he found out the other enjoyed watching those just as much as he does. There was just something about eating junk food while judging the the texture and colour of someone’s gourmet meal.  
“Look at his chicken! That’s never bringing the judge to flavour town,” was the last thing he said and Kuroo lost it. Clutching his stomach with tears willing in the corner of his eyes he looked at Bokuto. He was grinning. Glee and satisfaction all over his face. He turned when their eyes met he couldn’t help moving just a bit closer. At least as much as his leg would allow him.

“Would you mind if I kissed you right now? Because if the answer is no I will do it,” Kuroo mouth moved on his own but so did his body apparently.  
  
Thankfully Bokuto copied him and leaned in as well, “not if I kiss you first.”

“Oho?” and their noses were already touching

And with a last, “oho,” Bokuto closed the gape and it was all Kuroo ever wanted. It wasn’t fireworks. Not really. It was slow but tender. It felt more like the satisfaction of finally reaching that one spot. Or putting on something comfortable after a long day. Finding your favourite ice cream on sale. It felt right. Comfortable yet still exciting. Everything Kuroo wanted and certainly not enough. Never enough. And he knew. He knew that this was it. The last puzzle piece and he couldn’t be more charmed.

He knew he had to say it. He was embarrassed. A little annoyed and also very mad at himself. “Bokuto?” he continued once he got a lazy noise of acknowledgement, “please don’t freak out but there might be a slight problem.”

Head snapping up he looked up in alarm, “what’s wrong did something happen?!”

“So much about not freaking out, Bo,” Kuroo gave a light laugh, “So I might have overdone it today with the walking and the clutches. I don’t think I can get home like this.” They stared at each other. Neither daring to say anything till Bokuto started squinting his eyes at him.

“You know, I had a feeling this might be a lot for you but I didn’t wanted to say anything. Why didn’t you take the chair anyway?”

He groaned while looking away, “...I didn’t want to?”

“Try again smart guy.”

“Okay look dude I know you already blamed yourself so I didn’t wanted to.. I don’t know...rub it in your face?”

Bokuto stared at him. And stared. And stared. “Uhh?”

“Bro…that’s fucking stupid.”

“Wow geez here I am trying to be considerate.”

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to groan. “You know that’s not what i mean dude. Just… fuck man don’t put strain on your leg for such a stupid reason.”

“You’re not a stupid reason.” At this he giggled. Actually giggled. Kuroo couldn’t take it. He was charmed. The way his entire face lit up showed that even though he was still conflicted he was still pleased with the hidden compliment. It made Kuroo feel strangely satisfied.

He leaned in and softly pecked his cheek, “alright,” another one, “what are we gonna do now?” Tetsurou was too busy leaving his body and ascending into heaven to answer right away.

Coughing softly out of embarrassment he said, “Uh?” The shy smile Bokuto threw him didn’t make it better. “Lev already offered to pick me up so I guess I’ll send him a quick text? And he lives across the hall so it’s not like it’s a detour for him.”

“Are you sure? I could give you a lift too.”

Kuroo winced. “Normally I would say yes but I don’t want to sit whining on your passenger seat. Not forgetting that actually getting me in there is gonna be a pain in the ass.”

  
“Is it that bad?” He caught his eye and he could see worry, sadness yes, also a hint of guilt in his eyes so he did the best thing he could think about. Which is kissing his forehead. Followed by pain from the movement. Worth it. “Let me just get my phone… Aha! got it.”

 

*

(4:23) So is that lift still an option?

(4:24) **_I told you the crutches were a bad idea! _ **

(4:24)  **_We’re on our way!!!_ **

(4:24) We?

(4:24)  **_Kenma???_ **

(4:25)  **_He’s coming too of course_ **

(4:25)  **_He says we’re bringing the wheelchair and you have no say in it_ **

(4:25) Fiiiine

   
*

 

Thanks to the elevator he was able to avoid the stairs of hell. It was quiet. Neither said anything but it wasn’t a bad silence. It was comforting. Soothing even. At the door they hugged. Bokuto fixed his beanie with a smile that was immediately returned. At the same time he saw an over excited Lev approaching Bokuto said, “Let me know when you’re home.”

“Of course.”

With a greeting and a big smile Lev reached them and without a second thought lifted Kuroo up who yelped in surprise. “Lev what the fuck man?!” The other just laughed and so did Bokuto. His goodbye was answered with a blown kiss. He smiled to himself while his friend made fun of him.

 

*

 

(4:42) I got home alright

(4:42) **How’s the leg?  
**  
(4:42) Ehh I took some painkillers so it’s all good  
  
(4:42) And before you apologize  
  
(4:43) It’s not your fault

(4:43) **Yeah alright  
**  
(4:43) **I’m glad you good home safe and sound**

(4:44) **I’m also glad I witnessed Lev picking you up**

(4:44) That’s what you get when your friend is damn giant

 

Monday PM

(5:37) So yesterday….was…. dope af  
  
(5:41) **For a moment I thought you were going to say something romantic  
**  
(5:42) I was trying to be chill  
  
(5:43) **I think I know you well enough to say that you’re not chill at all  
**  
(5:44) Wow attacking me like this

(5:44) I can’t believe I kissed you

(5:44) Okay but really I loved yesterday

(5:44) And your stupid face

(5:44) And stupid hair

(5:44) **Ah there he is**

(5:44) And your stupid bright smile I mean c’mon that’s just unfair leave some room for the sun

(5:44) **What  
**  
(5:44) What do you mean “what”?  Your smile is so fucking bright I felt like my heart would never beat again  
  
(5:45) **Please stop**

(5:45) No you wanted me to be less chill so you’re getting it now

(5:45) Also that sweater???

(5:45) My prayers were answered

(5:45) I died a little tho

(4:45) **I’m dying right now**

(4:45) **Actually no you can suffer with me**

(4:46) What?

(4:46) **Your fucking face?**

(4:46) **Like I knew how you looked but damn boy**

(4:46) **Seeing it moving**

(4:46) **Your fucking ridiculously warm and twinkling eyes???**

(4:46) **And then the turtleneck??**

(4:46) **So fucking cute**

(4:47) **The way you talk??**

(4:47) Excuse me?

(4:47) **I have no idea how you do it but it’s like everything you say is incredible important**

(4:47) **Like I heard your voice many times but damn not while staring at those lips**

(4:48) Bo please

(4:48) **You started it**

(4:48) And now I regret it

(4:48) Please tell me your face is as red as mine

(4:50) **I’m burning**

(4:50) I might pass out

(4:50) **Steam is leaving my ears**

(4:51) God we’re fucking losers

(4:51) **At least we’re pathetic together**

(4:52) I’m glad  
  
(4:52) Me too

 

Tuesday AM

(9:12) Are you out of copper and tellurium because you are CuTe  
  
(9:14) **That was bad Kuroo go back to bed**

(9:14) Fiiiine

  
Tuesday PM

(11:32) **So seeing your face was nice**

(11:35) Now where is that coming from

(11:35) **Well I was thinking about it**

(11:36) Right now?

(11:36) **Is that so weird?**

(11:36) I mean not like I wasn’t thinking about you

(11:37) **We’re just sappy I guess**

(11:38) You can’t see it but I made kissy faces at the phone  
  
(11:38) **Oh my god Kuroo please**

(11:39) More kissy faces

(11:39) **You’re impossible**

(11:39) Tell me something I don’t know

(11:39) But actually what I meant was

(11:40) I wouldn’t mind seeing you again

(11:41) **I wouldn’t mind seeing you again either**

(11:41) Actually

(11:41) There’s something I wouldn’t mind doing

(11:42) **And what would that be?**

(11:42) Well you still train the kids right?

(11:42) On thursdays?

(11:43) **Yes?**

(11:43) Do you think I could watch?

(11:43) I mean afterwards we could get coffee

(11:43) But yeah I wouldn’t mind watching you coach

(11:44) **And that wouldn’t bore you?**

(11:44) Of course not Boo

(11:44) **Then yes of course you can watch!**

(11:45) **Well it starts at 15:00 but I’m always there early  
**

(11:45) I can’t help you prepare anything but I wouldn’t mind being there early with you

(11:46) **Sweet it’s a date**

(11:46) **Or is it?**

(11:46) **It doesn’t sound like a good date idea**

(11:47) Excuse me

(11:47) That’s for me to decide

(11:48) **Alright but if it gets boring feel free to leave**

(11:48) **No need to force yourself to stay**

(11:49) Please shut up I said I wanted to go didn’t I?

(11:49) **Yeah but you know**

(11:49) No buts

(11:50) **Fine**  
  
  
Wednesday PM

**[Incomming Call Kuroo]**

   
“Do you have a dream?”

  **“That sure is one way to greet someone. Where did that question come from?”**

 "I have no idea.”

 " **Alright.”**

 “Well…?”

  **“Well...I do, of course, but it’s rather childish.”**

 “Is it now?”

  **“Yeah, Remember how I talked about needing a bigger flat so that Oikawa could live with us? I want that. I want to move into a big house with all my friends.”**

 “Yeah?”

  **“Yeah Akaashi and Oikawa...Suga too maybe Iwaizumi if he wants to join...and...and you.”**

 “Me?”

  **“...Yes and Kenma of course… well he probably wouldn’t feel comfortable with so many people.”**

 “I-I can’t talk for Kenma of course but when it comes to him it’s not about the amount of people but the who.”

  **“Oh really?”**

 “Yeah.”

  **“...”**

 “...”

  **“I’m sorry if that was a bit much but you are one of my best friends and I whenever I think about this house you’re there too…”**

 “...”

  **“...Kuroo?”**

 “You forgot Lev.”

  **“Uhh?”**

 “We can’t all move into a big house and leave Lev out.”

  **“Uhhh?”**

 “What you thought I would make fun of you? It’s not like I just suggested it to be cool a while ago.  Bo I want you to listen to me and listen to me clearly. I fucking adore you. Do you really think I would say no? I’m more than ready to grab all my friends and throw them into a big yellow colored house filled with you, your friends and your plants.”

  **“...Maybe a dog too? And we could teach it volleyball.”**

 “Make it two dogs.”

  **“Kuroo?”**

 “Yeah?”  
  
**“I fucking adore you too.”**

 “...fuck.”

  **“Fuck?”**

 “Are you doing anything?”

  **“Like right now?”**

 “Yes right now.”

  **“No.”**

 “Come over.”

 “...what?”

 “I want to see you. I would come and throw rocks on your window but I can’t with that leg.”

  **“So you want me to throw rocks on your window instead?"**  
  
“Yes please. Well if you want to of course.”  
  
**“...I already put on my shoes.”  
**  
“...I’m so glad i met you.”  
  
**“Me too...Akaashi I’m going out!”  
**  
_“This late?”_

  **“Yupp!”**

_“Have fun.”_

  **“Of course.”**

 “You know you could have put your phone away instead of screaming in my ear.”

 " **Sorry sorry.”**

"You’re not.”

  **“Ehhh maybe a little bit.”**

 “Nerd.”

 " **Dork. I’ll tell you when I’m there.”**

 "Alright, see you soon.”

   
**[Call disconnected]**

 

*****

 

**[Incomming Call Bokuto]**

   
**“Do you have a dream?”**

“What?”

**“I never asked.”**

“Well right now it would be lovely if some rocks hit my window.”

**“I can do that.”  
**

*

 

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Kuroo’s face turned into a manic grin. As fast as his leg let him he leaped for the window and threw it open.  
“Hey!” he shouted more giddy than he ever was. Two stories down Bokuto stood buzzing with energy flashing his tausend watt smile while holding his phone up.

   
“Looks like your dream came true.” And it did. Standing under him, with a smile so bright it was crossing the bridge to lunatic. Eyes brighter than the stars above him. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He laughed, and laughed and told Bokuto to come up.

 

*

 

**[Call disconnected]**

 

***  
**

Thursday AM

(11:09) **I know you hate it but could you please use your wheelchair later**

(11:32) Why

(11:36) **You know why**

(11:36) **There’s a reason why you got it**

(11:37) I’ve been out of the hospital for over a week already

(11:37) **That’s not a lot of time**

(11:45) **Kuroo?**

(11:48) Fine

(11:52) Thank you

(11:54) **Actually do you still wanna do it even tho we kinda already meet yesterday?**

(11:55) Boo please of course I do

   
Thursday PM  
  
(1:02) **Actually are you cool with me picking you up?**

(1:08) Yeah sure

(1:14) **Alright I’ll be there at 14:20 ish**

(1:15) Sure!!

*

 

“Well look at you in your flashy sweats, with your bright pink bag,” Kuroo chuckled and continued, “I’m already so glad I asked you to come.”

   
Bokuto rolled his eyes, “Shut up and let me help you into the car.”

   
“Only if you carry me all the way,” he said throwing his arms up and wiggling his eyebrows. Bokuto shook his head but grinned and lifted him up either way. This is the third time they meet face to face but they’re already close. Closer than they were a week ago. Closer than they were two days ago. Kuroo loved it. Bokuto loved it just as much.

   
“You’re impossible.”

   
“You love it.”

   
Something in them shifted. Neither of them brought it up yet. It started moving at the café. Now it’s close, not yet set but close.

   
“I do.”

   
Kuroo grinned to himself while locking the seat belt into place. In the back Bokuto was moving the folded wheelchair into the trunk. When he got in Kuroo asked, “Are you ready to coach some kids.”

   
“Never been more ready.”

 

Watching Bokuto coach was something else. He was strong, like a rock vibrating with energy. Mouth never stopping to smile. Praise never ending. Body never not moving. The kids loved him. How could they not. Even Kuroo who got distracted by Bokuto and his kneepads quite a few times saw that after just a few minutes.  
At least he wasn’t the only distracted one. He could catch him sneak quite a few glances his way. Always followed by a grin. Sometimes a small wave. Kuroo loved it. God he loved him and he was no longer afraid of admitting it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that I'm not updating again but please see this as the last chapter so that I can update the next one in like a year without feeling guilty  
> Actually scratch that it's the last chapter if I ever write more they wont be whole weeks but just days here and there
> 
> So I'm just gonna thank you for all your support. This fic is now over two years old and it's intersting to re-read it and see versions of a younger me at the beginning. But yeah thank you for sticking with me for so long. I hope you enjoyed the ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://hiddenmirykirigum.tumblr.com/) talk to me!


End file.
